locuras en las noches
by devapaths
Summary: Algunas locuras para ridiculizar a nuestros villanos favoritos de Bleach Aizen y sus secuaces asi que disfruten este fic que es graciosisimo
1. El plan de Aizen

**Bueno estaba viendo el especial de Robot chicken de Star Wars y me gusto tanto que decidí hacer algunos fics basados en esto espero que les gusten y comenten después. **

* * *

><p><span>Locuras en Las Noches<span>

Capitulo 1 El plan de Aizen

* * *

><p>Un día normal en Las Noches Aizen estaba sentado en su trono de piedra, cuando Ulquiorra entro al cuarto del trono con su cara seria como siempre. El vio a su amo y arrodillándose dijo "Lord Aizen le vengo a informar que hemos capturado a la humana que quería"<p>

"Excelente" Dijo Aizen pasándose el dedo por uno se sus cabellos (Como buen metro sexual) "El paso 56 de mi plan se ha completado"

_"¿56?" _Pensó Ulquiorra "Mi señor" dijo el después "Me podría decir cuales fueron los otros 55 pasos" Aizen lo miro un poco y luego usando Shunpo se apareció frente a el con una cara de guacho que decía 'Vos sabes demasiado ahora te vas a morir` por todas partes, pero lo que paso entonces fue algo muy diferente y algo perturbador.

"Me alegra que preguntes" Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa, y entonces saco un violín y un sombrero de paja (Como esos que usan los barberos cantantes) "OOOOOOO" canto el mientras tocaba la canción 'Turkey in the straw' (Búsquenla en Youtube)

"**matar todo un consejo… pateemos en el limonero…**" Y cuando dijo la palabra limonero el bastón con el que tocaba el violín le pego justo en las joyas familiares a Ulquiorra haciendo que el cayera al suelo de dolor

"**…Convertir a un capitán en un Hollow mas…**" continuo cantando mientras otros Arrancar Gin y Tousen entraban al cuarto.

"**…Hipnotizar a medio mundo…**" dijo mientras Gin mostraba la Zanpakuto de Aizen

"**… Ser bueno por un segundo… Cortar a Hinamori y verla morir**" y en ese momento apareció Hitsugaya

"**…Controlar a Hitsugaya, Inculpar Urahara, y perforarle el pecho a una Kuchiki…**" Entonces apareció Orihime

"**…Atrapar a una bimbo… Hacer Safari montado en Grimmjow…**" y cuando dijo esto Aizen ahora tenia un sombrero de safari y estaba montado de a caballito sobre Grimmjow el cual no se veía muy feliz

"**… E ir a un bar de Strippers donde trabaje Halibel…**"

"**…OOOOOOOO… El trece es Ir a Hueco mundo…**"

"**...numero catorce toma las riendas… y mientras lo haces prepara una armada Arrancar…**"

"**...desenmascara a Arroniero… compra productos para el pelo… y crea peones a los cuales sacrificar**" Justo en ese momento la cuerda del violín se rompió y Ulquiorra se pudo volver a levantar del golpe a los quinotos "Sabes que mejor te mando la lista después por mail"

"Eso seria buena idea amo" Dijo Ulquiorra mientras se tapaba los gintama con una mano y se alejaba despacio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo el segundo viene en camino y no se preocupen el siguente capitulo de Hemos vuelto estara listo pronto.<strong>

**Por favor comenten.**


	2. Cuantos soldados tenemos aquí?

**Bueno el capitulo dos de Locuras en Las Noches a llegado este capitulo promete y viene de uno de mis segmentos favoritos espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2: Cuantos soldados tenemos aquí?<span>

Uno se preguntaría como es que la gente puede ir de un lado al otro de Las Noches, (Ósea a uno le toma como 14 días llegar al castillo caminando y luego otros dos para ir de un extremo al otro) imagínense el problema que debe ser tener que ir al baño ahí. Así que Aizen resolvió ese problema primero cuando mando a remodelar Las Noches (y quiero decir ponerle techo) hizo que sus contratistas instalaran un moderno sistema de escaleras mecánicas, ascensores, y pasarelas mecánicas (como esas que tienen en el aeropuerto) pero nunca supo que un día ese sistema lo iba a traicionar.

Aizen iba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a los ascensores. Uno de los Arrancares que mas rencor le tenia a Aizen (era el primo hermano del sobrino del tío del Arrancar que Aizen había asesinado para convencer a Halibel de unírsele) estaba planeando una forma de vengarse mientras se subía al ascensor, sin saber que su venganza estaba apunto de llegar por uno de los pasillos.

"Detengan el ascensor" dijo Aizen entrando por el pasillo, lo que hizo al Arrancar presionar desesperadamente el botón de 'cerrar puertas' "Hey" se quejo Aizen al ver esto "Me acordare de esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Es José luís" comenzó a responder "Comete mi trasero" y la puerta del ascensor se cerro.

Aizen no lo podía creer, le habían cerrado la puerta, ¡A EL! El mandamás, el gran pez. Empezó a tocar el botón para llamar al otro ascensor, pero este no llegaba "Vamos, vamos, vamos" decía mientras empezaba a enojarse y le empezó a pegar a la caja del botón. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y dentro pareció Barragán con toda su fracción. "Este yo tomare el siguiente" dijo Aizen un disimulando una sonrisa.

"Hay mucho espacio" Dijo Barragán.

"No, no, mejor tomo las escaleras" se defendió.

"Nos apretaremos" ofreció el ex rey.

"preferiría que mi ropa no oliera a muerto a mitad de decompocision por todo el día gracias" Lo que hizo que todos en el ascensor se quedaran boquiabiertos, y causando un minuto de incomodo silencio.

"Eso es hiriente viejo" Dijo Barragán rompiendo el silencio.

"Bueno la próxima solo déjalo pasar, déjalo pasar" y entonces la puerta del ascensor se cerro. Unos pocos minutos después Aizen ya estaba en la escalera mecánica hacia su torre, lamentablemente Aizen cometió el pequeño error de hacer los pisos así que subir al siguiente por escalera mecánica llevaba una hora, y ahí estaba Aizen suspirando y esperando llegar.

"Mi señor" Le saludo un arrancar yendo en la escalera que iba para abajo.

"Arrancar" respondió el enderezándose y poniendo su pose de jefe.

"Mi señor" dijo otro también bajando.

"Arrancar" volvió a responder.

"Mi señor" otro (Bueno es fácil para ahorrarme escribir sepan que cuando dicen mi señor es un arrancar bajando por la escalera)

"Arrancar"

"Mi señor"

"Sip"

"Mi señor"

"Aja"

"Mi señor"

"Yo"

"Mi señor"

"mhmhm"

"Mi señor"

"Ugh Arrancar"

"Mi señor"

"Arrancar" Ya se veia que Aizen se estaba desesperando.

"Arrancar"

"Mi señor"

"Arrancar" Su voz ya se oía enojada.

"Mi señor"

"Arrancar"

"Mi señor"

"Arrancar"

"Mi señor"

"Arrancar, Arrancar" y entonces levanto los brazos perdiendo toda su calma marca Aizen y continuo "Arran, blah, blah, blah, blah"

"Mi señor"

"Ugh"

"Mi señor"

"Ándate a la 'Beep' (Sory pero hay que censurarlo)" le respondió ya enojado.

"Mi señor"

"Ándate a la 'Beep'"

"Mi señor"

"Ándate a la 'Beep'"

"Mi señor"

"Ándate a la 'Beep'" y ese ultimo fue un grito muy fuerte. El pobre Arrancar solo bajo la cabeza tristemente. Paso un minuto y de repente apareció Arroniero bajando la escalera.

"Whazzuuuuuuuup" Grito el revoleando los brazos.

"En serio cuantos Arrancar cree" se pregunto enojado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y aquí lo tienen el segundo capitulo de nuestra historia por favor comenten y díganme<strong>** lo que piensan gracias por leer. **


	3. Me apestan los pies

**Vamos con el capitulo 3 de nuestra gran comedia que así podrán ver otras locuras de Aizen. En otras noticias estoy a punto de Graduarme de secundaria y entonces tendré mas tiempo para crear Fics ****mientras ingreso a la facultad. Sin mas preámbulos disfruten de el capitulo tres de Locuras en Las Noches.**

**P.S: este capitulo va dedicado a ****Drake99999**

Capitulo 3: Me apestan los pies.

Las noches estaba tranquilo. No quiero decir tranquilo como ese nivel de tranquilidad que todos tenemos, así como estar sentado tranquilamente en tu cuarto escribiendo un Fic mientras uno se toma una limonada como lo esta haciendo este humilde servidor, sino tranquilo al nivel de Las Noches que es que ningún Arrancar esta intentadote matarse el uno contra el otro, Lylinette no estaba molestando a Stark, y no habían explosiones causadas por Ceros.

De repente pareciendo que este narrador hubiera invitado a la tragedia con este ultimo Párrafo, hubo una gigantesca explosión (no que fueran raras), pero lo raro fue de donde salio la explosión, la torre de Aizen.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, Santa patrona del los metro sexuales auxilio" Grito la mala imitación de Superman.

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente nadie le presto atención a los gritos, Stark estaba profundamente dormido y no despertaba por nada en el mundo, y aunque las explosiones fueran fuertes el se había puesto tapones para los oídos<p>

* * *

><p>Tousen y Gin jugaban a las cartas "Gin que tengo esta vez?" le pregunto el ciego, Gin vio su mano 2 tres 1 rey y 1 diez, luego vio la mano de Tousen: cuatro ases.<p>

"Que mal Tousen volviste a perder" le dijo el peliblanco.

"Oh" respondió el ciego "Cuanto te debo ahora?"

"Como cien mil"

"Demoños".

"Alguien se da cuenta de que me estoy lastimando" Grito Aizen mientras las explosiones seguían, Tousen lo ignoro y continuo.

"Dos de tres?"

"Okay" respondió Gin.

* * *

><p>En otro cuarto de Las Noches Grimmjow estaba sobre una escalera plegable haciendo una casa de cartas de noventa y nueve pisos y estaba poniendo el ante ultimo piso. "Arroniero tenia razón, puedo suprimir mi ira y mis instintos asesinos haciendo casa de cartas, me siento tan calmado" pero justo cuando iba a poner la ultima carta una de las explosiones hizo temblar el suelo que derrumbo toda la casa "Ahora me siento furioso!" grito el.<p>

"Debo ir a mi lugar feliz, campos llenos de mariposas, mariposas de todos colores" gritaba Aizen mientras las explosiones seguían.

* * *

><p>Harribel, Ulquiorra, Arroniero, y Orihime estaban en el cuarto ubicado pisos debajo de la torre de Aizen así que los gritos, los temblores, y los sonidos de explosiones eran mucho mas fuertes, y de vez en cuando pedazos del techo caían de este. Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban sentados en un sillon mientras que Harribel y Arroniero estaban sentados en una mesa al otro lado del cuarto.<p>

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Continuaba gritando Aizen.

"Mujer se que me has rechazado otras veces pero lo he pensado mucho tiempo y creo que seriamos una gran pareja, entonces salimos esta noche?" Le grito (Debido a las explosiones) Ulquiorra a Orihime.

"No puedo, es que" Grito en respuesta Orihime mientras intentaba pensar en una excusa "Tengo que lavarme el pelo"

"Judas, Jesús, Dios alguno haga algo!" Grito Aizen mientras el sonido de una explosión mas fuerte se oía y grandes cachos de la pintura y el techo caían.

"Por favor Mujer tu sabes que no tienes Ducha en tu cuarto, dime la razón por que no quieres salir conmigo?" le grito Ulquiorra.

"Auxilio Satanás ¡Tu me debes Una!" Grito Aizen interrumpiendo de nuevo.

"No quiero decirte la razón pero me Obligas a hacerlo" Le dijo la pelinaranja "La razón por que no quiero salir contigo es que" y en ese momento las explosiones y los gritos pararon y Orihime lo grito a todo pulmón sin notarlo "Me apestan los pies"

"Y es por ese que estamos sentados acá, donde no nos llega" Dijeron Arroniero y Harribel al mismo tiempo. Aizen entro al cuarto su pelo estaba desecho y estaba cubierto de polvo y negro por las explosiones.

"Buenas noticias al fin pude fusionar el Hogyoku conmigo"

"Como" Pregunto Ulquiorra.

"Digamos que no lo metí a través de mi boca y que si alguien lo robara no querría tocarlo sabiendo donde estuvo" Hubo un minuto de incomodidad en que pareció en que el tanque de Arroniero se tornaba a un color verde nausea "La defensa perfecta" Sentencio Aizen.


	4. El que sobrevivió

**Hola a todos mis lectores como les va. A mi perfectamente pronto me graduare de la secundaria y me voy a poder tomar unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Lo que significa que tendremos mas historias de Entrenando a un Quincy, Locuras en las noches, y actualizare los capítulos de Hemos vuelto pero bueno ya basta de hablar y vamos a la historia estelarizada por el personaje mas lastimado de todos ¡Keigo Asano! **

**Ahora ya se lo que se preguntaran ¿Por qué Keigo participaría en un episodio de Locuras en Las Noches? Pero todo se explicara en la historia asi que disfruten de esta nueva entrega ****llamado.**

**Capitulo 4: ****El que sobrevivió**.

La conquista de Aizen había sido un gran éxito. El y sus Arrancars habían destrozado al Gotei 13 y habían derrotado a Ichigo Kurosaki y lo habían mandado a como dice uno a freír espárragos (EN EL INFIERNO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA). Luego si eso no fuera poco Aizen uso al pobre pueblo Karakura para crear la Oken y luego se rió, y si eso no fuera poco fue a la sociedad de almas y encerró en prisión a todos los Shinigamis que quedaban y se rió mas.

Y si eso no fuera poco para el Metrosexual hizo que se cambiara el papel tapiz de todas las divisiones del Gotei 13 de su color original a un Magenta fuerte de muy mal gusto (Como ese que tienen algunas ancianas en sus baños que parece que hace que quieras amputarte los ojos antes de pasar un minuto viéndolo) Y se rió mas. Pero Aizen nunca sospecho que no había eliminado a toda la población de Karakura (Aunque el pensamiento le saltaba en la mente como cuando uno se baja del colectivo y se pregunta ¿Me deje algo?) Bajo la nariz de Aizen una persona había sobrevivido.

Keigo Asano siempre había sido el mandadero de todos lo que lo conocían (Su hermana, sus amigos, sus padres, la ancianita de la esquina con osteoporosis, y la lista sigue por al menos 4 kilómetros) pero esto era ya demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>INICIA FLASHBACK.<strong>

Keigo, Kon (en el cuerpo de Ichigo), Tatsuki, Chizuru, Don Kanonji, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, y Ururu estaban en el salón de entrenamiento bajo la tienda de Urahara.

"Muy bien este será nuestro plan de acción" dijo Yoruichi señalando un mapa "Si los capitanes del Gotei fallan nosotros atacaremos a aizen con todo lo que tenemos"

"Tessai tu lo encerraras en un Kido" Le dijo Urahara a su mano derecha mientras el asentía "todos los demás excepto Keigo lo atacaremos por cada lado, muy bien, vamos a entrenar"

"Urahara-san" le dijo Keigo "¿y yo que hago?"

"A si Keigo" le dijo el tendero "Tu tienes un trabajo muy importante" entonces le entrego un papel "Ve a la dirección en el papel y tráeme lo que hay en esta lista"

"Son armas para combatir a Aizen?" pregunto emocionado.

"No son Pizzas" le respondió el rubio "Necesitamos comer no" Keigo abrió el papel y vio la dirección.

"Pero esto es a cuarenta kilómetros saliendo de la ciudad" se quejo el castaño.

"Y es mi lugar favorito" agrego el rubio "Asi que será mejor que comiences a caminar"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba el caminando, cargando catorce cajas de pizza de diferentes sabores mientras los demás peleaban contra el mal. Paso por algunas ruinas de la ciudad que posiblemente fueron causadas por la batalla. Keigo las ignoro y siguió su camino. Paso por su apartamento, este estaba completamente destruido, la casa de la viejita con osteoporosis, destruida también, pero que se le iba a hacer, Keigo no se molesto en lo mas mínimo (Su apartamento destruido= Ir a la casa de Mizuiru (No homo) y no soportar a su hermana, La casa de la viejita con osteoporosis destruida= ella yéndose muy lejos y el no tendría que soportarla)<p>

Al fin Keigo llego a la propiedad de la tienda de Urahara "Gente sory por tardar pero hubo problemas con la orden por que al parecer los calamares no estaban en temporada y… Santa "Beep" en una "Beep" con "Beep" encima" Y lo que dijo lo ameritaba las profanidades.

La tienda de Urahara estaba completamente destruida y todo señalaba a lo peor.

"O por dios todo Kararakura a muerto entonces debo apresurarme, tengo poco tiempo" Tiro las pisas y agarro una Zanpakuto tirada en el suelo y luego poniendo una voz burlona y ridícula empezó "Oooh mírenme soy Ichigo, mi novia es un monstruo de grandes pechos y tengo poderes de S hinigami y de Hollow y por eso me creo mejor que los demás y debo abusar de Keigo físicamente ¡todos los días!" Hubo una explosión y Keigo Huyo asustado mientras agarraba la mitad de las cajas de Pizza "La ciudad completa ha muerto necesito algo para alimentarme"

* * *

><p><strong>Unos<strong>** días después**

Aizen y Ulquiorra estaban haciendo la fila en la cafetería de Las Noches (Por que el malvado Villano de nuestra serie y además nuevo rey Espíritu haría la cola en una cafetería no tengo la menor idea)

"Y entonces mate el pigmeo de pelo blanco y al viejo matusalén y después cree la Oken con todo el pueblo" Le contaba Aizen a Ulquiorra quien escuchaba atenta y calladamente "Debiste verlo fue increíble, cuerpos de Shingamis por todas partes, fue Increíble"

"Estoy seguro que mato a todos Aizen-Sama" le respondió Ulquiorra.

"Claro que los mate a todos idiota" Le dijo mientras avanzaban al área de sopas "Ya dije que era increíble, no seria increíble y me vería como un completo idiota si no hubiera matado a todo Karakura"

"MHMHM" Pensó Ulquiorra al acercarse a las sopas "comeré la sopa de cebolla" le dijo al empleado de la cafetería que sin saberlo era Keigo usando el disfraz mas infalible de todos (Un bigote falso). Al verlos Keigo se asusto y tiro su cucharón mientras escondía mitad de su cara detrás de una de las ollas de Sopa. Aizen y Ulquiorra se quedaron con una cara de WTF por un minuto.

"Y yo quiero la sopa de espinaca" continuo Aizen "Pero no con ese cucharón, manos de manteca" Keigo con un miedo que ya parecía que había ensuciado sus pantalones sonrió y les sirvió las sopas, los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras empezaba a repetir "Cucharón, Cucharón, Cucharón, Cucharón"

"UUUUHHH, Pie de manzana" babeo Ulquiorra al pasar por los postres.

"Cucharón, es una palabra graciosa" Continuo Aizen pero entonces se le abrieron los ojos (Como cuando estas en el colectivo al colegio y te das cuenta que el ensayo era para hoy) "Un minuto, algo no anda bien" El y Ulquiorra regresaron a donde Keigo y lo vieron con unas caras, mientras Keigo ponía una cara de 'estoy muerto' pero el momento dramático se rompio cuando Aizen dijo con una sonrisa "No nos diste galletitas" Keigo saco dos paquetes de sus bolsillos y se los dio y ambos se fueron al fin.

"Todos los que conozco están muertos" Dijo silenciosamente Keigo.

"Este, ¿Tienen mas macarrón con queso?" Pregunto Yammy.

"Claro que si" Dijo felizmente Keigo.

**Bueno que les parecio espero que les haya gustado comentenme mucho que me aburro sino.**


	5. omake de Devapaths

**Hola a mis queridos lectores este es un capitulo que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba para mis finales de la secundaria iba a ser como un fanfic dedicado a despedir mi secundaria pero bueno el tiempo no me dio para escribirlo y bueno ahora les presento el capitulo/Omake de Locuras en las noches titulado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se me fue la luz.<strong>

Era una noche fresca de invierno en el mundo de los vivos, en un apartamento de la ciudad de Buenos Aires el gran autor (Aun no voy a dar mi nombre real) Devapaths estudiaba para sus exámenes finales.

"El proceso por el cual la comida baja por el esófago al estomago se llama…" Le da vuelta a la pagina "perístasis… ya casi estoy unas horas masa de estudio y estaré listo para los finales" de repente la lámpara de escritorio de nuestro héroe se apaga "Demonios ahora que" el revisa la bombilla se fundió "Demonios"

Nuestro héroe decide salir de su cuarto para buscar una bombilla nueva "Larga vida mis pelotas…" Se queja el, al fin llega a la cocina.

"Veamos 35 watts, 20 watts, 15 watts, no hay de 18" el mira su reloj "La una de la mañana, cielos debo ver el reloj mas seguido" El regresa a su cuarto derrotado y entonces la idea le viene a la cabeza.

"Si lo hago despacio tal vez el no lo note" dice mientras acerca su mano hacia el interruptor de la luz de techo de su cuarto "El esta dormido no puede saberlo"

"Si tocas ese interruptor, vas a desear ser Tesla cuando Nnoitra esta furioso" grita mi viejo desde su cuarto. Bueno ahora necesito una lámpara nueva pero de donde voy a sacar una a esta hora sin despertar a nadie.

De repente una idea me llega a la cabeza, busco en los cajones de mi escritorio, y saco mi llave la alzo en el aire y la giro e inmediatamente una Garganta se abre. Hueco Mundo allá voy.

* * *

><p><strong>Veinte minutos mas tarde.<strong>

Estoy de regreso en mis estudios devuelta con luz para leer y tranquilo.

"Esto es humillante" Dice una voz al lado mió.

"Por favor viejo has esto por mi" Le digo a Arroniero que esta parado al lado de mi escritorio, un cable que sale de sus piernas conectado al enchufe, y su cabeza tubo brillando con un color amarillo "Solo esta noche por favor"

"Okay solo esta vez" una de sus cabezas acepta. Pasan unos minutos de silencio y entonces yo lo rompo.

"Cuales eran las cosas después del estomago?" le pregunto.

"El duodeno, el páncreas, el hígado, y luego los intestinos" el me responde.

"Whoa como lo sabes" Le pregunto mientras checo las respuestas.

"Mi poder se llama Glotonería y tiene que ver con devorar cosas es obvio que debería saberlo"

"Buen punto" le digo y luego continúo estudiando.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que debo un poco de explicación bueno lo que pasa es que esto esta basado en una historia real que me paso a mi, estaba estudiando para mi final de anatomía cuando la bombilla en mi lámpara se fundió. Por Razones de que la lámpara en el techo gasta mucha energía mi viejo no me deja prenderlas y se enfurece cuando lo hago. Así que después de pensar como seguir estudiando se me ocurrió usar una vieja lámpara de lava que era de mi hermana, y funciono. Mientras estudiaba se me ocurrió que seria gracioso si un poder especial de Arroniero fuera que tenga un cable unido al cuerpo y cuando se lo conecta a un enchufe su cabeza se podría usar de lámpara de lava. <strong>


	6. el cumpleaños de Aizen primera parte

**Bueno aca les traigo**** mi primer fanfic que viene en pares espero que les guste a mi me encanto escribirlo. Quiero agradecerle a todos mis lectores que siempre me están apoyando (Por que les digo esto ahora si no me gane un Martín Fierro NO TENGO IDEA) pero bueno aca les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

**P.S: si no les gusta Ulquiorra x Orihime Léanlo de todos modos por que hay muy poquito de esto.**

**Capitulo 5: El cumpleaños de Aizen (Parte 1).**

Nuestra historia comienza con el malo de los malos, Aizen viéndose al espejo se revisa su peinado, su lengua, y el color de sus ojos, y algo raro tiene su cara. Esta preocupado (Ósea talvez en algunas personas la cara de preocupación sea normal pero en Aizen es mas posible que mi viejo me preste plata a ver la cara de Aizen preocupada). Entonces la puerta al cuarto se abre y entra Ulquiorra quien se acerca a su jefazo/padre y le pregunta "Aizen-Sama me daría a mi y a la Humana unos días libres para irnos a Acapulco?"

"Si" Le responde Aizen sin sacar su cara de preocupación.

"Bueno si usted se opone pues…" Le dice Ulquiorra creyendo que la respuesta es no "Un minuto usted dijo si?"

"Si, si, vallan tranquilos y tomen muchas fotos" le respondió, aun con su cara que mostraba su humor por los suelos (Casi se podía decir que lo perforaba) y mirando para otro lado.

"Se siente mal Aizen-Sama?" y con esa pregunta la cara de aizen cambio de preocupación a una de curiosidad. El dio vuelta su cabeza para ver al Cuarto Espada.

"Por que me lo preguntas?"

"No por nada"

"Sabes Ulquiorra, mientras iba a esa tienda que vende te al por mayor me encontré con un viejo amigo de la Sociedad De Almas"

"todavía vive?"

"Si, pero me hizo la misma pregunta que tu, ¿Te sientes mal?"

"Lo dejo ir con su novia a Acapulco también?" le pregunto entupidamente el arrancar.

"No, pero me dijo que me veía viejo y cansado, Dime la verdad Cuarto Espada ¿me vez viejo y cansado?"

"Lo cansado no se le nota" y con esa razón Aizen se enojo.

"Tampoco lo de viejo, Nadie es viejo a los cuarentaitantos años"

"Pero a su edad" Le dijo enfureciendo mas al supremo gobernante de Hueco Mundo.

"Esa es mi edad, Tengo cuarentaitantos"

"Cuarenta y todos" agrego Ulquiorra.

"Mira, Cuarto por que no te vas a empacar las valijas para Acapulco" Y entonces Ulquiorra dio una reverencia se despidió y desapareció en un Sonido "Ulquiorra!… olvidaste cerrar mi puerta" al ver que nadie contestaba se dirigió a la puerta y salio del cuarto pero justo en ese momento un Arrancar con bandejas de comida choco con el y el contenido de las bandejas se derramo sobre el pelo de Aizen.

"Aizen-Sama yo lo siento mucho" se disculpo el Arrancar que sabia que el terrible castigo de "arruinar el pelo de Aizen" le iba a caer.

"No esta bien fue mi error" se disculpo Aizen. El Arrancar se quedo sin palabras excepto tres.

"Se siente mal?"

"Por que lo preguntas?"

"No por nada" se defendió el Arrancar y yo mejor me largo que tengo mucho trabajo, y agarrando la bandeja salio corriendo a más no poder.

Un rato después Aizen estaba en la sala del trono intentándose limpiarse la cosa que le había caído en el pelo cuando sus dos Fangirls numero 1 Loly y Menoly entraron a la sala.

"Buenos días Aizen-Sama" dijeron las dos en unísono.

"¡Que tienen de buenos!" Les grito en respuesta.

"Se siente mal?" le preguntaron las dos.

"Me acaban de preguntar si me siento mal?"

"Si"

"¿Y por que?"

"Bueno lo que pasa es que no me gusta para nada su cara" respondió Loly.

"Pues estamos a mano" Dijo Aizen "Pero… Díganme la verdad Chicas ¿Doy la impresión de estar enfermo?"

"Quiere la verdad o la mentira?" le preguntaron las dos.

"Por favor déjenme solo" les dijo.

Un rato después entro al salón del trono Yammy jugando con su perrito.

"Hola Yammy" le dijo Aizen mas melancólico.

"Aizen-Sama" se asusto Yammy al oírlo "Yo no creí que estuviera aquí, en mi defensa mi perrito entro solo al cuarto y yo lo seguí y…"

"No importa Yammy necesito…"

"Por favor no otra misión al mundo humano me acaban de reubicar el brazo y como usted sabe yo…"

"No, no, no Yammy no es eso quiero saber tu como me vez"

"Pues con los ojos"

"Pues eso ya los se"

"Y entonces para que me pregunta?"

"Lo que te quería preguntar es, si ¿doy la impresión de estar cansado?"

"¿Cansado de que si no hace nada?"

"¿Quién dice que no hago nada?" le grito enojado Aizen.

"Bueno pues después de fusionarse con el Hogyoku actúa como embarazada, solo se sienta en ese trono de piedra y toma el "tesito de la tarde" las 24 horas"

"Sabes lo difícil que es caminar después de poner el Hogyoku por donde lo puse?"

"Mejor no quiero saberlo" respondió el Arrancar y viendo a su perrito parecía que también el se había asqueado con el ultimo comentario de Aizen.

"Pero me vez mal o algo"

"Hoy se ve feo" le dijo el arrancar apresuradamente y al ver la cara furiosa de Aizen continuo "Pero ya sabe como dicen 'el hombre debe ser feo, fuerte y formal" a eso Aizen sonrió "Así que solo le falta ser fuerte y formal… ósea que le falta muy poco para ser hombre… ósea…"

"Yaaaa!. Yammy no te asesino por que sos el único que me levanto el animo"

"¿por?"

"Por que tu no me hiciste la pregunta que me hacen todos los demás '¿Se siente mal?'"

"quienes le preguntaron eso"

"Todos. Un amigo mió, Ulquiorra, los Arrancar, Loly, Menoly"

"Que tontos por preguntar"

"Claro Yammy claro" le dijo felizmente mas animado.

"Por que preguntar algo que se nota a kilómetros" Y con ese comentario a Aizen le cayo un peso de dos toneladas a su animo se levanto de su trono y camino hasta la puerta del ascensor que llevaba a su cuarto en la torre mientras la marcha fúnebre se escuchaba en el fondo. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y entonces el entro y se fue. Yammy se quedo mirando eso por un segundo, la marcha fúnebre seguía tocándose de fondo.

"Cielos que himno mas deprimente Eligio Aizen como himno nacional" luego se dio vuelta y vio a un grupo de Arrancar tocando la marcha fúnebre "Aun no les dio un cuarto para ensayar"

"Nop" respondió el Arrancar director de la banda 


	7. Estamos aburridos

**Wow estas Vacaciones que tengo me están haciendo un escritor más rápido. Bueno y ahora para continuar mi record de Publicar/actualizar una historia por día aca esta mi nuevo capitulo de Locuras en las Noches (No me llamen pervertido a mi llámenlo a Aizen y a un amigo que me dio la idea)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Estamos aburridos.<strong>

Un día normal Aizen leía tranquilamente en su trono cuando Gin se le puso enfrente y se quedo mirándolo por un buen rato.

"Ugh" se quejo Aizen "Se que me voy a lamentar esto después pero, que es lo que quieres Gin"

"Aizen-Sama" le dijo tranquilamente el ojos de zorro "Yo y los Arrancar estamos aburridos"

"Y tengo que ver en esto por?" le dijo cada vez mas impaciente el castaño.

"Usted es el Jefe y proveedor de esta organización"

"Gin no estoy de humor para esto, sabes que por que no vas a la bodega y vez si algo ahí puede entretenerlos"

"Okay" Sonrió el plateado y luego desapareció en un Shunpo.

"Ahora que se fue" Dijo discretamente Aizen apretando un botón en su trono que hizo que se sellaran todas las entradas al cuarto, luego dos pantallas bajaron del techo y apareció la imagen de Nel, Harribel, Loly, Menoly, y toda la fracción de Harribel en una clase de spa/baño "Las cámaras en el spa de mujeres se pagan por si solos" Dijo sonriente Aizen mientras sacaba un tacho lleno de pochoclo.

"Ey chicas comparemos pechos" Sugirió Nel a lo que todas las demás accedieron.

"Amo ser el rey" Sonrió Aizen.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Las Noches (Para ser mas exacto Las Bodegas) Gin, Yammy, Arroniero, Grimmjow, y Nnoitra Buscaban entre las cajas "Alguno encontró algo?" pregunto Gin mientras metía las manos en otra caja.<p>

"Nada solo viejos experimentos de Szayel" Dijo Yammy mientras levantaba una caja y debajo aparecía un Arrancar incompleto (Al decir esto quiero decir que le faltaban las piernas).

"Padre dame piernas" suplico el Arrancar, lo que hizo que Yammy lo desintegrara con un Cero.

"Me aburro" Dijo Yammy.

"Oigan muchachos miren lo que encontré" Les grito Grimmjow desde una esquina. Todos se acercaron a el y vieron que el tenia una caja llena de Arneses

"Que hacen estas cosas aquí?" Pregunto Yammy.

"Son lo que quedo después del intento fallido de la película de Superman que intento filmar Aizen"

"Estas cosas se ven geniales probémoslas" Dijo emocionado Nnoitra.

"Chicos no quiero asustarlos pero…" Dijo Arroniero "Pero recuerdan que para deshacernos del pan de carne que preparaba Tousen se lo dimos a Szayel para que experimentara con el" Todos asintieron "Bueno ya encontré a donde fue a parar" Entonces de las sombras emergió un monstruo pan de carne y los ataco con sus tentáculos. Todos empezaron a gritar y escapar pero de pronto el monstruo agarro la pierna de Arroniero y lo jalo a las sombras "Ayúdenme, pondrá huevos en mi tanque" grito el aterrorizado mientras era arrastrado a las sombras.

Todos salieron de la bodega y entonces Yammy cerro la puerta detrás de ellos, luego Grimmjow puso un mueble para bloquear la puerta, Nnoitra puso un florero, y por ultimo Gin puso una flor en el florero "Minuto nos olvidamos, de Arroniero" dijo Yammy.

"Su espíritu no fue sacrificado en vano" dijo Gin "El vivirá en la diversión que tendremos con los arneses. Bueno que hacemos con ellos"

Grimmjow sonrió cuando una idea le paso por la mente "Están pensando lo mismo que yo"

"Ooooh siii" Dijo Nnoitra.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde Grimmjow estaba suspendido en el aire por los arneses con un traje de astronauta "Creí que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo" Se quejo al ver a los demás colgados en los arneses, Ichimaru con un traje de superhéroe, Yammy con un uniforme de Básquet y un aro al lado, y Nnoitra en un disfraz que era como una clase de cerdo echo de papel mache. "Yo pensaba en astronautas"<p>

"Por que seriamos astronautas…" Dijo Yammy "Si podemos hacer un punto en el aire como en las películas" y entonces prosiguió a intentarlo solo para fallar miserablemente y que la pelota cayera al suelo "Alguien me la pasa devuelta?"

"Ustedes se perdieron la oportunidad de ser superhéroes" Dijo Gin mientras apretaba un botón en un control remoto y sus piernas eran subidas por una soga y un ventilador debajo de el se encendía dando el efecto de que estaba volando "La familia Ichimaru tiene una larga historia de ser superhéroes o intentar serlo, mi tío abuelo Tonic una vez salto del edificio mas alto de la Sociedad de Almas y pudo volar… por siete segundos" Y entonces entro Harribel al cuarto.

"Que hay Tia" le dijo Grimmjow.

"Déjenme adivinar…" dijo Harribel "Tienen cables, alguno dijo 'Están pensando lo mismo que yo?' Y luego quedaron en shock cuando descubrieron que estaban usando diferentes disfraces aun cuando fueron a la tienda de disfraces juntos"

"En el blanco"

"Sip"

"Que comes que adivinas"

"Como sea tengo que decirles que les conseguiré un aumento" comento la rubia

"Yay" Gritaron todos felices"

"Solo tengo que convencer a Aizen-Sama"

"OOOh" Se lamentaron todos.

"Nunca convencerás a Aizen aun sigo intentando que nos de TV Satelital" Dijo Yammy.

"Estoy harto de Aizen el nunca nos da nada por que nunca lo convencemos" Se quejo Grimmjow.

"Exacto: si nunca tratas, nunca fallas" Dijo Gin sonriendo "Desearía que mi tío abuelo Tonic hubiera vivido por ese credo, así sus ultimas palabras no hubieran sido 'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Dios esta si es una larg… Baugh'"

"No me importa lo que todos digan, yo creo que puedes convencer a Aizen" la consoló Nnoitra.

"Gracias cerdo volador" le agradeció la rubia (ella se refiere al disfraz).

"No soy un cerdo volador, eso seria completamente ridículo… Soy una Piñata humana"

"Piñata humana" Dijo Gin "Están pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"OOOh siii" Respondió Nnoitra. Minutos más tarde Gin, Harribel, Grimmjow, y Yammy le estaban pegando con palos a la piñata Nnoitra "Esto no era lo que estaba pensando, AUch" y entonces de la parte de abajo del disfraz cayo una pila de caramelos.

"Caramelos" gritaron los cuatro pero cuando se acercaron sus cabezas para agarrarlos estas chocaron entre si.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en lo mas profundo de Las Bodegas los monstruos pan de carne veían a su nuevo líder, Arroniero apareció envuelto en una capa blanca y con un monstruo pan de carne con sus tentáculos envueltos en su tanque y su cuerpo sobre su cabeza como una corona<p>

"Yo soy el Pan Alfa" y todos los Pan de Carne se regocijaron en emoción "Y ahora pare dominar al mundo, atacaremos la Casa Blanca"

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina este Capitulo. No se preocupen Arroniero no va a atacar la Casa Blanca<strong> **(Si Bush siguiera ahí) Tal vez pero no ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, déjenme muchos comentarios ya de por si** **les agradezco a mis Reviewers habituales: ****toaneo07****, ****Drake99999****, ****lovetamaki1****. Sus Reviews siempre me animan a continuar gracias.**


	8. La Batalla por el aumento

**Vamos con el capitulo 7 de nuestra humilde historia esta va ser una pequeña continuación de la anterior (Creo que muchas personas se preguntan sobre Harribel intentando conseguirle un aumento a los Arrancar bueno esto es lo que va a pasar ahora) bueno y así continua nuestra pequeña historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: La Batalla por el aumento.<strong>

Aizen estaba dormido en su trono con el tacho de pochocho vació a sus pies. Harribel se le acerco con una hoja de papel "Aizen-Sama, Aizen-Sama" le dijo mientras intentaba despertarlo.

"Nooo, Hinamori aléjate de mi con ese látigo… Aaaaaah" Y luego se levanto con cara medio traumada "Dios esa chica tenia unos raros fetichismos. Casi siento pena por el pobre Pigmeo de pelo blanco"

* * *

><p>En el Seireitei Hitsugaya estaba trabajando cuando se paro en seco "Taichou, que le ocurre?" Le dijo Rangiku despertándose de su siesta.<p>

"No lo se, creo que en algún lugar alguien me llamo pigmeo"

"Ay Taichou, solo es su imaginación" y entonces ella se volvió a acostar en el sillón "Gin adonde vas? Tienes que pagarme la pensión para tu hijo"

"Por que siempre soñara lo mismo?" se pregunto Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a Hueco Mundo Aizen vio a Harribel después de dar ese comentario y luego le dijo "Que puedo hacer por usted Harribel"<p>

"Aizen-Sama este papel tiene algo que cambiara todo"

"Si es sobre las cámaras, eso fue un capricho del arquitecto" se defendió Aizen creyendo que su pequeño plan de espiar se caía.

"Que cámaras?" le pregunto la rubia.

"Nada" Se defendió "Entonces que tenia ese papel?".

"Es una petición para que nos de un aumento" Aizen se la arrebato de las manos.

"Aumento?"

"Si, Todos hemos trabajado muy duro y creo que nos lo merecemos" Aizen lo leyo atentamente "Solo necesitamos que lo firme"

"Bien me parece un escrito muy interesante pero…" Y entonces aizen doblo el papel y se lo devoro "Si no esta entonces no puedo firmarlo".

"No me haga usar esto" y le mostró su mano con un guante.

"Como es que tenias ese guante a la mano?"

"Llevo unos conmigo siempre por que a Sunsun se le hacen bolas de tela en la garganta por tener la manga tan cerca de la boca" y entonces le metió la mano por la boca y empezó a buscar "Vamos… vamos… donde esta… Lo tengo…" Y entonces saco una esfera negra "Que demonios es esto"

"El Hogyoku devuélvemelo"

"Se lo cambio por el papel"

"Hecho" y entonces escupió el papel Harribel le iba a dar el Hogyoku cuando a este le salieron piernas y un aboca, mordió a Harribel y se escapo corriendo.

"Ay me mordió" dijo Harribel agarrándose la mano.

"Genial, ahora voy a pasarme toda la noche poniendo dulce de leche en trampas para Hogyoku"

* * *

><p>Harribel estaba sentada en un bar de Las Noches viendo las noticias cuando Ulquiorra se sentó junto a ella en la barra "Termino tu turno?" le pregunto ella.<p>

"Si" le respondió Ulquiorra "Conseguiste el aumento"  
>"No"<p>

"Escucha Aizen es un maestro del engaño, la única forma de hacerlo firmar el papel es engañándolo a el" Le sugirió el pelinegro.

"Eso es ya se que debo hacer" Dijo ella.

"Pueden bajar la voz?" Dijo el Arrancar que servia el bar "Intento oír las noticias" Ambos Espada se fijaron en el televisor el encabezado era 'Misterioso ejercito ataca las capitales del mundo, Testigos aseguran que son Pan de Carne Mutantes'

* * *

><p>Aizen estaba en el salón de reunión leyendo el Diario la primera pagina tenia el encabezado que decía 'Los Panes de Carne mutantes, atacan al ex presidente Bush, Obama no ha sido tocado' Aizen continuo leyendo mientras murmuraba "Le tendré que preguntar a Szayel si tiene algo que ver con esto"<p>

"Usted es Aizen Sousuke" Dijo una voz detrás de el. Aizen se dio vuelta y vio a Harribel disfrazada con un traje de oficina, lentes, y una peluca marrón.

"Y usted es?" le pregunto el.

"Mi nombre es Cecilia Abraham, y soy del departamento de derechos del trabajador"

"Interesante" Dijo Aizen siguiéndole el juego "Que puedo hacer por usted señorita Abraham"

"Sus empleados trabajan demasiado sin un buen pago o plan de Jubilación" Se acerco a el con el papel "En adelante las obligaciones de los Arrancar se limitaran a ver televisión y navegar por Internet"

"Para eso tengo a Wonderweiss y no lo hace nada mas"

"Además debe firmar este papel concediéndoles un aumento a sus empleados"

"Y si me niego?"

"Le cierro Las Noches tan rápido que ni podrá decir Auch" ella se empezó a ir mientras decía "tiene hasta pasado".

"Dos pueden jugar este juego, Zorra"

"Uau aua au" le dijo Wonderweiss desde un lado de el cuarto mientras veía caricaturas en una televisioncita.

"Ya se que dije una grosería pero lo ameritaba"

Unas horas mas tarde Harribel estaba en su palacio sentada en su escritorio cuando su reloj sonó "Muy bien hora de ver que decidió Aizen".

"Muy buenas tardes" Dijo alguien mientras ella salía. Ella se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Aizen con un pedazo de mascara de Hollow echo de papel mache en su cabeza, una peluca negra, un traje de mafioso y un bigote falso.

"Soy Dimitri Garbidian un miembro de los Arrancar Armenios, Aizen nos paga por protección, reconoce a esta mujer" Y prosiguió a mostrar un papel donde había dibujado una mujer de palitos.

"Es Cecilia Abraham de donde sacaste la foto"

"De cámara de seguridad" y señalo a un papel pegado a una pared que tenia dibujado una cámara de seguridad "Su interferencia, hizo creer a los empleados de Aizen que iban a recibir un aumento por eso la he matado"

"No puede hacer eso" dijo enojada.

"Pues ya esta echo" Y entonces saco un dibujo de la mima mujer de palitos pero esta vez atravesada por espadas y sangrando "Aizen me a dicho que ahora no les dará el aumento, Buenos días" y entonces desapareció en un Shunpo.

"Esto es la guerra" dijo la rubia mas enojada que nunca.

"Aizen regreso al salón del trono, ahí estaba Ulquiorra esperando "Algún problema?" Dijo sin sacarse el disfraz o el acento armenio.

"Ninguno, pero tiene visitas" le respondió Ulquiorra y entonces de detrás de una cortina para cambiarse salio Harribel vestida con una peluca negra, sin su mascara (No pregunten como lo hizo) y un vestido viejo.

"No me reconoces Dimitri" Dijo ella mientras hacia un acento armenio "Soy Mama Marush matriarca de los Arrancar Armenios" lo que asusto a Dimitri/Aizen "Haz matado a una mujer Dimitri has traído el deshonor a nuestro pueblo. Ya sabes que hacer"

"Marusha khndrum yem voghormut'yun unets'ir (Traducido del armenio quiere decir: Marush por favor ten piedad)" Dijo Dimitri poniéndose de rodillas y suplicando.

"Duk' spanel Kiny yev gitem, mer kanonnery ch'ka voch' mi kerp durs gal ays (Traducción: tu mataste una mujer y conoces nuestras reglas no hay forma de que salgas de esta)" le respondió ella. Aizen se levanto y corrió a la cortina para cambiarse y se escondió detrás de ella, unos pocos segundos mas tarde salio vestido de Shinigami y con una peluca naranja

"Ichigo Kurosaki, del Gotei 13 he dedicado 10 años de mi carrera a destruir su imperio, esto se acabo Mama Marush" Harribel corrió al vestidor y salio con una peluca negra diferente y arrodillada para parecer que era mas baja.

"Y yo soy Rukia Kurosaki, su obsesión con los armenios a destruido nuestro matrimonio y me a lanzado a los brazos de mi amante Renji" Aizen volvió al vestidor y salio con el mismo traje de Shinigami pero con una peluca roja.

"Y yo soy Renji, tu estas vieja y estéril te dejo por una mujer que me pueda dar un hijo" Ella se metió devuelta al vestidor (Esto se esta poniendo repetitivo) y salio con un traje de capitán del Gotei 13 y una peluca estilo Unohana.

"Y yo soy su doctor y al parecer la radiación que produce Zabimaru en Bankai le ha destrozado un testículo, nunca podrá tener hijos" Aizen se volvió a meter en el vestidor, abajo algunos Arrancar y Gin se habían juntado para ver el espectáculo. Aizen salio vestido con un traje raro y una peluca rosa.

"Y yo soy Mono, el hijo de Renji en el futuro el otro testículo se volvió mas fuerte y copulo con la espíritu de la Zanpakutou de Renji para concebirme (De eso hablo de la chica sexy que era el espíritu de la Zanpakutou en la saga de Marumasa)" Harribel entro devuelta al vestidor y salio disfrazada de Mayuri.

"Y yo soy Mayuri Korutsuchi y he demostrado que los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles" Aizen entro en el vestidor y salio disfrazado de Harribel.

"Y yo soy Harribel y todo esto es solo una ilusión causada por beber mucho" Harribel se metió en el vestidor y salio vestida de Aizen.

"Y yo soy Aizen no les daré un aumento Harribel"

"Por el amor de dios firma los papeles para obtener el aumento"

"Jamás" Entonces Aizen (El verdadero) le saco de las manos los papeles a Harribel.

"Entonces en ese caso yo Harribel falsificare tu firma" Dijo Aizen mientras sin saberlo firmaba "Aizen Sousuke" Harribel solo agarro los papeles y se empezó a ir del cuarto.

"Tragos por mi cuenta por el nuevo aumento" Les grito a todos los presentes que empezaron a celebrar mientras todos salían del cuarto.

"Que pasa?" Dijo Aizen confundido "He ganado?" Wonderweiss que estaba en un lado del cuarto viendo la tele empezó a negar con la cabeza, luego agarro la televisión y se empezó a ir "Minuto esa tele la compre yo" Grito Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no se hallan confundido mucho mándenme sus Reviews y alienten que esto continué, estoy trabajando como nunca.<strong>


	9. Nnoitra y su problema

**Hola a todos mis lectores como están (como decía un amigo, la casa bien?, el perro bien?, la familia bien?) como sea.**

"**Pero señor Devapath"**

"**Dime Billy"**

"**Tomy"**

"**Exacto"**

"**¿Usted no dijo que iba a actualizar una historia diariamente?"**

"**Bueno Rony lo que pasa es que dije eso sin imaginarme que seria tan difícil hacerme escribir, además que se me a reducido un poco el tiempo libre"**

"**Pero esa no es excusa"**

"**Tampoco el Yunque que caerá sobre ti" y entonces Tomy es aplastado por un enorme yunque. **

**Bueno ahora que esto se acabo continuemos a nuestra historia, me complace decir que tengo a un invitado especial.**

* * *

><p>Nuestra historia comienza como la introducción del show de Alfred Hitchcock (La silueta dibujada (Si no lo conocen búsquenlo en youtube)) Una sombra de un hombre parado se acerca, y casi no coincide con la silueta. Las luces se encienden y la sombra resulta ser Meiyo Saishono (De mi Fanfic Hemos Vuelto) el mira la silueta y se sorprende.<p>

"Cielos soy mas pequeño que la silueta, debo estar perdiendo peso"

"Meiyo estamos al aire" Le digo yo desde una cortina.

"O si perdón" El se gira para ver a la audiencia "Buenos días a todos, esta historia ha sido censurada por su vasta cantidad de malas palabras así que se a cambiado esas palabras han sido sustituidos por Bleeps inofensivos para nuestra audiencia. Nuestra historia trata de amor, inteligencia, violencia, y un Arrancar que maldecía demasiado" una cortina roja detrás de el se empieza a abrir y el continua "Sin mas preámbulo les presentamos"

**Capitulo 8: Nnoitra y su problema.**

Todo Arrancar tenia un problema, no digo problemas graves pero problemas que vienen con la personalidad, cuerpo, o habilidades de cada uno. Por ejemplo Stark, el siempre se dormía en los peores momentos y lugares , Barragán digamos que podía matar a una persona o dos con su aliento mañanero, Harribel su cuerpo distraería a cualquiera de cualquier cosa, pero nuestra historia hoy se centra en el Espada numero 5 Nnoitra.

Nnoitra estaba en la cafetería de Las Noches con la mirada perdida viendo a la mesa de enfrente donde estaba sentada el amor de su vida, la por ese entonces tercera Espada Nelliel Tu Odelshuank (O como caramba se escriba ese apellido). Nnoitra estaba enamorado de ella y quería invitarla a salir pero, ahí es donde interfería su pequeño problema. Perdido en sus fantasías con la peliverde Nnoitra levanto el cartón de leche en su bandeja y por accidente apretó su mano haciendo que el contenido se derramara sobre el.

"Maldición derrame bleep leche sobre mi bleep ropa, enserio quien bleep en bleep piensa que la bleep leche la tengo que tomar con un bleep cartón" dije pequeño problema?, bueno en verdad era uno grande "Si tuviera un bleep centavo por cada bleep vez que bleep derramo algo en mi ropa no sabrían lo bleep rico que yo bleep seria" Nnoitra maldecía tanto que su boca había sido declarada un basurero de desechos tóxicos por Aizen (Y hubo acto y todo). En eso Ulquiorra se acerco a la mesa y se puso a comer tranquilamente "Oi vampirito por que bleep te sientas en mi bleep mesa".

"Para ver como babeas por Nelliel" respondió el.

"Ya quiero bleep ver cuando tu tengas bleep por una mujer"

"Es mas posible que consigas una cita con Nel a que eso pase"

"Ha muy bleep bueno" le respondió y luego el pudo notar como Nel salía de la cafetería "Te voy a demostrar que yo bleep puedo" Y entonces el salio corriendo para alcanzar a Nel.

"Por que presiento que un desastre se acerca" Se dijo el emo mientras continuaba con su almuerzo.

Nel iba caminando por el pasillo cuando Nnoitra se le acerco. "Nel espera" Ella paro y vio a Nnoitra.

"Hola" dijo ella

"Bueno yo quería preguntarte si bleep saldrías conmigo pues bleep soy un hombre y tu una bleep mujer y eso seria bleep normal y bleep…"

"Por favor Nnoitra para"

"Entonces que bleep dices" Ahora Nel se veía un poco mas enojada.

"Que eres una bestia, no quiero verte hasta que mejores tu lenguaje" y luego se fue. Nnoitra se dio vuelta y vio a Ulquiorra detrás de el con un gigantesco baso de gaseosa viendo el espectáculo. Nnoitra agarro al cara pálida (Bueno extremadamente pálida) y se arrodillo frente a el.

"Bleep Ulquiorra mírame estoy bleep enamorado por favor ayúdame bleep si por favor"

"Por que debería?"

"No te molestare por una semana y te diré quien rompió tu casco a la mitad"

"Echo" Después de un rato Ulquiorra y Nnoitra bajaron al laboratorio de Szayel. "Muy bien estas listo para el primer tratamiento?"

"Bleep listo"

"Entonces comencemos" Dijo felizmente Szayel "Siempre quise probar este experimento" y entonces saco una gigantesca maquina de un rincón. La maquina tenia un sillón como los de un dentista pero este tenia cuerdas de cuero para amarrar al paciente "Señores les presento el destructor de malos hábitos 5000"

"Por que 5000?" pregunto Ulquiorra.

"La verdad no me acuerdo" respondió Szayel "Esta maquina la usan los astronautas"

"Para que?"

"Tampoco lo se, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, necesitamos que Nnoitra se siente en esta silla" El quinto Espada accedió y luego de sentarse en la silla lo ataron a esta "Muy bien la maquina funciona así, cada vez que digas una mala palabra te lo hará saber" dijo Szayel mientras calibraba la maquina.

"Y como bleep lo ara?" pregunto Nnoitra y al instante la maquina respondió con un puñetazo con un guante do box "eres un bleep de la bleep" y la maquina contesto con un pastelazo en su cara "Hijo de la bleep como te atreves…" y la maquina continuo respondiéndole pasaron cinco minutos y la maquina comenzó a echar humo "Eres un bleep con bleep encima de bleep"

"Ulquiorra" le dijo silenciosamente Szayel.

"Dime"

"Ya me acorde por que el 5000"

"Por"

"Los otros 4999 explotaron por sobrecargas"

"Oh oh" y entonces ambos vieron la maquina las válvulas de presión ya habían llegado al limite, ambos Arrancar salieron corriendo y dejaron a Nnoitra solo.

Unos minutos después ocurrió la explosión algunos Hollows aseguraron que Las Noches se levanto del suelo veinte centímetros, otros que la explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Stark pero esas son otras historias.

Szayel y Ulquiorra abrieron la puerta del laboratorio, la cual al abrirse se hizo polvo. Nnoitra seguía atado a la destruida silla y estaba todo negro por la explosión. "Te sientes bien?" le pregunto Ulquiorra.

"Como bleep quieres bleep que bleep me bleep sienta bleep acabo bleep de bleep estar al lado de una bleep explosión" le respondió furioso.

"Demonios" dijo Szayel "Tendré que usar el plan B" y entonces se metió en otro cuarto y luego regreso con una caja metálica con varios botones y un cable eléctrico saliendo de uno de los lados. Puso la caja sobre una mesa cerca de donde estaba atado Nnoitra y luego conecto el cable a un enchufe en el suelo y luego saco dos cables rojos de la caja y los conecto a las manos de Nnoitra "Muy bien, el plan B es un poco de la tradicional terapia de electroshock, cada vez que maldigas esta caja te dará una descarga eléctrica, y mientras mas maldigas mas fuerte será el voltaje"

"Szayel juro por Aizen que cuando salga de esta voy a patearte en la bleep… aaaahhhh" Y el tratamiento de electroshock comenzó "Maquina de bleep… aaaahhhh" y continuo así por veinte minutos, cuando Ulquiorra cómenos a percatarse de que las luces en el cuarto empezaban a parpadear. Nnoitra continuaba maldiciendo y el voltaje seguía aumentando.

* * *

><p>Aizen estaba tranquilamente sentado en un Jacuzzi cuando de repente las luces en el cuarto se apagaron "Gin te olvidaste de pagar la luz?"<p>

"No, la cuenta esta al día, alguien en el palacio debe estar usando una exagerada cantidad de electricidad" Aizen se quedo en la oscuridad en silencio.

"Wow así debe ser como Tousen ve el mundo"

* * *

><p>Devuelta en el laboratorio Szayel seguía electrocutando a Nnoitra "Ulquiorra necesito mas poder" le grito, Ulquiorra se dio vuelta y vio a Yammy corriendo dentro de una rueda para hámster gigante y vestido como uno.<p>

"Corre mas rápido" le ordeno.

"Entiendo lo de la rueda de hámster pero por que tengo que usar el disfraz"

"Por que combina con el tema" simplemente le respondió.

"Mas poder" Grito Szayel.

"Hijos de la bleep, cuando los bleep tenga voy a bleep en sus bleep, con bleep soga de atar bleep y un pasaje de tren" les grito furioso Nnoitra mientras lo continuaban electrocutando.

"Yammy corre mas rápido"

"Eso intento" dijo Yammy incrementando el paso, de repente el eje de la rueda cedió y esta cayó al suelo y salio como un bólido fuera del laboratorio "Como se para esta cosa" grito Yammy antes de romper la muralla de Las Noches y desaparecer en el horizonte.

Después de eso Ulquiorra dejo el laboratorio de Szayel seguido por el suplicante Nnoitra. "Por favor Ulquiorra dame otra oportunidad".

"Ni loco eres incurable" le respondió el mientras los dos empezaban a caminar por el domo de Las Noches y justo pasaron al lado de Wonderweiss y Lilinette que estaban jugando en la arena.

"Por favor Ulquiorra. Tienes que ayudarme con mi problema. Es la única forma de que me gane el corazón de Nel"

"No, no hay forma de que…" y en ese momento lo noto "Por Aizen no lo puedo creer. Nnoitra acabas de decir tres oraciones sin una mala palabra".

"Claro, hay niños pequeños aquí" dijo señalando a los dos infantes Arrancar "Que me crees tan degenerado"

"Eso es, la cura a tu problema"

"Lo es?"

"Esta noche iniciaremos el plan, pero primero tengo que pedirle un favor a Stark y a Tousen"

En las estepas de Hueco Mundo Nel iba caminando tranquilamente en su paseo diario. Detrás de ella las cabezas de Nnoitra y Ulquiorra aparecieron tras una duna, Ulquiorra pateo a Nnoitra hacia delante y el se puso frente a Nel.

"Hola Nel" le dijo nervioso.

"Mas bien adiós señor boca sucia" Dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

"Espera un segundo b…" pero no pudo terminar por que Ulquiorra apareció por detrás y le puso a Wonderweiss enfrente. Nnoitra solo asintió y sonrió, agarro a Nel del brazo y la acerco a el "Un momento por favor. Me doy cuenta de que no hice la mejor impresión para ti Nel pero déjame redimirme escoltándote de nuevo a Las Noches"

"Enserio podrás mantener tu boca bajo control?"

"Claro, tienes mi palabra" Y entonces ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso. En el cielo apareció Ulquiorra en la primera etapa de su resurrección con Lilinette y Wonderweiss uno en cada brazo.

"Y yo voy a procurar que esas palabras se mantengan limpias" Dijo el.

Ambos Arrancar caminaban por la arena cuando de repente se les apareció Grimmjow "Hey imbeciles como les va"

"Creo que deberíamos tomar otro camino" Sugirió Nel.

"No te preocupes" Sonrió Nnoitra "el no lastimaría ni a una mosca" Y entonces Grimmjow prosiguió a darle un puñetazo en la cara "Eres un…" Nel ya se había tapado los oídos, pero de pronto Ulquiorra apareció en un Sonido agarro a Grimmjow, desapareció, y volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con Grimmjow vestido en pañales, un babero, y un chupete en la boca "Mal gatito, malo" le dijo Nnoitra calmándose, extendió su mano hasta Nel "Continuamos?" y entonces el par dejo atrás a Grimmjow, pero no antes de que Nnoitra le robara el chupete de la boca lo que hizo a Grimmjow estallar en llanto.

"Wow" dijo Nel cuando llegaron a su cuarto en Las Noches "Gracias por probarme lo contrario a lo que pensaba Nono"

"Eso significa que saldrías conmigo esta noche en una cita" Dijo nervioso el.

"Que bien lo hace" comento Ulquiorra a los dos infantes Arrancar mientras veía lo que pasaba desde una esquina.

"Ay que dulce eres" le dijo Nel a Nnoitra mientras pasaba su mano por la pera del Quinto Espada y el se derretía como manteca en ellas "pero justo le prometí a Harribel y su fracción ir al spa con ellas" lo que hizo que el cayera al suelo decepcionado "Pero llámame alguna vez okay" termino de decir sonriendo y luego le cerro la puerta.

La cara de Nnoitra se puso roja de furia "Nnoitra, por favor o hiciste genial" lo intento calmar Ulquiorra "Diste tu mejor esfuerzo y probaste que puedes tener una conversación sin maldecir ni una vez" pero Nnoitra no lo escuchaba y se veía cada vez mas furioso.

"Larguémonos de aquí" Le dijo Lilinette a Wonderweiss.

"Uwa" respondió el y ambos desaparecieron con un Sonido. Nnoitra cada vez se veía mas furioso hasta que de repente se calmo y dijo.

"Que mal, bueno tal vez otra noche" y entonces se empezó a ir a su cuarto "pero gracias de todos modos, vampirito" se despidió de Ulquiorra.

"Estas curado Nnoitra" dijo sorprendido Ulquiorra "Quien lo bleep diría" de repente por otro pasillo apareció el destructor de malos hábitos 5000 y se puso frente a Ulquiorra.

"Ya logre arreglar la maquina" Dijo Szayel saliendo detrás de esta "pero ahora esta en el modo 'Buscar y destruir'"

"Oh me lleva el bleep" dijo Ulquiorra antes de que la maquina lo agarrara.

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de ahí Yammy seguía en la rueda sin control, cuando esta se dio vuelta y se cayo, Yammy se salio de esta y vio que estaba en medio de un campo con una casa a un metro de el, y desde esta había un chico viéndolo.<p>

"Donde demonios estoy?"

"Estas en Entre Ríos Argentina" le respondió el chico.

"Demonios si que estoy lejos de casa"

"No te preocupes no eres el primer extraño que llega aquí corriendo dentro de una rueda gigante"

"Quien diría que le pasa a la gente tan seguido" Dijo Jack Sparrow saliendo de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado. De Antemano me disculpo si este capitulo no es tan gracioso como los anteriores, al principio me pareció buena idea como sea déjenme sus comentarios y gracias por leer<strong>


	10. especial de los 1000 hits

**No lo puedo creer 1000 Hits a alcanzado Locuras en Las Noches en serio me aman, bueno como sea esto es un momento Koda.**

**De repente entra un oso y me ruge.**

"**Saquen a este oso de aquí" Le grito enojado mientras saco al oso. Como agradecimiento a todos mis lectores e preparado esta historia (Cortita pero sincera) para celebrar que llegue a las mil vistas. Comencemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Especial de l<strong>**os mil Hits.**

Era un día normal en las noches Aizen se sentó en su trono para leer el diario (El Las Noches Times) y de repente apareció de atrás de el trono Nell (En su forma de bebe) de sorpresa que hizo que el gobernante de las noches casi se cayera de su silla.

"Che ¿tabet que Locudat en Lat Nochet llego a 1000 hits?"

"Aaaahhhh" grito asustado Aizen.

Después de eso, unas horas mas tarde Aizen estaba sentado en el sillón de su cuarto viendo tranquilamente la televisión cuando de repente Nell apareció de detrás de el sillón y le dijo.

"¿De conté que? Llego a lot 1000 hits" Aizen esta vez casi se muere del susto (Eso te ganas por ver la llamada con un monstruito marioneta suelto).

El evento se repitió por tercera vez mientras Aizen transformaba a un Hollow de las vendas del Hollow salio Nell y dijo

"1000 hits" y Aizen salio corriendo tan asustado que se resbalo y cayo por las escaleras.

Aizen estaba en el baño leyendo cuando de repente vio en el espejo que Nell estaba detrás de el. Se dio vuelta pero no había nada.

"Tranquilo Sousuke es solo tu imaginación" Se calmo a si mismo volvió a ver para el frente y se encontró a Nell enfrente suyo.

"1000 hits" Y Aizen casi se desmaya con ese ultimo susto.

Al fin Aizen no lo soporto más y fue a ver al psiquiatra. El estaba acostado en el sillón de la oficina y le contaba su problema.

"Doctor se me aparece una niñita Arrancar. Y me dice que Locuras en Las Noches alcanzo las 1000 vistas"

"¿Y por que no le creet?" Le dijo el doctor desde la silla con una voz conocida. Aizen abrió los ojos de sorpresa y vio al doctor, era Nell disfrazado con lentes y traje.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" grito Aizen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" grito Nell en respuesta.

Palabras de nuestro escritor: si créelo. Locuras en Las Noches llego a los 1000 Hits sigan leyendo y comentando que aun tenemos mas.

De repente Nell aparece viendo a la audiencia y dice. "¿Y vot? ¿Me creet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno este fue nuestro especial (Les dije que <strong>**iba a ser cortito) continúen con nosotros. Tengo aun muchas mas historias para escribir. Y gracias a todos por leerlas.**


	11. El Grimmjow explosivo

**Ola a todos como están, yo estoy en medio de mucha presión en estos días. Al estar tan cerca de votar (Es mi primera vez) pero espero que mi voto cuente. El siguiente capitulo de nuestra historia es algo que pensé mientras estaba trabajando en Internet espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: <strong>**El Grimmjow explosivo.**

Un día normal Barragán, y Yammy estaban en una de las salas de estar, conociendo al nuevo Noveno (El reemplazo de Arroniero desde que el había "muerto" hace como tres capítulos atrás y al decir "muerto" quiero decir que se había ido a conquistar el mundo con sus Panes de Carne sin que nadie mas lo supiera) Ezequiel Delfranco.

En ese instante Grimmjow entro al cuarto. "Hola perdedores que hacen"

"Estamos recibiendo al nuevo Noveno" Respondió Harribel sin molestarse por el insulto.

"E oído mucho de ti" Dijo amigablemente Ezequiel con un acento australiano.

"Oye bajito no te me hagas el amigable" se enojo con el Grimmjow.

"Pero yo quiero ser amigable" Respondió aun con el acento.

"Y además que hay con del acento?" le dijo enojado Grimmjow.

"Yo no hic tengo el acento por que hic…"

"Y ahora por que ese sonido de hic"

"No lo se hic esta fuera de mi control hic creo que ten…hic…go hipo"

"¿Hipo?" Le dijo Grimmjow.

"Ayu…hic…da no me hic siento hic bien"

"Estas bien?" le pregunto el ahora preocupado Grimmjow.

"Hic, hic, hic, hic"

"Que demonios esta pasando"

"Oh no todos cúbranse" Grito Barragán.

"Va a explotar" grito Yammy al ver los hipos haciéndose mas rápidos.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh" Grito Ezequiel y luego su cuerpo se hincho y por ultimo exploto en pedazos, a lo que los tres Arrancar presentes respondieron con un grito.

"Que demonios paso?" Grito Ulquiorra entrando al cuarto.

"Enserio pude oír eso desde el otro…" Dijo Harribel entrando también pero entonces dirigió su vista hacia los restos de Ezequiel y grito "¡O por Dios!"

"Ese era el nuevo, le dio algo raro" explico Grimmjow.

"Le dio hipo idiota" le dijo Barragán.

"¿Qué?" Respondió asustado Ulquiorra. "Por Aizen eso si da miedo, y yo he visto a Szayel vestido de travestí"

"De que hablas?" Le pregunto Grimmjow.

"Bueno pasaba por su laboratorio, se me ocurrió pasar a saludar, y cuando entre el estaba en un vestido rosa cantando 'I feel pretty'"

"No eso lo otro"

"Entonces nunca escuchaste cuando a un Arrancar le da hipo?" le pregunto Harribel.

"No"

"Primero el hipo… Luego ellos, ellos…"

"¡Explotan!" Interrumpió Ulquiorra.

"Ha" se rió Grimmjow "Esa es la estupidez mas grande que haya escuchado en mi Hic…" hubo un segundo de silencio "Oh oh"

"Ay no tenemos que llevarte a un hospital" Grito Yammy.

"No funcionara ya lo he visto antes… 16 veces para ser exacto" lo sermoneo Barragán.

"No importa lo intentare" Yammy agarro su celular y marco el numero de emergencias para la Escuadrón 4 del Gotei 13 "Hola Escuadrón 4… No funcionara… Ya lo ha visto antes… 16 veces" y entonces colgó el teléfono "Tenias razón" le dijo al anciano.

"No quería decir te lo dije pero… te lo dije"

"Pueden callarse un rato" Dijo Ulquiorra mientras marcaba su celular estilo L de Death Note (Ulquiorra solo la veía por que ahí trabajaba su hermano gemelo) "Me están atendiendo"

"Hola 911, en que le puedo servir" dijo el operador por el teléfono.

"Si tengo acá un caso de un Arrancar con hipo"

"Por favor me lo puede repetir?" Respondió el Operador.

"Dije que tenemos a un Arrancar con hipo"

"O por Dios" grito el hombre "Están perdidos, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Grito y luego se corto la línea.

"Bueno se me acabaron las ideas" Dijo el pálido guardando su teléfono.

"Recuerden muchachos, lo importante aquí es mantener la calma" Dijo tranquilamente Harribel.

"Hic" dijo Grimmjow lo que hizo que todos en el cuarto excepto Harribel empezaran a gritar.

"Basta todos!" Grito la rubia (Para ahorrarme el trabajo mientras todos hablan se escucha el hipo de Grimmjow en el fondo) "Todos cállense ya… no nos vamos a aterrar".

"Es fácil para ti hic decirlo, tu no tienes un hic hipopótamo explosivo en el hic estomago" le respondió el Peli Azul.

"Viejo no es un hipopótamo" lo corrigió Yammy.

"Es un hipopótamo explosivo hic" dijo Grimmjow.

"Escúchame Grimmjow si quieres desacerté de ese hipo tienes que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido".

"Muy bien es realmente simple… lo único que tienes que hacer es respirar profundamente y contener el aire por 30 segundos"

"Okay" dijo Grimmjow y lo hizo automáticamente.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ulquiorra "No eso nunca funciona… yo oí que tenias que pararte de cabeza y cruzar tus ojos" Y Grimmjow izó eso mientras aun mantenía la respiración.

"No debería tararear?" Pregunto Barragán.

"Que" le dijo Yammy.

"Oí que todo lo que tiene que hacer es tarareas la canción opening de Digimon para curarse… siempre funciona" Y entonces Grimmjow comenzó a tararear mientras estaba parado de cabeza, conteniendo la respiración, y con los ojos cruzados. Mientras los demás se ponían a discutir cual solución era mejor, sin darse cuenta que el Sexto espada estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y caía rompiendo la invaluable colección de porcelana de Aizen.

* * *

><p>Y ahora algunos comerciales mientras intentamos despertar a Grimmjow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hola amigos, cansados de gastar millones en cirugías cosméticas que no sirven a largo plazo" dijo la voz del locutor del comercial "Pues le tenemos una oferta que no podrá rechazar, Dr. Szayel. Si Dr. Szayel el mejor cirujano en todo Las noches" De repente en la pantalla aparece una muy perturbadora foto de Mayuri con una jeringa "¿Por qué confiar su cuerpo a un loco sadista como este cuando puede confiárselo a Dr. Szayel?"<p>

"Hola soy el Dr. Szayel" Dice Szayel vestido con una bata "Y me importa su bienestar".

"Así que recuerde" continua el anunciador "Venga a Dr. Szayel y salga con un cuerpo nuevo" y entonces sale el Disclaimer.

Dr. Szayel no se responsabiliza por efectos secundarios como: perdida del pelo, mal funciones en órganos internos, perder la memoria y convertirse en un niño, disección accidental, ataques de koalas radiactivos, y muchas cosas más.

* * *

><p>Muy bien volvemos a nuestro programa actual.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo estaba oscuro pero Grimmjow podía oír las voces de Ulquiorra y de Harribel.<p>

"Grimmjow" decía la voz del medio casco.

"Grimmjow?" decía la voz de ¿Serán reales?

"Despierta Grimmjow".

"Wow" Dijo Grimmjow despertando.

"Grimmjow te encuentras bien?".

"Quien apago las luces?" respondió el.

"Viejo, te caíste y te perdiste el conocimiento" le explico Ulquiorra.

"Lo hice?"

"Grimmjow" exclamo Harribel con los ojos bien abiertos "Escuchas eso?"

"Si" agrego emocionado Yammy "Su hipo"

"Se fue" Termino Barragán, a lo que todos celebraron con un grito de victoria.

"Yay" dijo felizmente Grimmjow hasta que "Hic" y entonces todos se volvieron a desanimar "Lo siento muchachos, nunca creí que me daría hipo y explotaría"

"Grimmjow no es tu culpa" lo consoló la rubia.

"Si le podría pasar a cualquiera" agrego Ulquiorra "Mira a Ezequiel"

"Tenemos que encontrar una forma de pararlos" pensó la Rubia.

"Ay no están aumentando a cada segundo"

"A…hic…yu…hic…den…hic…me".

"Ay Grimmjow que mal que te este pasando esto" dijo Barragán.

"Si" continuo Yammy "Eras un gran…" pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose y un rugido "Que fue eso?"

"No lo se" dijo Barragán "pero sonó como un…".

"Gorila" grito Grimmjow y entonces de la nada salio un gigantesco gorila y agarro a Yammy y a Barragán y los lanzo por los aires. Los tres Arrancar restantes gritaron de terror "Que mal además de que el hipo me mate, también me va a matar un gorila"

"Grimmjow" exclamo Ulquiorra mientras el gorila se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Que?" le pregunto el pelo azul.

"Tu hipo" dijo Harribel entendiéndolo también.

"Ya no esta" Finalizo Grimmjow "El ataque del gorila, me lo debió sacar. ¿Pero saben lo que aun no entiendo?"

"Que?" preguntaron ambos Arrancar mientras el gorila se preparaba para atacar.

"Que hace un gorila en medio de Hueco Mundo?" y entonces al gorila se le abrieron los ojos de par en par.

"Bueno es curioso que lo preguntes…" contesto el gorila "pensándolo bien… por que Hueco Mundo es… George! Donde diablos estas!" Y entonces una cebra entro al cuarto.

"Rajemos" Dijo la cebra y entonces el gorila se monto sobre ella mientras dejaban a todos los Arrancar presentes perplejos y confundidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y eso es todo amigos se que este final es bien loco pero me encanta. Desde que lo vi por primera vez en ese episodio de Bob Esponja me enamore de ese final así que siempre quise ponerlo en una historia bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y comenten.<strong>


	12. El noveno no esta y se nota

**Bueno mis amigos y ahora es momento de que continuemos con el siguiente capitulo y este va dedicado a uno de mis Arrancar favoritos Arroniero. Ya se que mucha gente lo odia por su apariencia pero enserio su poder siempre me pareció genial. Bueno como sea comencemos con nuestra historia.**

**P.S: Dedico la aparición especial de Ichigo en este capitulo a ****killerqueen04****que me pidió que el apareciera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: El noveno no esta y se nota.<strong>

En una reunión en Las Noches Aizen estaba dando los últimos puntos en la lista mientras los 9 Espadas (Al faltar Arroniero) intentaban no quedarse dormidos (Excepto por Stark que ya estaba babeando la mesa hace ya una hora)

"Y entonces, queda decidido lo que queda de mi invaluable colección de porcelana será movida de la sala de juegos a mi cuarto en la torre" dijo Aizen sonriendo "cuento contigo Arroniero" No hubo respuesta "Donde demonios esta el Noveno Espada?"

"No lo se la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando nos atacaron en Las Bodegas" Respondió Gin.

"No se preocupe Aizen-Sama yo lo encontrare" Dijo Tousen y desapareció en un Shunpo.

"Como sea" Dijo Aizen "Me pregunto donde estará el Noveno Espada Ahora mismo"

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de ahí en el mundo de los vivos, Arroniero estaba sentado en un trono cerca y una multitud de gente lo estaba aclamando.<p>

"Gracias al nuevo líder de este mundo" Dijo un hombre acercándose a Arroniero "El hambre y las guerras se han terminado" y entonces todo la multitud estallo en gritos de emoción.

"Como agradecimiento por habernos traído paz mundial con tu invencible ejercito de Pan de Carne y dejarnos alimentarnos de los cadáveres de tu ejercito, te otorgamos el Premio Novel de la Paz y esta medalla que conmemora tu conquista" Y entonces el hombre coloco las dos medallas en el cuello de Arroniero.

"Y como mi primera acción como presidente del Mundo es" Dijo Arroniero levantándose de su trono "Todos los viernes abra torta gratis" y entonces toda la multitud grito de felicidad.

"Arroniero Amigo el Pueblo esta contigo" Canturreaban unos.

"Viva Arroniero" Gritaban otros.

Entre la multitud estaban Ichigo, Chad, y Uryuu viendo como Arroniero celebraba.

"Se que es un Arrancar y debería destrozarlo pero la verdad es que es un gran presidente" Dijo el Shinigami sustituto.

"Concuerdo" Dijo el Quincy.

"Hmhm" Murmuro Chad en aprobación.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a Las Noches Aizen continuo con la reunión "Bueno tomemos un descanso para comer les parece?" y entonces todos asintieron y en eso entraron los sirvientes Arrancar con carritos que llevaban los platos. Los sirvientes pusieron los platos cubiertos por unas cubiertas metálicas sobre la mesa y luego al quitar las cubiertas todos descubrieron que no había nada en los platos.<p>

"Es esto una broma?" le pregunto Aizen enojado al sirviente.

"No señor" respondió el "Arroniero-Sama estaba a cargo de cocinar para las reuniones"

"Quien diría que el Noveno hacia eso" Dijo Gin.

"Si y también el sacaba a pasear al perro de Yammy…" Dijo Grimmjow "Y a Yammy" y en eso Yammy empezó a hacer esos sonidos que hacen los cachorros cuando quieren llamar la atención de sus amos mientras sostenía una correa en su boca.

"Y sin el ahora yo soy el Espada mas feo" Se quejo Zommari.

"Bueno, no podemos comer en reuniones y Yammy tendrá que aprender a usar el baño pero aun así no podemos entrar en estado de pánico" Los calmo a todos Aizen mientras acercaba su taza de te a sus labios. Sorbió un poco y luego lo escupió "Este te es terrible".

"Si, la verdad es que Arroniero-Sama también se encargaba de preparar el te para las reuniones".

"Gin" le dijo muy calmadamente Aizen a su mano derecha.

"Si" respondió el.

"Pásame el micrófono para el sistema de Altavoz de toda Las Noches" Continuo muy calmadamente. Gin le paso el micrófono y el lo encendió "Atención Arrancars, debido a circunstancias fuera de nuestro control, Las Noches a entrado en completo estado de Pánico" Y entonces todos en la sala empezaron a gritar y a correr fuera, excepto por Stark quien seguía dormido.

"Lo siento me dormí de que me perdí" dijo Stark levantando la cabeza, y al ver que el lugar estaba vació dijo "¿Santo Aizen cuantas horas dormí?"

* * *

><p>Aizen caminaba por un pasillo de Las Noches con Gin siguiéndolo atrás "Que vamos a hacer?" le pregunto al pelo blanco<p>

"Sobre que Aizen-Sama?" le pregunto Gin.

"Sobre el asunto de Arroniero, si hubiera sabido que el era el que preparaba el te de las reuniones lo hubiera tratado mejor"

"No es su culpa que el desapareciera Aizen-Sama"

"Claro, debería culpar a los que lo abandonaron en Las Bodegas"

"Pensándolo mejor es su culpa que el halla de desaparecido"

"Aizen-Sama" Dijo Szayel poniéndose enfrente de su jefe "Creo que tengo la solución" y entonces mostró que detrás de el estaba un robot construido para parecerse a Arroniero "Este es mi nuevo robot el 'Arrancarbot 3'"

"Por que tres" pregunto Gin un poco interesado.

"El primero me ataco, el segundo se suicido" Respondió Szayel "pero ya lo e corregido 1) El tiene programado no atacar a otros Arrancares y a ustedes, y 2) El no tiene ninguna emoción humana" y entonces el robot se movió agarro a Szayel de la yugular y lo llevo contra la pared "Oh Dios… esta atacándome"

"Enojado… Enojado" Repetía el robot.

"Oh dios tiene emociones humanas también" Se aterro Szayel y entonces el robot lo golpeo contra la pared dos veces y entonces agarro una piedra de el suelo y le empezó a pegar con esta "Esta usando Herramientas…" Grito Szayel mientras le continuaban pegando "Esta aprendiendo Aizen-Sama… esta aprendiendo… corran" y entonces ambos salieron corriendo aterrados mientras el robot continuaba moliendo a Szayel a golpes.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien he reunido las pistas y me han llevado hasta este lugar" Dijo Tousen "Y ustedes son mis sospechosos principales. Ahora díganme ¿Qué hicieron con Arroniero?" No hubo respuesta "Su silencio los hace mas culpables" continuo el ciego.<p>

"Che Juan" Le dijo un tipo en uniforme a otro "Hacemos algo con ese loco que le esta hablando a los osos hormigueros y esta asustando a los visitantes"

"No te preocupes Carlos ya llame a la policía" le respondió el otro, viendo por la ventana como Tousen en el medio de un Zoológico estaba interrogando a un grupo de osos hormigueros.

* * *

><p>Harribel estaba en el living de su palacio, tirada sobre un sillón leyendo una revista cuando Nnoitra, Grimmjow, y Ulquiorra entraron al cuarto sin ni siquiera tocar. Harribel bajo la revista y les dijo "Les puedo ayudar en algo?"<p>

"Necesitamos a otro jugador" Dijo simplemente Ulquiorra, lo que dejo mas confundida a la Tercera Espada.

"Hoy es noche de Halo" Dijo Grimmjow "Y nos falta un cuarto para tener un equipo".

"Y quieren que yo juegue?" les pregunto Harribel.

"No" respondió Nnoitra "Veníamos a preguntarte si podrías decirle a tu fracción que bajen a Tesla de el equipo a si estamos iguales" de repente hubo un grito terrible que asusto a todos.

"Que fue eso?" Pregunto Grimmjow.

"Vino de el cuarto de Stark" noto Harribel, y entonces todos fueron corriendo a ver que había pasado, entraron al cuarto y vieron a Stark parado en el medio de la habitación, con Lilinette vistiendo una versión pijama de su uniforme aferrada a la pierna de Stark y llorando "Que ocurrió?" Pregunto Harribel.

"Es una larga historia" Y todos se quedaron mirándolo con una cara de 'Tenemos tiempo' "Lilinette le tiene un terrible miedo a la oscuridad…"

"No puedo dormir… Oscuridad… me come" Dijo asustada Lilinette.

"…Y bueno ella usa a Arroniero como luz de noche… y al no tenerlo bueno ella se asusto cuando apague la luz en su cuarto".

"Haber si lo entiendo" Dijo Harribel casi con una jaqueca formándose "Lilinette esta asustada de la oscuridad… pero no de talvez la lámpara de lava mas aterradora del mundo" Stark asintió con la cabeza "Necesito una aspirina"

Y así pasaron los Días y Las Noches se volvió un medio caos (Al ser Arroniero el que hacia mitad de las tareas mitad de Las Noches estaba en caos la otra mitad no). Yammy y su perro hacían sus necesidades en las paredes de los pasillos, Aizen estaba encerrado en su cuarto tirado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo a causa de la falta de te, Gin se había ido de vacaciones (Aprovechando el caos) a ver Rangiku, Lilinette no dormía por el miedo, y Zommari lloraba a mares al ser el mas feo (Continuaría listando el caos pero es demasiado), o y casi me olvido Tousen seguía su búsqueda y había terminado en la cárcel por atacar a un inocente koala en el zoológico. Hasta que un día un milagro ocurrió.

* * *

><p>Un Taxi saltaba sobre las dunas de Hueco Mundo con rumbo a Las Noches a toda velocidad. Al llegar a una de las puertas de el palacio el taxista sale de el vehiculo y abre la puerta de el asiento trasero y de este baja Arroniero y algunos de lo Panes de Carne mutantes "Que lástima todo eso de que te derrocaran como líder de la Tierra, y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero, bueno que se le va a hacer ¿no?" le dijo el taxista.<p>

"Si" Respondió tristemente Arroniero "¿Cuánto te debo?" le pregunto sacando al billetera.

"No este viaje es gratis, gracias a tu viernes de Torta gratis pude darle la torta mas grande a mi hijo de cumpleaños. Usted no me debe nada" Y entonces el taxista cerro la puerta del taxi, ayudo a Arroniero a bajar las valijas del baúl, y luego se despidió subiéndose al taxi. Arroniero se despidió y le abrió una Garganta frente al taxi y este se fue por ella.

"Bueno fue bueno mientras duro" Le dijo Arroniero a los Panes de Carne "Vuelva a Las Bodegas, nunca olvidare lo que hicieron por mi, prometo que los visitare"

"No hay problema" Dijo uno de los Panes de Carne "Nosotros prometimos seguir a nuestro líder y sus ordenes hasta el fin. Adiós Rey Arroniero" y luego los Panes de Carne se fueron.

Arroniero entro por el pasillo mientras hablaba consigo mismo "Bueno de vuelta a mi trabajo donde nadie reconoce las cosas que hago" Cruzo el umbral y entonces casi mitad de los habitantes de Las Noches cayeron sobre el.

"Noveno Espada has vuelto" Le dijo Aizen contentísimo.

"Wow no sabia que me extrañarían" Dijo Arroniero.

"No solo eso" Dijo Aizen "Tendrás un aumento de sueldo y serás ascendido a Octavo Espada temporal"

"Que paso con Szayel?"

"No se podrá mover por un largo tiempo" Dijo Nnoitra.

"Y además tiene pesadillas sobre robots todo el tiempo" agrego Grimmjow.

"Pero eso esta de mas" continuo Aizen "Que tal si me preparas un te"

"A la orden" Obedeció Arroniero sonriendo, pero entonces sonó una alarma en su reloj "Tendrá que ser después, empezaron mis vacaciones de dos semanas. Estaré en Hawai si me necesitan" y entonces el se volvió a ir por el pasillo por el que había entrado.

"Mierda" fue lo único que pudieron decir todos los presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y eso fue todo mis amigos, y así termina la historia de Arroniero y sus Panes de Carne Mutantes ¿Regresaran esto panes de carne? Eso se lo dejaremos al destino a decidir, pero por ahora así quedara. Bueno así que espero que hayan disfrutado y comenten que su opinión me importa. <strong>


	13. Un Ulquiorra medio perturbador

**Buenas mis lectores como andan este capitulo de por si es medio hiriente para un grupo de personas, me base en una cosa que vi en un programa mexicano, ya de por si me disculpo con cualquier lector que se sienta herido de alguna forma, recuerden esto lo hago para hacer comedia no para burlarme o herir a alguien. Bueno decido esto comencemos. **

**Advertencia: Hay UlquiHime, GrimmHime y Yaoi (este ultimo solo dichos no hechos)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Un Ulquiorra medio perturbador.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un día en la lavandería de Las Noches (Y claro como el lugar no va a tener una si todos andan de blanco y como todos sabemos ese no es un color difícil de ensuciar) El administrador del lugar Biong Shau (El Arrancar numero 431) trabajaba sin descanso lavando, cociendo, y reparando los atuendos de todos los habitantes de Las Noches.<p>

Un día el estaba reparando el "cucharón" (Así era como el llamaba a la parte de arriba de el atuendo de Nnoitra) Cuando Ulquiorra aparecio detrás del mostrador.

"Oye basura lavandera tienes mi ropa lista" Biong se acerco al mostrador y lo vio.

"Estamos muy agresivos esta tarde?" Le di el.

"Es la humana y yo parecería que nos estamos distanciando" Mientras lo oía Biong fue a buscar y volvió con la ropa de Ulquiorra "¿Por qué te digo esto?"

"No tengo idea" le respondió el Arrancar mientras le entregaba la ropa.

"Biong" le dijo Ulquiorra.

"Si"

"Te falto una mancha" le dijo enojado y luego lo golpeo con un Bala.

"Si mil perdones Ulquiorra-Sama, ahorita se lo arreglo" y entonces se fue a la trastienda, y saco una botella "Con que tratándome como basura de nuevo" Dijo enojado Biong mientras trabajaba "Ahora tendrás tu merecido" Y entonces acerco a la luz una pequeña botella "Szayel-Sama no debería dejar cosas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, alguien podría agarrar algo de ellos" Se rió un poco y luego leyó la nota que venia pegada a la botella "Dice 'Extracto de la personalidad de Charlotte Culhorne'" Y luego vio la letra pequeña 'Advertencia se absorbe con el tacto' se rió mas y con guantes puestos vertió el contenido liquido en la ropa y luego la volvió a embolsar. Salio sonriendo de la trastienda y le entrego su ropa al cuarto. El se dio vuelta y empezó a irse pero Biong lo llamo "Sabes cuando estaba vivo en mi país era tradición dar propina"

"Lo siento yo no hablo chino" le respondió y se fue.

"Ya veras lo que te pasa tacaño" Termino de decir tratando de contener la ira y regreso a trabajar en el 'cucharón'.

* * *

><p>Mientras Ulquiorra volvía para su cuarto con su ropa de la Lavandería un flash repentino lo cegó. Dirigió su mirada a su atacante y descubrió que era Tesla con una cámara de fotos. "Tesla que haces?"<p>

"Me ascendieron a fotógrafo estrella de 'La gaceta de Hueco Mundo'"

"La que?"

"Un diario que acaba de crear Tousen".

"Ya salio de la cárcel?"

"Si" respondió el rubio "Ni los osos hormigueros, ni el koala presentaron cargos"

"Y entonces esto de la gaceta" Le dijo intentando retomar el tema.

"A si, me han mandado a tomar fotos de noticias insólitas, y que atraigan al lector" Puso su mano en su bolsillo y saco una foto "Esta es una que le intente tomar a Harribel mientras se duchaba"

"Pero esta foto es solo una mancha roja" Le dijo al verla.

"Si lo que pasa es que me descubrió mientras la tomaba y bueno mi sangre debió manchar el lente"

"Esto es muy interesante pero ahora tengo que irme tengo una cita con la Humana" Y entonces se empezó a ir.

"Okay pero si encuentra algo insólito llámeme" le dijo el rubio a lo lejos.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra entro en su cuarto y estaba poniendo la carga de la lavandería en su cajón cuando el teléfono de su cuarto sonó. "Ola" el lo atendió.<p>

"Ulquiorra-San" Dijo una voz nerviosa.

"Humana justo iba para aya para que saliéramos a comer"

"De eso quería hablarte" le dijo Orihime "Creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar"

"Pero por que?" dijo el tristemente.

"No lo se, solo creo que no va a funcionar, adiós Ulquiorra-San" y entonces ella colgó y se empezó a besar con Grimmjow (Orihime ojo no se vallan a confundir). Ulquiorra no lo podía creer se había acabado.

"Ahora se que tengo corazón por que me lo rompieron" Dijo tristemente "Ya es mejor animarse mañana tengo que trabajar así que mejor me voy a la cama" y entonces saco uno de los pijamas que tenia en la bolsa de lavandería (Los que Biong había contaminado) y se acostó a dormir sin saber que el cambio estaba por comenzar. Mientras dormía el químico en la ropa se introdujo por sus poros y comenzó a cambiar su personalidad y sus poderes.

Ulquiorra despertó de su sueño se sentía raro (Como despertar después de una noche de fiesta y lo ultimo que recuerdas es que tu amigo te estaba ofreciendo un trago raro y luego te das cuenta que estas vestido de marinero y viajando en un barco a Grecia 'Me a pasado') y su traje había cambiado un poco, aunque no se notara este había adoptado una tonalidad un poco rosa. Ulquiorra se sentó en la cama viendo su nuevo atuendo.

"Pero que bien se siente este traje…" Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y caminando al espejo que tenía en su cuarto "Y que bien se ve…" Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo y finalizando con darse una nalgada a el mismo "Aaaaayyyyy" dijo en una voz mas afeminada y se vio sus manos y su cara "ay no pero me hace falta manicura, y con esta cara como no voy a ser El Que Llora (Siempre que digo el nombre de Ulquiorra me suena a eso de ahí el chiste). Me la voy a maquillar ya no voy a ser El Que Llora, sino El Que Acaricia" Y dijo esto mientras salía del cuarto.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Orihime, ella y Grimmjow se estaban besando sobre la cama apasionadamente. Grimmjow estaba bajando su mano hacia la falda de Orihime cuando Ulquiorra (Aun con ese atuendo contaminado) entro al cuarto.<p>

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" Grito Ulquiorra al ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, lo que hizo que Orihime y Grimmjow dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se levantaran de la cama "No lo puedo creersssssss, lo que mis ojos de vampirito detectan" dijo en una voz afeminada y luego se acerco a ellos meneando las caderas. "Estas besándote y mira con quien" Dijo el al llegar cerca de ellos. "Con la persona menos indicada" Sentencio poniendo su mano sobre su frente con una pose estilo telenovela del once.

"Espera Ulquiorra no es lo que parece" Se defendió Grimmjow.

"Oh, que no estaban apunto de HI hi hi hi" dijo el mientras con cada hi hacia como si le estuviera dando a algo por detrás (Si entienden lo que digo).

"A no entonces si es lo que parece" Admitió el azul

"Y yo que venia dispuesta a entregarte mi cuerpo" Se lamento Ulquiorra.

"Pero Ulqui yo no quiero tu cuerpo" le dijo acercándose Orihime.

"A ti no te estoy hablando! Fuchila, fuchila" y luego la echo para un lado "Le estoy hablando a Grimmjow. Ven paca" Y entonces se abalanzo sobre el, pero Grimmjow se hizo a un lado y Ulquiorra se cayo sobre la cama.

"Lo sabia" Dijo Grimmjow "Eres un desviado, yo no quiero nada contigo, además estas muy feo"

"Grimmjow" dijo Ulquiorra levantándose de la cama "me lastimaste aquí" y señalo donde debería estar su corazón "Donde los murciélagos hacen su nido" y luego comenzó a llorar.

"Pero Ulqui" Dijo Orihime acercándose a el.

"No me toques! Tarántula"

"Pero por que estas tan sensible?" le pregunto la chica naranja.

"Es que, es que" Y luego vio al atuendo de Orihime "Ay Dios, estas muy descubierta, te vas a enfermart, déjame que yo lo arreglo" Y entonces disparo un Cero (De color rosa) contra una pared y entro al cuarto de al lado que era el de Apache y le robo una bola de estambre y dos agujas (Ni yo sabia que esa fracción tejía) y a rapidez increíble comenzó a tejer un suetercito mientras decía "Uno de derecho, uno de revés" y cuando lo termino se lo dio a Orihime "Ponte esto Orihime"

"Pero que te paso Ulquiorra?" le dijo ella "Estas muy extraño, y ahora tu Cero Oscuras es rosita, y desde cuando puedes tejer".

"Desde que tengo este traje, soy muy bueno con mi tejido…" respondió Ulquiorra "…Sobre todo haciendo trutru, cadenete, y punto de cruz. Porra, porra" Grito "trutru, cadenete, y punto de cruz, trutru, cadenete, y punto de cruz, a espaldas solo me gustas tuuuuuu" y termino señalando a Grimmjow.

"Wow esto si va a hacer noticia" Dijo entrando Tesla al cuarto y tomando una foto. Entonces un diario aparecio girando en el fondo (Como en las antiguas caricaturas de superhéroes) diciendo 'El Cuarto Espada es maricon'.

"noooooooo" Grito el cuarto "No quiero ser maricon, como dice el diario, no"

"No mientas…" Le dijo Grimmjow "Se te ve a kilómetros"

"No sabes que" se defendió el "Es este maldito traje, que además no es de mi talla, no se me marcan los glúteos, eh tengo los pechos caídos, sabes que me lo voy a quitar" y entonces se arranco un pedazo de la camisa.

"No diga tonterías acéptate a ti mismo" dijo Tesla.

"Ya" dijo Ulquiorra agarrando con la mano un pedazo de tela y luego se acerco a Tesla "Chusma, chusma, pffff" y cuando dijo el pffff le puso el pedazo de tela contaminada en la cara.

"Pero que es esto?" Grito Tesla "Que es esto?" Y entonces su ropa se volvió mas rosa y su parche completamente rosadito "Ay pero quien es el cerdito mas hermoso de toda la granja, pues yo" dijo el.

Otra vez el Diario aparecio girando en el fondo 'La espada de Nnoitra no es la única cosa grande que le gusta a Tesla' Y en eso entro al cuarto Yammy.

"No lo puedo creer" dijo el décimo.

"Y tu que haces aquí?" le pregunto Grimmjow.

"Vine a confirmar lo que dicen los Diarios ¿Es cierto?" y entonces Tesla le puso el pedazo de tela en el cuerpo a Yammy "No, no, no" y entonces su transformación lo hizo mas rosado y con una boa de plumas en el cuello.

Por tercera ves la primera pagina del diario aparecio diciendo esta vez 'A Yammy se le hace agua la canoa'

"Orihime vamonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde" Le dijo Grimmjow pero entonces Ulquiorra puso un pedazo de tela en su piel

"Tu la traes" le dijo el Cuarto en forma juguetona. Y entonces Grimmjow se transformo y todo su atuendo se volvió rosa mientras que su cabeza se cubrió por una tiara de princesa hecha de florcitas.

La primera plana del diario decía esta vez 'La selección de Las Noches pierde 3 a 2 contra la selección de la Sociedad de Almas"

"¿Pero que paso? ¿Por qué el diario no dijo nada de mi?" Pregunto Grimmjow con vos afeminada.

"Pues por que ya no eres la novedad…" Le respondió Yammy "Estas en la pagina tres"

"¿Yo?" y entonces los cuatro Arrancares se tomaron de las manos.

"Somos lilos" dijo Ulquiorra.

"Somos lolos" continuo Grimmjow.

"Ay somos lindos mariposos" Agrego Tesla.

"Fuchi, fuchi, las mujeres" Dijo Yammy.

"Habiendo hombres tan hermosos" cantaron los cuatro. "Y dice, sacude lo que es de Nnoitra, sacude lo que es de Nnoitra, sacude lo que es de Nnoitra" Continuaron cantando mientras Tesla bailaba meneando las nalgas, y Orihime solo se quedo viendo eso, Asqueada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les pareció espero que les halla gustado ya devuelta me disculpo si alguno salio ofendido por esto. Comenten y háblenme. Y como dicen si tienen tele ahí se ven.<strong>


	14. Enfermos, peleas, y mocos

**Hola a mis lectores primero les quería desear a todos un feliz día del amigo , les traje este capitulo que va dedicado a ****Linne-'Malfoy****, y a ****MuffinaCa (sus fics fueron una de las inspiraciones para crear Locuras en Las Noches) como felicitación por que entro en la universidad.**

**Bueno entonces después de la dedicatoria comencemos.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>2: Enfermos, peleas, y mocos.

* * *

><p>El pabellón medico de Las Noches estaba lleno ese día, después del incidente de la infección de Ulquiorra, los cuatro infectados habían sido puestos en cuarentena inmediatamente. Después del tratamiento que Szayel les había dado los cuatro infectados estaban en cama con el efecto secundario de la cura. Un resfrió (pero no uno normal, Tomen una calculadora y multipliquen el peor resfrió que hayan tenido en su vida por 40. ¿Suficiente para hacer a Byakuya gritar de miedo no?).<p>

Y ahí estaban los cuatro en cada uno en cuartos separados pero todos se conectaban por un pasillo central (Si uno salía al pasillo desde el cuarto de Grimmjow se encontraba con la puerta de el cuarto de Ulquiorra en la pared frente a el y el cuarto de Yammy estaba al lado de el de Ulquiorra dividido solo por una pared).

"Mierda que mal me siento" Decía Grimmjow y luego se bebía un buen trago de vodka, y luego prosiguió a sonarse la nariz con sus sabanas al ya no tener pañuelos.

"Podrías dejar de hacer ese asqueroso ruido basura" le grito Ulquiorra desde su cuarto "Tu sabes que estoy enfermo, y debes estar haciéndolo para que me sienta peor"

"Tu enfermo?" Grito Yammy desde su cuarto "Yo soy el que en verdad esta enfermo y tus gritos no me ayudan para nada Ulquiorra"

"Deja de quejarte Yammy" Le grito Ulquiorra "Probablemente estas fingiendo estar enfermo para así no tener que participar en la producción de el Lago de los Cisnes, que Szayel esta poniendo en escena"

"A si ¿Entonces por que estoy tan caliente y sudado?" Le respondió Yammy.

"Creo que la mayoría de nosotros no nos gustaría averiguarlo" Le respondió medio asqueado el Cuarto Espada.

"Se podrían callar…" Grito Grimmycat "…Estoy tratando de estar enfermo" y luego vio la montaña de pañuelos en el suelo "Dios, no tengo nada para sonarme la nariz, hasta DiRoy esta cubierto en moco" Mientras tanto la fracción de Grimmjow continuaba riéndose del pobre DiRoy cuando el había regresado del pabellón medico pareciendo el Tío Cosa echo de mocos mientras el juraba que era la ultima vez que el visitaba a su Espada en el hospital. Volviendo al tema Grimmjow agarro la manga de su piyama y después de arrancarla la uso para sonarse la nariz.

"Grimmjow cierra la boca me estas dejando sordo" Grito desde el cuarto Yammy.

"Deja de gritar Yammy" Grito Ulquiorra.

"Deja de gritar tu" Le respondió.

"No estoy gritando!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas el Emo.

"Si lo estas!"

"No, no lo estoy! Si quieres oír verdaderos gritos, ahora veras" Y entonces Ulquiorra empezó a gritar como si alguien lo estuviera agarrando de la yugular mientras que sus pelotas eran atadas a un toro loco.

"Es gracioso" Le dijo Grimmjow a la audiencia "Pero estar enfermo me ase perder mi tolerante y pacifico comportamiento al tratar con la gente" y entonces termino de encender un cóctel Molotov que había echo con los restos de su manga y la botella de vodka, y luego lo lanzo hacia el cuarto de Ulquiorra quien seguía gritando, pero sus gritos fueron tapados por la explosión del la granada cacera.

La explosión había tirado la pared que dividía el cuarto de Yammy con el de Ulquiorra así que Grimmjow los pudo ver a ambos cuando entro.

"Gracias Grimmjow esa explosión si que aclaro mi nariz" le agradeció Yammy.

"Por que no están muertos?" Les grito Grimmjow.

"Que demonios es esto?" Pregunto Tesla entrando al cuarto con un salmón en sus manos.

"Es un salmón Tesla" Le respondió Grimmjow.

"Ah, muchas gracias" les dijo Tesla y luego salio del cuarto.

"Como me arrepiento" Dijo Grimmjow.

"De lanzarnos la bomba?" le pregunto Ulquiorra.

"Claro era una botella entera de vodka, me debes 500 yenes medio casco"

"Un minuto…" Dijo Tesla volviendo a entrar al cuarto con el pescado "…No pude terminar la oración. Lo que quise decir fue ¿Qué hace este pez en mi cama?"

"No esta en tu cama Tesla" Le respondió Grimmjow.

"Ah, claro gracias" Y entonces volvió a salir.

"Devuélveme mis 500 Yenes tarado, emo, medio casco" Lo insulto Grimmjow.

"A palos y piedras puedes romperme los huesos" le respondió Ulquiorra.

"Es lo mas ingenioso que dijiste hoy" le dijo el Sexto y luego el agarro una tabla de madera y se la quebró por la cabeza.

"Muy bien" Dijo Tesla entrando al cuarto por tercera vez pero sin el pez "¿Qué hace este pescado en mi cama?"

"¿Qué pescado?" Preguntaron los tres Espada.

"Ah, claro adiós" Y el se fue, mientras Grimmjow proseguía a romper la tabla en la cabeza de Ulquiorra. Tesla volvió a entrar "Solo una cosa mas" Pero entonces Yammy estornudo y un chorro de moco cubrió todo el hombro de Tesla "¿Alguno tiene un pañuelo?" Yammy continuo estornudando y lanzando chorros de moco con cada estornudo.

"Basta Yammy" le grito Ulquiorra.

"No puedo pararlo" Respondió el mientras seguía estornudando sin control. Los mocos debieron juntarse con la habilidad de Yammy para lanzar Balas por que los siguientes estornudos disparaban mocos que eran capaces de romper vidrio.

"Rápido cúbranlo con algo" Grito Ulquiorra, Grimmjow agarro el cobertor de una almohada y salto por el agujero de la pared y puso la cabeza de Yammy dentro. La calma duro unos segundos pues con otro estornudo la cubierta había salido volando hacia el techo.

"Rápido, abran una Garganta" Grito Grimmjow mientras Ulquiorra lo hacia y luego metían la cabeza de Yammy dentro, y el estornudaba otro moco bala, este voló asta la Sociedad de Almas y entro en el Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Un Shinigami iba caminando tranquilo cuanto de repente el moco le ensucio la cabeza, el enojado intento ver de donde había venido eso y concluyo que alguien lo había lanzado desde una ventana del Escuadrón 11, el respondió lanzando un ladrillo rompiendo la ventana, después agarro otro y lo lanzo pero esta vez también le dio en la cabeza a Matsumoto quien se había acercado a ver quien había roto la ventana.<p>

Ella enojada respondió con lanzar una lámpara que había cerca de ella pero esta no le dio al Shinigami sino a Ikkaku, que estaba de espaldas, el se dio vuelta y creyendo que el Shinigami había sido le pregunto.

"Discúlpame, voz lanzaste eso"

"Si, ¿no fue un gran tiro?" Le respondió creyendo que hablaba del ladrillo, y luego recibió un puñetazo de Ikkaku que continuo haciendo un efecto domino que llevo a una gigantesca pelea y disturbio en todo el Seireitei.

* * *

><p>"Wow, cause mas caos y destruccion en el Gotei 13 con un moco, que Aizen en todo un año" Admiro Yammy feliz y satisfecho.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y Bueno que les pareció el capitulo perdón si no es tan gracioso como los demás bueno espero sus reviews cuídense mis amigos.<strong>

**P.S: Estaba pensando en escribir una version de la Pistola desnuda con Bleach, y usando a Gin Ichimaru como Frank ustedes que piensan diganmelo en sus Reviews  
><strong>


	15. La pregunta incomoda

**Hola a todos mis lectores ¿como se sienten estos días? Esta semana tuve que cuidar a uno de mis sobrinos (Son los hijos de mis primas pero aun así los llamo sobrinos) y el me pregunto de donde venían los bebes. Y bueno creo que este fic hablara por si solo.**

**Solo una aclaración.**

"**en NEGRITA quiere decir pensamiento"**

"Normal quiere decir hablando"

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 13: La pregunta incomoda.<span>

* * *

><p>Un día Aizen estaba leyendo el Las Noches Times cuando los dos infantes preferidos de Las Noches Lilinette y Wonderweiss entraron al salón del trono y se sentaron cada uno en uno de los apoya brazos que tenia el trono.<p>

"Aizen-Sama" Dijo Lillinete al mismo tiempo que Wonderweiss daba uwas (Enserio deberían comprarle un diccionario a ese niño).

"Que?" les respondió el mandamás bajando el diario.

"Wonderweiss se siente entupido por preguntar"

"Eso no lo a detenido antes"

"Pero, ¿De donde vienen los bebes?" y con ese comentario Aizen se quedo paralizado sin aliento y con la boca tan abierta que el Hogyoku salio por ahí y se fue volando.

"Soy libre, soy libre" dijo el Hogyoku volando con sus pequeñas alas de mariposa.

* * *

><p>Después de dejar al dictador de pelo marrón en la enfermería los dos pequeños Arrancar continuaron su búsqueda por la respuesta a su pregunta, y lamentablemente el siguiente en la mira era Stark. El primer Espada dormía en su cuarto tranquilamente cuando Lilinette le aplico la hurracarrana invertida, tirándolo al suelo y luego Wonderweiss se lanzo contra el en una caída digna de la Lucha Libre.<p>

"Uno, Dos, Tres, y estas fuera!" Grito un Arrancar vestido en una camiseta de referí "Buen día" les dijo y después se fue caminando fuera del cuarto.

"Espero que sea importante" Les dijo Stark mientras se quitaba a Wonderweiss de encima.

"Lo es" Respondió Lilinette a lo que Wonderweiss asintió con la cabeza mientras se escuchaba un sonido (Como un clavo dentro de una tetera mientras alguien la sacude) "Es muy, muy, importante"

"Ay no Luppi los esta tocando de nuevo?" es dijo Stark mientras se levantaba.

"No, eso no" Negó ella mientras Wonderweiss negaba con la cabeza produciendo el mismo sonido de entes "queríamos preguntarte Stark ¿De donde vienen los bebes?"

"**O por Aizen por que me preguntan esto que debo hacer, que debo hacer, ellos son muy jóvenes e inocentes…" **Pensó agitadamente el Primero **"Cálmate Coyote, tu puedes decir algo"** El se puso sobre una de sus rodillas y comenzó "Bueno verán… cuando dos personas se aman…"

"Aman?" dijo Lilinette.

"Uwa?" dijo Wonderweiss.

"… Si…. Ellos…. Um um..." **"No te atrevas a contarles la verdad, eres el Primera Espada Coyote Stark improvisa" **Le grito su voz interior "…Si… cuando ellos se aman el uno al otro, una cigüeña viene y los recompensa con un bebe" **"Eres una mierda diciendo mentiras" **Los dos Arrancar se quedaron con una cara de yo no te creo un rábano de lo que decís.

"Stark, hasta yo se… que una cigüeña no es lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar a un bebe"

"Lo siento chicos" Los consoló Stark calmándose un poco de que el problema se había ido de sus hombros.

"Le iremos a preguntar a Luppi"

"**Luppi!" **se asusto Stark.

* * *

><p>Y así fue que el rubio y la pelo verde comenzaron su búsqueda de Luppi. Lo buscaron en su cuarto y nada, lo buscaron en su estudio de arte (Que perturbadora mente estaba repleto de fotos y pinturas de Grimmjow sin camisa), lo buscaron en el cajón de calzoncillos de Grimmjow y nada. Al final mientras caminaban se encontraron a Stark y a Tousen cerrando un armario detrás de ellos.<p>

"Tousen, Stark ¿Saben donde esta Luppi?"

"En una misión" Respondió Stark.

"De compras" Respondió al mismo tiempo Tousen. Los dos se vieron a la cara (Un milagro considerando a Tousen) "Una misión de ir de compras" recompuso el ciego.

"A bueno si lo ven díganle que lo estábamos buscando" y entonces los dos niños se fueron.

"Fiu esa estuvo cerca" Dijo suspirando Tousen y entonces el ropero comenzó a temblar. Dentro del ropero estaba Luppi intentando desatarse de las sogas y llorando de la oportunidad que había perdido.

"Deja de hacer en eso Bastardo!" le grito Stark mientras pateaba el mueble.

* * *

><p>Y así mientras ellos caminaban por el pasillo el Sexto Espada se les puso enfrente.<p>

"Escuche que quieren saber de donde vienen los bebes" les dijo Grimmjow.

"Si nadie nos lo dice" respondió la chica.

"Bueno pues yo se los diré" Les dijo y la cara de los dos se iluminaron de felicidad "Es mas les daré la respuesta, que mi padre me dio cuando yo tenia su edad" y entonces desperezo su cuerpo y dijo "Están listos?" ambos asintieron con al cabeza "Enserio lo quieren saber?" ellos continuaron asintiendo "Muy bien aquí va" el tomo aire y entonces dijo "Son muy jóvenes lo sabrán cuando crezcan" y luego se puso a reír.

"hiciste todo esto solo para molestarnos?" Grimmjow solo asintió mientras se reía. Lilinette solo respondió con un puñetazo bien fuerte en la entrepierna de el pelo Azul y el cayo de dolor y se quedo ahí "Vamos Wonderweiss se de alguien que nos dirá"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra estaba tomando el café de la mañana, la noche que habían tenido Orihime había sido interesante (Digamos que Orihime había decidido montar a un toro mecánico y que Ulquiorra era ese toro suertudo). Las cabezas de Lilinette y Wonderweiss brotaron del otro lado de la mesa.<p>

"Ulqui?" le dijo ella.

"Que?" le respondió el que debía ser en ese momento el Emo mas feliz de todo el mundo.

"O, Ulqui, por favor dinos de donde vienen los bebes" le suplicaron ellos mientras lo agarraban su bata blanca. Con miedo que eso revelara la tanga que Ulquiorra llevaba puesta el los aparto y les dijo.

"Bien, bien, se los diré… verán lo que pasa es así…" Paso media hora y los dos chicos se habían quedado dormidos sobre la mesa "…Y así después de nueve meses de espero, por lo que e observado, del orificio de la mujer sale un pequeño regalo de… dolores de cabeza y problemas…" Wonderweiss levanto la mano medio somnoliento "…Si Wonderweiss, aunque no deberías levantar la mano por que no estas en el colegio"

"Uwa, uwa? (Traducción: Si, que?)" y eso fue acompañado por una cara de no haber entendido nada.

"Cuando fue que los perdí?" Les pregunto el Cuarto medio frustrado.

"Uwa, uwa, wau, wa (traducción: cuando dijo Aizen si que sabe hacer sándwiches de pastrami)" Y de un momento a otro Wonderweiss y Lilinette estaban volando de una patada fuera de el cuarto de Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>Al final los dos chicos decidieron ir con el miembro de los Espadas más inteligente y gentil de todos, pero como Arroniero estaba haciendo la cena se tuvieron que conformar con Szayel.<p>

"Así que quieren saber de donde vienen los bebes" dijo el rosado viendo a el par que estaban sentados sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio de Szayel, el los miro un momento y luego continuo

"Creo que ya están en edad para saberlo así que se los contare" El bajo una pantalla banca y luego apago las luces, y en su computadora proyecto una presentación en PowerPoint "Verán niños, cuando dos personas se aman deciden hacer algo conocido como 'hacer el amor'…."

Los chicos miraban con caras emocionadas pero conforme la presentación fue avanzando sus caras fueron cambiando de emoción a asco y luego terror. Unas horas después Szayel termino de dar la presentación a los chicos que ahora tenían una cara de completa perturbación "…Y eso es todo lo que se acerca de el comportamiento sexual y el nacimiento de bebes… y recuerden chicos… siempre usen preservativos en especial con Tousen o Stark Aizen sabe donde habrán estado esos hombres"

Y entonces los dos niños salieron corriendo y gritando. Szayel solo se limito a recoger su computadora y reempezar sus experimentos "… es mejor que lo sepan de mi ahora que de sus tutores cuando estén listos" dijo continuando su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Stark, Tousen y Nnoitra estaban jugando Pocker cuando Wonderweiss y Lilinette entraron al cuarto y se pusieron frente a ellos con caritas de perritos tristes, pero los tres solo los ignoraron y continuaron. Ellos respondieron poniendo unas caritas más tristes pero ellos seguían ignorándolos.<p>

"Ja, gane" Dijo Nnoitra mostrando su mano.

"Como lo hace?" se pregunto Stark.

"Estamos haciendo cara de perrito triste demonios!" les Grito Lilinette tirando la mesa a un lado.

"Okay, cual es el problema" les dijo Tousen.

"Bueno" explico Lilinette "Queríamos saber de donde vienen los bebes y fuimos a ver a Szayel y el termino diciendo cosas terribles, y que debíamos usar preservativos cerca de ustedes por que el no sabe donde ustedes han estado…" Tousen y Stark estaban apunto de estallar en ira mientras que Nnoitra solo se moría de la risa por lo que habían dicho.

"Todos salgan de este cuarto ahora" Dijo Stark con una cara que daba terror. Todos dejaron el cuarto y a Stark solo, el tomo un profundo respiro y luego grito "Hiiiiiiiijjjjjjj…." Y la grosería fue tan fuerte que hasta en Karakura se escucho. Ichigo saco la cabeza por la ventana de su cuarto y dijo.

"Dios mío, es la profanidad mas fuerte que e escuchado en mi vida"

Volviendo a Las Noches, Szayel trabajaba pacíficamente en su laboratorio cuando Stark derribo la puerta con un Cero y entro seguido por Tousen.

"Szayel" grito Stark "… que esto de no acercarse a mi sin protección"

"Si" Consintió Tousen "De que estas hablando Szayel" y esto ultimo lo dijo con una cara de Gary Coleman en blanco y negro.

"Lo dije probablemente por que tal vez ustedes estén llenos de Sífilis"

"Eres un" Dijo Stark mientras el y Tousen estaban apunto de hacer que Szayel se tragara los restos de su mascara, cuando Lilinette y Wonderweiss entraron al laboratorio.

"O por Aizen" dijo Lilinette mientras ambos chicos ponían caras felices "Como en Harry Potter, Tousen y Stark son de Harry Potter?"

"Sífilis no…" Dijo Szayel pero los dos infantes salieron corriendo sin escucharlo.

"Tenemos que contarle a Luppi" Decía la niña.

"…No Slitherin" Termino Szayel "Lamento lo que paso señores pero esos chico son interesantes"

"Si lo sabemos" dijeron Tousen y Stark al mismo tiempo.

Ulquiorra estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente se cayó cuando alguien le hizo una zancadilla.

"Eso es por patear a Lilinette, Emo medio casco" le dijo Stark enojado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia comenten y pongan su opinión si debería hacer el fic de Crossover de Bleach y la Pistola Desnuda, ya tengo el titulo listo "La Zampakutou Desnuda" ehhh dejen sus <strong>**opinión en sus Reviews.**


	16. Wonderweiss el pequeño Arrancar gigoló

**Bueno mis lectores acá les traigo un capitulo basado en una de mis propagandas preferidas espero que a ustedes también les guste. **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 14: Wonderweiss el pequeño Arrancar gigoló. <span>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow estaba tirado en un sillón de una de las salas de descanso en Las Noches cuando Ulquiorra apareció detrás de el y luego se sentó en una de los sillones de una plaza que habían cerca del sillón.<p>

"Hey Grimmjow" Le dijo al pelo azul.

"Hey Ulquiorra" le respondió.

"Estas listo para el fin de semana?" le pregunto tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay este fin de semana?" Le pregunto.

"Wonderweiss organizo un fiesta" Le respondió Ulquiorra muy tranquilo.

"Pero que pesadilla" Comento el Sexto.

"El se consiguió dos cajas de Quilmes, un bowl de nachoz, y una maquina de Karaoke"

"No voy a ir" le respondió rápidamente el Arrancar.

"Grimmjow todos van a ir"

"¿A si? ¿Cómo quien un montón de Gillians?"

"No, no…" Le dijo el Cuarto Espada"Tu, yo, la humana, Wonderweiss y todas sus amigas" La ultima parte agarro la atención de Grimmjow.

"Wonderweiss… tiene…" Hizo una pausa para intentar decirlo "¿Amigas?"

"Claro que si…" le respondió el pelinegro como si fuera la cosa mas común del mundo "…Docenas… el es como un rubio gigoló Arrancar"

"Si… yo no te creo nada" y viendo que Wonderweiss había entrado al cuarto el sexto Espada lo llamo "Hey Wonderweiss…"

"Uwa?" pregunto el rubio.

"¿Quién va a venir a esa fiesta tuya?"

"Uwa, wa, ua, wa, wa, uwa" respondió el chico.

"¿Qué carajo esta diciendo?" el peliazul le pregunto a Ulquiorra.

"El dice que va haber unas muy lindas Números" Tradujo Ulquiorra.

"Wa, uwa, u, wa, wa"

"Una Arrancar la cual su Zanpakuto se llama puma y que busca a un hombre rudo"

"Esta mintiendo" Dijo enojado Grimmjow no creyéndolo.

"wa, au, ua, uwa, uwa, aw"

"Y Lilinette" continuo traduciendo Ulquiorra.

"¿Lilinette?" Le pregunto confundido Grimmjow.

"Wa, u, u, u, wa, a, a" Y lo dijo poniendo énfasis en esos ruidos.

"Si, a ella le encanta mover sus caderitas en la pista de baile"

"Uwa, uwa, wa, wa, wa, uwa" Dijo Wonderweiss poniendo una cara pervertida y sonrojándose.

"Okay, okay…" Le grito Grimmjow asqueándose "…Tomate una ducha fría, peque…" Luego el dirigió su mirada hacia Ulquiorra y continuo "…No lo entiendo Ulquiorra, ¿Qué ven ellas en el? El ni siquiera puede hablar"

"Les gusta sus balbuceos" Le respondió Ulquiorra.

"¿Que?"

"Las mujeres aman a un tipo que puede hacer balbuceos… Es la regla numero uno de las citas"

"Ah… ¿ellas aman cuando un hombre solo puede decir Uwa, wa, wa, uwa?" Le Dijo Grimmjow la mitad de lo que decía con incredulidad y la otra con burla.

"Las vuelve locas" Dijo tranquilamente el pálido.

"Uwa, wa, wa, uwa" Dijo Wonderweiss presumiendo.

"Ay ya cállate" le grito Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno se que era cortito pero <strong>**quería hacer esta historia. No se me desesperen que el próximo capitulo va a ser mas largo y mas loco.**

**Y en otras noticias ya tengo listos a los personajes para mi Fic "La Zanpakutou desnuda" y aca les traigo un pequeño preview de esto.**

**Gin ichimaru: Frank Drevin.**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: Ed.**

**Renji: Nordberg.**

**Rangiku: Jill.**

**Que les parece eh? Pongan su opinión en sus reviews e intenten adivinar quien será Ludwig. **


	17. La visita Parte 1

**Como están todos mis niños (Digo esto con acento jamaiquino). No ya enserio bueno este capitulo de Locuras en Las Noches se ubicaría un poco después de el capitulo "****Enfermos, peleas, y mocos" Así que por eso continúan los disturbios en el Seireitei. Ya explicado esto podemos comenzar.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 15: La visita (Parte 1).<span>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow despertó en lo que parecía una sala de calderas (Casi se podría decir que parecía sacada de una película de terror) el vio para todos lados analizando el lugar.<p>

"¿Donde carajo estoy?" se pregunto el Arrancar y de repente se escucho la risa de alguien. Grimmjow dirigió su mirada hacia donde venia la risa y vio que viéndolo desde las alturas estaba Freddy Krueger.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo…" Dijo Freddy "Ahora te are sufrir un dolor indescriptible." Y entonces el saco su clásico guante y dijo "Es la hora de Freddy." Y luego empezó una carcajada maniática.

Aizen le estaba hablando a sus Arrancar en la reunión semanal Grimmjow y Stark dormían sobre la mesa pero nadie se preocupaba de despertarlos por que la reunión era tan aburrida que se justificaba "Y como ultimo punto de la reunión…" Concluyo Aizen "Mi madre va a venir a visitar…" Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Grimmjow se despertó gritando de su pesadilla con Freddy Krueger y fue un grito tan fuerte que hasta despertó a Stark de sorpresa. "Mi madre no da tanto miedo…" Se quejo Aizen y luego termino la reunión, todos se levantaron excepto por Stark que se había vuelto a dormir sobre la mesa.

Stark se despertó en el mismo lugar que Grimmjow pero esta vez Freddy Krueger estaba sentado en una mesa jugando Solitario. "Hola Freddy" le dijo Stark sonriendo y levantándose del suelo.

"Buenos días Stark." Le respondió Freddy sonriendo "¿Listo para otra partida de póquer?" Stark se sentó en la mesa y Freddy comenzó a revolver las cartas "Por cierto uno de tus amigos llego a mi mundo"

"¿Así quien?" Le pregunto mientras Freddy le daba el mazo para repartir.

"No estoy seguro, tenia pelo azul, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que le di el susto de su vida" Ambos se rieron y continuaron con su juego.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y casi todos los Arrancar habían evacuado Las Noches (Soportar a Aizen era una cosa pero soportar a la mujer que había cometido el pecado de engendrarlo era otra) Hasta Barragán había evacuado el lugar. La verdad era que el se quería quedar como capitán que se hunde con el barco pero su Fracción le pego un sartenazo en la cabeza y se lo llevaron mientras estaba inconciente. Gin era la única persona además de Anisen en Las Noches que conocía a la madre del jefe pero por razones muy oscuras (Haber usado los platos de la mujer para hacer practica de tiro con Shinsō) el había decidido escaparse a un pequeño resort en las Vegas que a el le gustaba, y Tousen lo había acompañado para averiguar sobre cirugía de ojos con láser. Lo que había dejado en Las Noches a Aizen, Yammy, Arroniero, y Nnoitra.<p>

Los tres Arrancar estaban en la sala de juegos de Las Noches, los tres sentados en un gigantesco sillón, comiendo pochocho y riéndose a cada minuto de lo que estaban viendo. Aizen entro al cuarto mientras veía y tachaba cosas de una hoja de papel.

"Desactivar las trampas en los pasillos… listo" Tacho el "Hacer el te... hacer el te…" Miro a Arroniero en el sillón "¿Arroniero hiciste el te?"

"En un minuto" Dijo el Noveno espada antes de estallar en una carcajada "Que buen programa" continuo diciendo.

"Chicos" les dijo Aizen, los tres Arrancar giraron la cabeza para verlo "Por que demonios están viendo una Garganta"

"No es solo una garganta…" Contesto Nnoitra "Es Garganta-visión".

"Garganta… que?" Pregunto confundido el morocho.

"Al modificar un poco la Garganta podemos ver que pasa al otro lado" Continuo explicando el Quinto Espada "Ahora mismo estamos viendo la revuelta en el Seireitei"

"Esa que empezó Yammy con un moco?"

"Exactamente" Dijo Yammy muy orgulloso.

"Así que bueno que se diviertan…" Dijo un sarcásticamente Aizen "Pero mi madre llegara pronto y no tenemos el te listo" Les grito sacándolos de la calma. "Así que vengan a la cocina y ayúdenme" Los tres se levantaron y lo siguieron "Y cierra la Garganta, Arroniero" ordeno al salir del cuarto.

"Claro" contesto el antes de salir "Yammy cierra la Garganta por favor."

"Cierra la Garganta, Nnoitra" Continuo el saliendo del cuarto.

"Si… cierra la puerta…" Y al ver que estaba solo en el cuarto dijo "…. Arrancar invisible!" grito el "Cierra la Garganta por mi si" y luego se fue tranquilo. Lamentablemente el Arrancar invisible no estaba en el cuarto y así la Garganta quedo abierta dando al Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Seireitei la revuelta se había puesto mas violenta. La ultima vez lo habíamos dejado en Ikkaku y ese Shinigami peleando, ahora era media Sociedad de Almas matándose a piñas. Inconvenientemente cerca de donde estaba escondida la Garganta a Las Noches un carro jaula de la división 2 que estaba llevando a un preso a el Nido de Gusanos y fue atacado por la gente en la revuelta.<p>

"Hiroki" lo llamo el guardia que custodiaba al preso al que conducía "hace algo".

"Y que queres que haga?" le respondió el que conducía enojado "Ni siquiera puedo salir de la cabina"

"Si quieren yo podría intentar abrirles el camino, ¿Qué les parece?" Dijo el prisionero que era un Shinigami bajito y con una gorra"

"Cierra el pico Noshi" Le grito el guardia.

"E, Noshi-San para ti, poli" le respondió enojado "Odio que me llamen por mi apellido, ¿Entiendes?"

"Ya lo veo…" dijo el guardia "Cierra la boca Noshi!" Noshi solo empezó a gritar mientras agarraba al guardia por el cuello mientras lo golpeaba contra una de las paredes.

* * *

><p>Devuelta en Las Noches Arroniero estaba preparando el te mientras que Yammy y Nnoitra lo veían desde la mesa de la cocina y Aizen leía un libro llamado '1001 formas de usar el Hogyoku'.<p>

"El te estará listo en unos minutos" Dijo Arroniero dándose vuelta "Que mal que cerraste la Garganta Yammy quería ver como terminaba la revuelta"

"Yo no la cerré" contesto el grandote "La cerro Nnoitra"

"Yo no la cerré" dijo Nnoitra limándose las uñas "El Arrancar invisible lo iba a hacer"

"El Arrancar invisible?" pregunto Aizen.

"Si…" Dijo Nnoitra "Hay algún problema"

"Si que eres un idiota" Le grito el morocho "El Arrancar invisible se fue de vacaciones a las Bahamas hace una semana" Todos se miraron con preocupación y luego dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, No" y salieron corriendo hacia la sala de juegos. Justo cuando entraron pudieron escuchar a alguien decir un encantamiento de Zanpakuto.

"**Kami o utsu** (Dispárale a Dios) **Sunaipā** (Francotirador)" Y entonces se escucharon disparos. Entraron al cuarto y vieron que alguien estaba entrando por la Garganta, era el Shinigami que iba al Nido de Gusanos, pero envés de una espada cargaba una escopeta de doble barril como Shikai. El prisionero disparo al techo al pasar la garganta y luego dijo enojado apuntándole a los presentes "Muy bien. No se muevan y nada les pasara."

"¿Quien es usted?" le pregunto Arroniero.

"Mi nombre es Tokutei Noshi (La traducción seria Muerte segura). Yo soy como los idiotas del escuadrón 13 me llaman un altamente peligroso lunático"

"Que quiere de nosotros?" Le pregunto aterrado Aizen.

"Muy bien todos contra la pared" Les ordeno Tokutei.

"Pero si usted dijo 'Nadie se mueva y nada les pasara' ¿Cómo nos vamos a poner contra la pared si no nos podemos mover?" le pregunto Nnoitra confundido.

"Ahí tienes un punto" Dijo Arroniero "¿Qué pasa si nos movemos para ponernos contra la pared?" Ahora Tokutei estaba confundido.

"¿Qué?" Dijo confundido.

"¿Qué pasa si nos movemos para ponernos contra la pared?" Le aclaro Aizen.

"¿Qué pasa?" les pregunto el lunático.

"Si!" Le respondieron los cuatro.

"Okay si ustedes se mueven esto pasa" Les dijo y luego apunto a **Sunaipā** hacia la cabeza de Yammy y disparo, y de uno de los cañones de la escopeta salia un guante de box le pego un puñetazo a Yammy "Y eso que no han visto cuando dispara balas de energía espiritual"

"Quiero un waffle" dijo Yammy atontado por el golpe.

"¿Quiero un waffle?" Le dijo enojado Tokutei "¿Estas siendo sarcástico? ¿Sabes lo que le hice al último que fue sarcástico conmigo? Estaba paseando al capitán Komamura, si, y se me acerca este inbecil a decirme '¿Lindo día no?'… pero no lo era, estaba nublado así que harto ¿Sabes que hice? Lo agarre de la cabeza y le pegue hasta que se le fue lo sarcástico!"

"Pero yo no estaba siendo sarcástico" le explico Yammy.

"¿Ah, no?"

"No" le respondió.

"Bueno entonces puedes olvidar todo lo que dije" le dijo en un tono muy amable.

"¿Todo desde que entro por la Garganta?" le pregunto Nnoitra.

"Ya basta!" les grito mientras disparaba otro tiro contra el techo "Esto se ha ido demasiado lejos. Si el Gotei 13 no me da en los próximos 20 minutos, un Gigai para escapar al mundo de los vivos, cuarenta mil dólares, un juego de cuchillos de cocina, en su caja de presentación, 7 entradas para ver a River Plate, un pequeño Terrier al que pueda llamar Bobby, una de esos huesitos de goma esos que hacen 'nik, nik, nik, nik' cuando los aprietas, O sino les voy a volar la cabeza a todos ustedes"

"Ay no, ay no, ay no" Grito Aizen perdiendo la calma.

"Wow no sabia que se pondría así cuando fueran a matarlo" se sorprendió Nnoitra.

"No, no es eso" Respondió Aizen "Mi madre llegara en cualquier momento" y con ese comentario todos empezaron a gritar.

"No se asusten, no se asusten" Les grito Arroniero "Suceden peores cosas en el mar"

"¿Cómo que Arroniero como? ¿Cómo que?" le pregunto desesperado Yammy.

"Bueno podrías estar en un lindo crucero en el caribe…" les explico el Noveno "… Teniendo un gran momento… Hay un tiempo terrible… Se desata una tormenta… Te caes por la borda… Te estas ahogando… Este gigantesco tiburón blanco se acerca abre la boca y dice 'Por cierto la mama de Aizen esta por llegar en veinte minutos'…" Todos asintieron al pensarlo "Es ahí cuando uno se aterra, vamos" Y entonces todos empezaron a correr para arreglar las ultimas cosas.

Tokutei se sentó en un asiento y empezó a limpiar su arma mientras que los demás limpiaban Las Noches. En eso Nnoitra agarro una cabeza decapitada y clavada con un cuchillo a una de las paredes de la Garganta y se la llevo al armario, dentro se encontró a tres brujas viendo en un caldero.

"Que carajo" Dijo al entrar el.

"Todos alaben a MacNnoitra…" Dijo la primera bruja "…el duque de Las Noches"

"¿Yo?"

"Todos alaben a MacNnoitra…" dijo la segunda bruja "… Duque de Hueco Mundo, y ese pequeño campo de cebollas cerca de Las Noches"

"Todos alaben a MacNnoitra…" Exclamo la tercera bruja "Que será rey de todo esto de aquí en mas"

"Están sugiriendo…" Dijo Nnoitra "…Que asesine a todos, en orden para tener todo el reino para mi?"

"Si" dijo la bruja.

"Es una idea supongo" Pensó el Quinto "Haría una gran obra!" y luego lanzo la cabeza decapitada dentro del caldero y salio del armario.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que les pareció. Un poco larguito por eso lo haré en dos partes (Primero terminare el del Cumpleaños de Aizen y luego este). Dejen sus sugerencias y pensamientos en sus Reviews. Y en otras noticias ya termine el capitulo introducción para "la Zampakuto desnuda" que estará disponible en mi pagina, así que estaré mas que feliz si lo leen y lo disfrutan. <strong>


	18. Este es mi cuarto

**Bueno gente este capitulo va dedicado a mis amigos de mi colegio y a todos los que se van a estudiar fuera del país o lejos de su casa y van a tener que vivir en el Campus.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 16: Este es mi cuarto.<span>

* * *

><p>Aizen era un hombre cuidadoso en avanzar con sus planes. Hasta robarle un caramelo a un nene le tomaba por lo menos una hora de planeación para que nada se le pudiera salir mal (Que el nene llore y alerte a las autoridades, que el nene le pegue en las pelotas, o que un castor radiactivo los ataque (Se sorprenderían de cuantas veces pasa eso)). Pero el mayor problema que se le podía presentar mientras el preparaba a su ejercito Arrancar era, donde iban a vivir, por eso el había creado muchísimos cuartos y palacios pequeños listos para ser usados por los habitantes de Las Noches, ahora el problema era ubicarlos en sus cuartos.<p>

"Estas serán las reglas de vida…" Les explico a los Arrancar "Pueden elegir el cuarto que quieran y que no haya sido ya tomado, lo único que tienen dentro son las camas así que ustedes los adornaran de sus bolsillos"

"¿Por qué nosotros?" le grito quejándose Nnoitra.

"Por que a mi no me queda casi nada de plata y tenemos que ser humildes" Explico Aizen y en eso llegaron unos empleados de mudanzas levando de a cuatro una enorme caja.

"Disculpe" le dijo el empleado que los dirigía "Tenemos un Jacuzzi de oro macizo, para un tal Sousuke Aizen"

"Si, ahora estoy ocupado, pónganla junto a las demás cosas en el cuarto de la torre" Les respondió Aizen preocupado.

"Lo ponemos al lado del sillón de masajes (El bastardo, yo siempre quise una de esas) o la plasma HD" Aizen se dio vuelta y vio a sus leales Arrancar que lo miraban con la misma cara que debían ver los franceses a Maria Antonieta.

"Siguen aquí?" les grito el morocho tratando de cambiar el tema "Vallan a elegir sus cuartos y palacios" Y entonces todos los Arrancar se fueron a buscar su pequeño lugar "Si, instálenlo en el baño del cuarto junto a mi estatua de diamantes"

* * *

><p>Los Arrancar se fueron instalando en diferentes lugares que les gustaban. Harribel y su Fracción tomaron un palacio en el Domo de Las Noches cerca del que había elegido Nel Así se tenían medio como vecinas. Barragán y su Fracción se quedaron en el antiguo lugar del ex rey. La calma reino por unos minutos hasta que se escucho el sonido de dos Arrancar corriendo por los pasillos, eran Nnoitra y Grimmjow (De repente recibo un golpe en la cabeza) Okay, okay, Grimmjow y Nnoitra, haciendo una carrera mil por hora. Ambos llegaron hasta un cuarto que estaba vacante pero Grimmjow se pudo meter primero al estar mas cerca de la puerta, aun así Nnoitra no lo dejo cerrar la puerta.<p>

"Este es mi cuarto tuerto!" le grito Grimmjow empujando la puerta.

"¿A si?" Lo molesto Nnoitra.

"Si, yo llegue primero" Nnoitra empujo mas fuerte y pudo entrar al cuarto, al hacerlo agarro una bolsa que llevaba en la espalda y la tiro en el suelo del cuarto.

"Tienes testigos?" Le pregunto Nnoitra.

"No necesito, ningún entupido testigo, solo sal de mi cuarto" Le grito el pelo azul, Nnoitra solo negó con la cabeza "Fuera!" le grito, y Nnoitra le respondió con un puñetazo que lo tiro contra una mesa rompiéndola, el agarro un pedazo de la mesa y se la lanzo a su oponente, pero lamentablemente el se acababa de agachar y lo único que logro el pedazo fue romper una ventana. Nnoitra se levanto con la bolsa que había traído con el y tiro en el suelo lo que había dentro.

"Mira, este debe ser mi cuarto, mis cosas están aquí" Grimmjow solo respondió a esto agarrando la pila de ropa del suelo, y luego rompiendo lo que quedaba de la ventana y tiro la ropa por ahí.

"No, no lo están Nnoitra" Nnoitra solo metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una caja de fósforos, encendió uno y lo tiro en la cama la cual se prendió fuego. "Muy bien quédate con el cuarto" le dijo intentando salir del cuarto.

"Claro que no, este no es mió" Lo paro Nnoitra.

"Si, si lo es"

"No, no lo es"

"Dijiste que era tuyo hace unos minutos"

"Al igual que tu"

"No lo dije"

"Si lo dijiste"

"No lo dije"

"Si lo dijiste!"

"No, no, no, no, no" Le grito. Ambos vieron que el fuego sobre el colchón aumentaba así que ambos corrieron afuera al pasillo.

"Yammy! Tu cuarto se incendia!" Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Creí que este era mi cuarto" Dijo Yammy saliendo de uno de los cuartos cercanos, se acerco al que se incendiaba y dijo mientras entraba "Ay, No" Y mientras Nnoitra estaba distraído Grimmjow se metió y cerro con llave la puerta del cuarto del que había salido Yammy.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les <strong>**pareció este pequeño fic. Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo será el final de "El cumpleaños de Aizen" Los espero.**


	19. el cumpleaños de Aizen segunda parte

**Y acá esta la muy esperada continuación de "El cumpleaños de Aizen" ya se que todos talvez la habrán leído ya (Y si no la leyeron, vallan a hacerlo holgazanes de ultima) y si la leyeron mejor así podemos terminar esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo<span> 17: El cumpleaños de Aizen (Parte 2)

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra entro a la habitación de Aizen "Aizen-Sama, Aizen-Sama, me acabo de acordar que" Pero se callo cuando vio a Aizen tirado en la cama con termómetro en la boca y una bolsa de agua caliente en su estomago "Aizen-Sama, ¿Qué esta haciendo?" Le pregunto el pálido.<p>

"Tomo mi temperatura no es obvio" Respondió un poco enojado Aizen.

"No, quería decir ¿que esta haciendo con el termómetro renal de Szayel?" y con eso Aizen escupió el termómetro y comenzó a escupir mientras se afeitaba la lengua con su Zanpakuto.

"Huacala de perro" Grito Aizen. "¿Por que nadie les pone etiquetas?"

"Aizen-Sama, eso no importa ahora" Lo interrumpió Ulquiorra "Me acabo de acordar que hoy…" Pero luego izo una pausa "Nooo, mejor no le digo"

"Lo que tengas que decir dímelo" Le dijo Aizen curioso.

"No, es mejor que sea una sorpresa" Y entonces desapareció en un Sonido y reapareció en la cocina, donde estaba Arroniero haciendo el te de la tarde "Noveno, necesito que me hagas un pastel de cinco pisos" Le ordeno al cocinero

"Si solo deja que saque la…" y entonces se paro en seco al escuchar el inusual pedido "Sabes si quieres tener mas que agarrar cuando lo haces con la humana hay mejores formas que engordarla" Le dijo preocupado por la salud de Orihime.

"No es para ella, es para Aizen-Sama" lo corrigió el cuarto espada "Me acabo de acordar que hoy es su cumpleaños, y el no se acuerda, así que quiero sorprenderlo con una fiesta"

"Suena bien déjame la torta a mi" le dijo sonriendo Arroniero.

"Pero recuerda hay que tener discreción para que Aizen-Sama no sepa nada" pero justo mientras decía esto Aizen se escabullo en la cocina y lo escucho.

"¿Qué yo no sepa nada de que?" Les pregunto preocupado Aizen, a lo que los dos Espadas negaron y se hicieron los tarados y luego Ulquiorra se fue de la cocina seguido por Aizen. Un rato mas tarde Ulquiorra estaba hablando con otros Arrancares cuando Aizen entro al cuarto al notar su presencia todos se fueron pero Aizen pudo agarrar a Nnoitra "Quinto Espada dime lo que están planeando" Nnoitra se le acerco y le susurro.

"¿No se lo dice a nadie?"

"A nadie" le respondió el morocho.

"Pues, yo tampoco" y luego el Quinto se fue riendo de la habitación. Aizen se quedo parado pensando que podía ser de lo que estaban hablando cuando Yammy entro al cuarto y viendo el estado en que estaba Aizen se le acerco y le dijo.

"¿Se siente mal?" Aizen reacciono con sorpresa.

"¿Tu también Bruto y tarado hijo mió?" Le respondió dramáticamente "Pero dime la verdad Yammy ¿Qué tengo? ¿Dime que tengo?" Yammy lo pensó y luego respondió.

"Un trono de piedra, un jacuzzi, y por lo que e visto el Hogyoku bien metido por el…" pero Aizen lo paro antes de que pudiera continuar con la oración.

"Quiero decir que tengo de enfermedad"

"Yo no se, no soy veterinario"

"No lo entiendes Yammy" Le explico Aizen "Los Arrancares los he oído hablando sobre mi pero cuando me les acerco y les pregunto de que hablan se hacen los disimulados, como que les falta valor para decirme la verdad…"

"¿La verdad de que?"

"De que no me queda mucho tiempo de muerto (Y bueno el ya esta muerto)"

"Bueno pero eso le pasa a todos los viejitos" Comento Yammy.

"Pues yo estaré viejito, pero tu eres un idiota" le grito Aizen enojado.

"Pero a mi se me quita estudiando (El ministerio de educación me paga para que diga esto)"

"No cambiemos la conversación, ¿Cómo me ves de salud?"

"Mal"

"Entonces es oficial"

"¿Qué?"

"Que ya tengo un pie en la resurrección" y luego se miro a si mismo y continuo "Pero yo hoy en la mañana me sentía bien"

"Eso es lo que dijo mi primer perro antes de morirse" y con ese comentario Aizen avanzo deprimido hacia fuera del cuarto mientras la marcha fúnebre se tocaba, cuando Aizen desapareció del cuarto Yammy volvió a ver a la banda de Las Noches y dijo "Cielos, están mejorando"

"Gracias" Respondió el Director.

"¿Creen que debí decirle que mi primer perrito se murió por que lo pise por accidente?"

"No creo que sea relevante" le contesto el director.

* * *

><p>Arroniero, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Harribel, y un grupo de Arrancar estaban reunidos en un cuarto mientras veían como la Tercera Espada sacaba una caja de chocolates.<p>

"¿Ese es tu regalo para Aizen-Sama?" le pregunto dudando Ulquiorra.

"Para tu información…" Le informo Harribel "Estos chocolates son los preferidos de Aizen y fueron traídos de suiza, además mi fracción esta trayendo mas"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en los Alpes Suizos Apache caminaba por un sendero vestida en un Lederhosen y llevando una caja de chocolates y unos minutos después se encontró con Mila Rose que iba vestida con la vestimenta clásica de las mujeres alemanas (Incluyendo las trencitas), al verla Apache no pudo evitar reír.<p>

"Lindas trencitas" se burlo.

"Lindo pantalón de cuero marimacho" se burlo la leona. Ambas esperaron a que Sunsun diera su comentario pero no hubo nada.

"¿Dónde esta Sunsun?" Se preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. De repente la niña serpiente apareció vestida de Heidi mientras la canción de Abuelito dime tu se escuchaba de fondo.

"¿**Abuelito dime tu? ¿Por que los pájaros vuelan?"** cantaba ella mientras avanzaba por el camino "**Abuelito dime tu ¿Por qué los Shinigamis tienen Ninjas? Abuelitooooo"** Y en eso apareció Barragán vestido del abuelito de Heidi.

"Un minuto, yo que carajo hago aquí" Grito el anciano.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a Las Noches. Aizen miraba escondido junto a Yammy como el grupo de Arrancar hablaba. "Yammy" lo llamo en silencio Aizen "Ve allá y escucha de lo que hablan y después me lo vienes a decir" Yammy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a ir.<p>

"Ya se" le dijo Loly al grupo "Oí que la fracción de Grimmjow hace unos Tacos muy buenos"y muchos de los reunidos asintieron a la idea de los Tacos.

"No, no, no" Dijo Szayel interrumpiendo "Esos tipos no son de fiar"

"¿Por que?" Le preguntaron los demás.

"Por que tiene la carne en mal estado" Contesto Szayel justo cuando Yammy entraba al cuarto y escucho esa línea "La pansita dura, dura, el hígado descompuesto, y los riñones parecen material en putrefacción" Y entonces Yammy salio corriendo devuelta con Aizen para darle la información.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijeron?" le pregunto Aizen preocupado al ver volver Yammy.<p>

"Tiene toda la carne en mal estado" le explico Yammy.

"No" Dijo Aizen en Shock.

"…La pansita dura, dura, dura…"

"Pero creí que eso era por mis pectorales"

"…Y el hígado totalmente descompuesto… y los riñones peor parecen material en putrefacción"

"Ahora si" Dijo Aizen apunto de llorar.

* * *

><p>Los Arrancares seguían planeando la sorpresa para Aizen.<p>

"Que tal si le preparamos un gran banquete" Sugirió Menoly.

"Me gusta la idea…" la apoyo Arroniero "Un banquete iría perfecto con la torta que le prepare… pero lamentablemente solo me pude robar cuatro velas"

"No importa" Dijo Ulquiorra "Así le hacemos creer a Aizen-Sama que es mas joven"

"Si" Dijo Nnoitra "Y mientras tanto dame esa caja de chocolates" Y se la saco de las manos a Harribel.

"No" Le grito Harribel y le saco la caja de chocolates.

"No, por que no" Le grito Nnoitra mientras Yammy regresaba para seguir espiando.

"Por que la caja es para Aizen-Sama, y yo la compre"

"Bueno, bueno" Interrumpió Ulquiorra "Hay que tener todo listo… Arroniero ve por las cuatro velas"

"Yo ire a terminar el banquete" Dijeron Loly y Menoly, y luego el grupo se empezó a disolver, mientras Yammy salía corriendo devuelta hacia Aizen.

* * *

><p>"¿y ahora? ¿Qué dijeron?" Le pregunto Aizen.<p>

"Ya le compraron el cajón" Le dijo Yammy apunto de llorar, la reacción de Aizen fue quedarse mas pálido que Ulquiorra "…Y Arroniero esta buscando cuatro velas"

"Te das cuenta Yammy, todo lo tenían preparado de antemano" Dijo Aizen y luego hundió el pañuelo en su cara.

"…Loly y Menoly…" continuo Yammy "Van a preparar un Banquete"

"Te das cuenta, Yammy, esta noche van a celebrar que yo me morí con un banquete" El se levanto de su trono mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el pañuelo "Y todo esto solo significa una cosa… que me voy a morir" Y luego el empezó a llorar mientras Yammy se le incorporaba.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra entro al cuarto donde se habían reunido antes los Arrancar y se encontró con Nnoitra aun ahí "Nnoitra, Nnoitra"<p>

"Que pasa" le dijo el Quinto.

"Me fije en los suministros, y tenemos dos Pollos bien grandes"

"¿Y?"

"Que a Aizen-Sama le encanta el pollo y yo se justo como cocinarlo"

"A ya entendí le cocinaremos un pollo a Aizen"

"Si, pero necesito a alguien que no tema mancharse las manos con sangre de pollo"

"Yo lo mato" Grito Nnoitra justo cuando Yammy volvía para espiar.

"¿Lo harás?"

"Si, claro"

"Pero tienes que matarlo rápido, para que no sufra el pobre"

"Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, me gustaría ver su cara cuando lo haga"

* * *

><p>Yammy entro al cuarto del trono donde Aizen escribía su testamento en voz alta "Y le dejo todo mi repertorio de productos de Belleza a Szayel, a la banda de Las Noches les dejo mi cuarto para que lo conviertan en cuarto de ensayos, la mitad de mi dinero debe ir a pagarle un tratamiento de la vista a Tousen, y la otra mitad a la causa de salvar a los delfines…"<p>

"No se va a morir" Dijo Yammy entrando, lo que pinto una sonrisa gigantesca en la cara de Aizen "Lo van a matar" Y la sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.

"¿Quien me va a matar?"

"Nnoitra" contesto Yammy.

"¿pero hace mucho que no lo castigo por ser un psicópata asesino?"

"…Pero Ulquiorra… le dijo" le explico entre llanto Yammy "Que lo… mate rápido para que no sufra mucho…"

"¿Ulquiorra?" Dijo sorprendido Aizen "Mi subordinado mas leal, quiere que me maten rápido, para que no sufra, eso quiere decir que de todos modos me voy a morir, y quieren evitarme el dolor de la agonía" y entonces los dos empezaron a llorar "Y yo que siempre pensé que moriría en una avalancha de chicas desnudas"

"Que buena manera de irse" Dijo Yammy mientras lloraba.

* * *

><p>"… ¿Pero de veras sabes cocinar un pollo?" le pregunto Nnoitra a Ulquiorra.<p>

"Si, la humana me lo enseño"

"Queremos celebrar a Aizen no asesinarlo" le dijo Nnoitra.

"Pero sorprendentemente como me lo enseño es lo mas normal" Y justo Aizen se asomo por la puerta para espiar "Primero: le rebanas el pescuezo con tu Zanpakuto" y a eso aizen se agarro el cuello aterrado "Y luego le quitamos lo que lo cubre" Aizen se quito la camisa para evitarse ese paso "Y luego le abrimos la panza"

"Si pero eso lo hago yo con el cuchillo" le dijo Nnoitra sonriendo.

"Claro y luego le sacamos las tripas" y entonces se escucho el ruido de algo pesado golpeando el suelo. Ambos Arrancar se dieron vuelta y vieron a Aizen tirado en el suelo sin camisa e inconciente.

Un rato después de un a ida al doctor y despertar a Aizen los Arrancares se reunieron en un gigantesco cuarto con la torta enfrente de Aizen mientras le cantaban feliz cumpleaños.

"**Feliz cumpleaños Aizen-Sama"** terminaron la canción mientras Aizen soplaba las velitas.

"Gracias, muchas gracias" Dijo Aizen muy feliz, y luego viendo a Arroniero y a Harribel les pregunto "¿Pero por que no me dijeron desde el principio, que el secreto era que hoy era mi cumpleaños?" Ambos Espadas iban a explicárselo cuando de repente entro Ulquiorra gritando.

"Auxilio, Socorro, Aizen-Sama Yammy se volvió loco" Y en ese momento Yammy entro al cuarto en su estado de Resurrección rompiendo una pared mientras intentaba destrozar a Ulquiorra.

"No voy a dejar que lo maten, no voy a dejar que lo maten" Gritaba el mientras pasaba por el cuarto "A Nnoitra ya lo arregle, pero me falto Ulquiorra" Le dijo a Aizen y luego continuo su ataque persiguiéndolo y atravesando otra pared hacia el domo. Todos lo siguieron y se encontraron a Nnoitra tirado en el desierto e intentando levantarse pero cuando lo hacia, Yammy pausaba su persecución y le pegaba unos buenos puñetazos para dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el final de el capitulo, esta historia va dedicada a mi amigo Facundo Rodrigo Sarmiento que cumplió años esta semana y hay que celebrarlo.<strong>


	20. Su nombre no es Aizen

**Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a ****toaneo07. Leí sus fanfics the total drama y me gustaron muchísimo (Necesitamos mas de Ezequiel el es un gran tipo) Así que este capitulo tiene un numero musical y espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>8: Su Nombre no es Aizen.

* * *

><p>La corte estaba en sesión el acusado era Souzuke Aizen (Sus cargos: Planear contra la Sociedad de Alma, robo, aliarse con el enemigo, múltiples intentos de asesinatos, robo y plagio de invenciones patentadas, y patear a un perro) y estaba siendo juzgado en la Corte de los 69 (O ahora mismo 1 gracias a Aizen).<p>

La corte entro en sesión y Aizen fue traído al tribunal como si fuera una cruza entre Hanibal Lecter y un sadomasoquista amante del cuero, y fue puesto junto a su abogado, Szayel Aporro.

"Aun no puedo creerlo" Dijo Ichigo desde las gradas de los que veían el juicio.

"Que, estemos en el juicio de Aizen?" Le pregunto Ishida que estaba a su derecha.

"No, aun no puedo creer como lo atraparon" respondió Ichigo recordando que habían puesto una muy bien echa copia del Oken dentro de una caja que era sostenida por un palito atado a una soga, al principio no había funcionado, pero después de que agregaron varios tarros de Gel para pelo Anti frizz Aizen había caído en la trampa antes de poder decir 'Guau que rápido cayo en la trampa'.

Todos se pusieron de pie para recibir al juez Yamamoto. "Culpable, culpable, culpable, mándenlo a la horca" grito el Capitán en jefe golpeando con su macito el estrado. Hubo silencio.

"Señor no podemos hacer eso" Le dijo el Alguacil.

"¿y por que no?" le pregunto enojado Yamamoto.

"Por lo de 'Inocente hasta probar lo contrario'"

"¿Qué imbecil invento eso?"

"La Carta Magna"

"Okay jugaremos a tu manera" dijo Yamamoto. "Que pase el primer testigo" y entro Ulquiorra y se sentó en el estado.

"_Con Ulquiorra estoy salvado"_ Pensó sonriendo Aizen.

"Describa su relación con el acusado" Le dijo el Abogado en contra de Aizen.

"El es mi papa" Dijo Ulquiorra y todos hicieron cara y sonidos de asco "Quiero decir que el me creo con el Hogyoku" y toda la corte se calmo.

"Y como lo trata?"

"y, no me quejo, el es un buen jefe"

"_Je bingo" _pensó satisfecho Aizen_._

"Pero, hay que decir que, no me paga pensión, no se acuerda de mi cumpleaños, se interpone en mi vida amorosa, y la verdad ni siquiera me trata como un hijo, mas como a un peón" Todas las miradas se centraron en Aizen el solo sonrió nervioso, y así fueron pasando los testigos.

"Me robo mi reino" Dijo enojado Barragán.

"Me alejo de mi novio" Dijo Rangiku.

"Me alejo de mi novia" Dijo Gin.

"Me corto mas de una vez a la mitad" Grito Momo "Ósea quien se cree que es un mago y yo su asistente"

"Se burlo de la forma en que camino" Dijo Tousen "Pero que puedo hacer soy ciego por el amor de dios, y el me alejo de mi lazarillo" Y en ese momento apareció Komamura con uno de esas barras que tienen los Lazarillos a consolar a Tousen mientras el estallaba en llanto.

"Mira las partes que no cubre mi uniforme, cuando cree que no lo veo" Dijo Harribel enojada.

"Quiso hacerme su cena" Dijo Findor Carias.

Cuando todos los testigos pasaron Yamamoto parecía que casi se estaba por quedar dormido pero, entonces dijo con una potente voz "Guau, Esos testimonios si fueron duros, lo único que falta es que haya un numero musical contra el" Reviso los papeles en su estrado "Y lo hay, que pase el ultimo testigo. Toshiro Hitsugaya"

Hitsugaya entro en el lugar y luego lo siguió una banda compuesta por Yammy, Kyoraku, Arroniero, y Renji "Música maestros" Les dijo Hitsugaya y luego comenzaron a tocar una canción rusa.

"**Canto para el morocho que es algo sin par" **Canto Hitsugaya mientras señalando a Aizen.

"Ese soy yo" Respondió Aizen orgulloso.

"**Aun que su conducta siempre me haga vomitar"** canto mientras hacia una posición como que estaba vomitando.

"Que!" Dijo Aizen.

"**Un calvo, y traidor." **

"**Que se cree el mejor," **

"**Pero que sin su sequito se vería peor que un Hueco"** mientras señalaba a Tousen, Gin, Loly, y Menoly, todos encadenados y con productos de belleza en las manos, y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"**Hey"** Gritaron todos en aprobación con la canción.

"**Si dice que te quiere"** Canto señalando a Momo **"Ten seguro que te va a rebanar"**

"**Dice tanto ya sabes que"**

"**Que vive en el Toilette"**

"**Hey!"**

"Como mucha fibra" Se defendió Aizen.

"**El se robo el Hogyoku"**

"**Y a los Arrancares engaño"**

"**Uno se pregunta 'Cuanto te el se tomo'"**

"**Hey!"**

"**El no es quien crees"** Canto Hitsugaya mientras bailaba la Kosachov cerca de Aizen.

"**Se los diré de una vez"** Agarro el pie de Aizen y se los mostró a todos **"Tiene hongos en los pies" **

"**Y su nombre no es Aizen"**

"**Hey!"**

"**Es un gran farsante"**

"**Y su nombre no es Aizen"**

"**Es, un ladrón, tramposo, sin escrúpulos, y su nombre no es Aizen"**

"**Es…"** Pero junto cuando lo iba a decir Aizen se despertó en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>"Dios… que pesadilla" El se calmo un poco y después vio a la audiencia "Que al menos no termino como los Sopranos en que ponen la pantalla negra cuando el tipo esta hab…" Pantalla negra.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que lo hayan disfrutado la canción siempre me gusto y quise incluirla en alguno de mis fics. Paz y amor a todos.<strong>


	21. El Nuevo Poder de Grimmjow

**Hola mis lectores como están todos. Espero que bien yo por mi parte pareciera que tengo a el tiempo en mi contra, además de tener que ir a las reuniones informativas y después decidir donde voy a hacer mi curso de ingreso, mis viejos quieren que aprenda otro idioma, tocar un instrumento musical, e ir al gimnasio, y para colmo también tengo un amigo que me ofreció participar en una revista online de Fanfics, por eso les digo si empiezo a tardar mas en actualizar no se asusten que es por todo esto.**

**Solo una aclaración.**

"**en NEGRITA quiere decir pensamiento"**

"Normal quiere decir hablando"

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 19:<span>El Nuevo Poder de Grimmjow

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en Las Noches, Yammy jugaba con su perrito, Szayel hacia sus experimentos, Nnoitra y Nell jugaban ajedrez (Pero no el ajedrez que piensan), Arroniero estaba cocinando un poyito al spiedo, y Grimmjow estaba en uno de los pasillos con D-Roy quien le estaba atando un cohete en la espalda a su Espada.<p>

"Estas seguro de esto Grimmjow?" Le pregunto mientras preparaba la mecha.

"Enciéndelo D-Roy" le contesto el sexto Espada.

"Grimmjow no quiero hacerlo"

"Es la única forma en que atrapare a esa ave" Y de repente se escucho un 'meep, meep' y una figura paso al par a gran velocidad "Enciéndelo!" le grito Grimmjow a su fracción mientras el ponía el encendedor en la mecha y el cohete se prendía y mandaba a Grimmjow a volar por los aires. Ahora les presentaremos a los integrantes de esta persecución la figura que iba a gran velocidad se paro en seco revelando a un Arrancar con los restos de su mascara en forma de un casco de bicicleta, debajo de el apareció un cartelito que decía 'Luppi: Rapidus Correcaminus' luego la imagen volvió a moverse y detrás apareció Grimmjow atado al cohete, la imagen se volvió a parar y un cartel apareció debajo de el que decía 'Grimmjow: Violentus Estupidus' y luego la persecución continuo su curso.

"Ya te tengo Luppi" Grito Grimmjow victorioso pero luego noto que Luppi doblaba en un pasillo y que el se dirigió hacia una pared "Demonios olvide el factor de doblar" Y entonces Grimmjow se estrello con al pared y fue seguido por una explosión debido al cohete.

"Mejor suerte la próxima gatito" Dijo burlándose Luppi "Meep, meep" Y luego salio corriendo.

"Dios odio a ese tipo" Grito Grimmjow 'Dímelo a mi' Dijo con un cartel el coyote de Warner Brothers pasando por ahí.

"Grimmjow ¿estas bien?" grito acercándose D-Roy "**Si esta muerto, me quedo con su cuarto"**

"Estoy bien" Le dijo Grimmjow levantándose de los escombros "Y aléjate de mi cuarto"

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de su cuarto" Dijo nervioso D-Roy **"Me habrá descubierto"**

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Le pregunto Grimmjow.

"¿Hacer que?"

"Hablar sin mover los labios" D-Roy lo vio con cara de no entender.

"Yo nunca hable sin mover los labios" "**Es oficial su cerebro se desconchinflo"**

"Ves lo hiciste de nuevo" Le grito Grimmjow.

"Creo que deberíamos ver a Szayel acerca de esto" **"Esto ya me esta aterrando"**

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después Ambos Arrancar estaban en el laboratorio de Szayel mientras este trabajaba en algo en su mesa de trabajo. "Eureka" Grito Szayel mientras mostraba una probeta llena de un liquido oscuro.<p>

"¿Algo para aumentar nuestra fuerza?" Le pregunto D-Roy emocionado.

"No mi café" Le respondió Szayel mientras bebía el liquido "No tengo nada contra el te de Aizen-Sama, pero eso no me mantiene despierto tanto como esta belleza" Les informo al terminar su bebida. "Así que ¿Cuál es el problema?" **"Por favor que se ofrezcan a ser disecados, por favor que se ofrezcan a ser disecados"**

"Grimmjow tiene un problema" Le explico D-Roy "Se dio un golpe contra una pared y ahora escucha voces"

"O que interesante" **"Mierda, hoy tenia ganas de diseccionar" **Szayel hizo que Grimmjow se sentara en una silla y luego comenzó a apretar botones en una computadora "Terminemos con esto rápido" dijo trabajando Szayel **"Esos vestidos de Victoria Secret no se van a probar solos"** y a esto Grimmjow empezó a morirse de la risa, lo que dejo al científico y a la fracción perplejos, hasta que la computadora les llamo la atención con un sonido que decía que el análisis había terminado. Szayel leyó el informe "Bien al parecer el golpe, incremento tu habilidad de Pesquita" "**Esto será interesante" **"básicamente ahora puedes leer el pensamiento"

"Interesante" Dijo D-Roy **"Termina de una vez, quiero ir a ver a Sun-Sun…"**

"D-Roy, deja de pensar me estas asqueando con tus pensamientos" Le grito Grimmjow mientras el se sonrojaba al ver que el había oído su pensamiento de la fantasía con la chica serpiente. "Szayel arregla esto"

"Lamentablemente no puedo" Respondió el científico sonriendo "No tengo suficiente información acerca de incrementacion de la Pesquita de alguien para poder creer una cura pero creo que tu cuerpo resolverá el problema para mañana" **"Si es que sobrevives"**

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" Y entonces Szayel se fue caminando a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>"Me deben de estar jodiendo" Dijo en voz baja Grimmjow mientras se sentaba en la sala de reuniones para una reunión sorpresa. Grimmjow lo pensó mejor y luego sonrió, talvez la reunión no seria tan mala, con su nuevo poder el podría sacar la información mas jugosa para después chantajearlos después, y así mientras los demás Espadas entraban el se preparaba para reír.<p>

"Mis leales Arrancar los llame aquí para discutir sobre uno de nuestro compañeros" Dijo Aizen empezando la reunión** "Me pregunto que estará haciendo Momo, sin mi ella debe estar mas que frustrada, pero que se le va a hacer, aun así extraño rebanarla en dos" **Grimmjow ignoro eso y continuo leyendo los pensamientos de los demás presentes. Vio a Tousen pero solo escucho el sonido que hacia a un grillo. Vio a Gin y algo para que el se divirtiera apareció en los pensamientos del pelo plateado.

"**Que aburrido, extraño a Rangiku, Aizen es poderoso pero el no se pondría un uniforme de chica católica y me llamaría 'Papito'"** Grimmjow tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no empezar a cagarse de la risa en medio de la reunión.

"**Alguien se tiro un pedo y no fui yo" **Pensó Arroniero **"Creo que preparare tacos de pollo para la cena de esta noche"**

"**Si vuelven a haber tacos de pollo esta noche, vomito" **Pensó agarrándose el estomago Yammy. Grimmjow se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, leer los pensamientos de sus compañeros era increíble, el no entendía por que Szayel había pensado eso de 'si sobrevives' quien no podría sobrevivir a entretenerse tanto. Dirigió su mirada hacia Barragán y se preparo para reír, solo para oír algo que no se esperaba.

"**Dios las hemorroides están empeorando, creo que una acaba de explotar" **Grimmjow casi vomita con el pensamiento del rey calavera.

"Cual es tu opinión en eso Grimmjow" lo saco de su asco Aizen.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Grimmjow un poco confundido.

"Que interesante eres el primero en estar de acuerdo en que Rudobon entre a los Espada, ¿tu que opinas Harribel?"le dijo muy calmado Aizen **"Si habla y que esas pechugas se muevan un poco"**

"Pienso, que Rudobon es un problemático, y que necesita disciplina" dijo muy calmadamente Harribel **"El es tan sexy, no puedo esperar a encerrarlo en mi cuarto, agarrar mi látigo para caballos y golpear ese pequeño y firme…"**

"Aizen-Sama necesito irme" Grito Grimmjow levantándose tratando no oír lo que seguía y agradeciendo mentalmente que Harribel nunca se fijo en el.

"Usualmente no permitiría esto" Respondió Aizen "Pero debido a tu reciente accidente con el cohete te dejare ir, soy un líder bondadoso después de todo" **"Además ese video me hizo ganar el primer premio en los videos mas divertidos de América"**

Grimmjow ignoro ese pensamiento y salio corriendo fuera de la sala de reuniones. **"Creo que ya entiendo lo que quería decir Szayel" **mientras corría el se choco con Rudobon.

"¿Algún problema Sexto Espada?" Le pregunto Rudobon viendo a Grimmjow.

"no pasa nada solo oí algo medio perturbador de parte de Harribel" Le respondió.

"Se como se siente" Dijo Rudobon mirando para otro lado **"Voz de Harribel: ¿Disfrutando tu estadía Rudobon? Voz de Rudobon: q, qu, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Déjame salir de aquí malvada bruja. Voz de Harribel: Claro que no, solo estamos empezando, ahora agáchate. Voz de Rudobon: Por que estas disfrutando esto, Aaaaaaahhhhh, No, Por queeeeeeeeee, Yo solo quería una taza de azúcaaaaaaaar" **Grimmjow ya se estaba asustando corrió lo mas posible lejos de cualquier persona y con eso llego al área de Tres cifras caminaba paso cerca del cuarto de Cirucci, el se asomo por un segundo y la vio sentada en la cama con un paquete de salchichas.

"**Voy a imaginar que ustedes son Arroniero y Glotonería" **Grimmjow salio corriendo intentando no vomitar y paso por la cocina y vio a Arroniero revisando la heladera.

"**¿Otra vez se acabaron las salchichas? ¿Como es que se acaban tan rápido?"** El corrió mucho más rápido hacia el cuarto de Orihime.

"**Orihime casi nunca piensa en nada creo que me puedo esconder ahí"** pensó Grimmjow entrando al cuarto.

"Grimmjow-san" Dijo Orihime al ver entrar al Sexto "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Nada solo vine a pasar un rato aquí"

"A, bueno si no te molesta que yo cocine aquí, le preparare la cena a Ulquiorra"

"No hay problema" le dijo tranquilo Grimmjow **"Al menos no pensara en nada perjudicial para mi"**

"**Veamos como era la receta"** pensaba Orihime dándole la espalda a Grimmjow **"Llevaba curri, creo, y salsa de soja, mucho wasabi… que raro no me acuerdo que la receta decía que el estofado se volvería violeta, talvez con una cabeza de pescado se arregla y además tendrá sabor" **Grimmjow miro aterrado como salía una nube hongo de algo tapado por Orihime **"…eso tampoco pasaba en la receta talvez con un poco mas de carne de Hollow, ya se, haré que Grimmjow lo pruebe…" **"Grimmjow" Pero cuando se dio vuelta lo único que quedaba de Grimmjow era una nube de humo con su forma.

"Por el amor de dios no hay un lugar seguro en este palacio" Grito Grimmjow mientras corría hacia ya no sabia donde. De repente la una idea invadió a Grimmjow y lo hizo correr hacia un cuarto, entro en este y se encontró a Wonderweiss sentado en una silla contemplando el vació, Grimmjow entro en la habitación y se acostó en la cama que esta tenia. **"Por fin dulce silencio" **Por primera vez en ese día el había encontrado un lugar en que nadie estuviera pensando.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente D-Roy estaba sentado en una mesa tomando un café y hablando por un celular "… ¿la cosa completa?... Imposible no se puede hacer… ¡eres un mentiroso!"<p>

"¿Quién era?" Le pregunto Grimmjow sentándose en la mesa.

"No lo se, numero equivocado" Le respondió "Así que, ¿Ya se te fue eso de leer los pensamientos"

"Si, y lo mejor de todo es que no hubieron efectos secundarios" Grimmjow movió la cabeza como analizando el cuarto "¿Nel, y Nnoitra están aquí?"

"No, ¿Por?"

"Por que parece que los oigo aun en no estando en el cuarto"

"Chuza" Escucho Grimmjow la voz de Nnoitra en sus oídos.

"¿Pero no estábamos jugando ajedrez?" le pregunto Nel también en los oídos de Grimmjow.

"A entonces Jaque a la Reina"

"Que beuna jugada mi rey"

"¿Enserio no los oyes?" Le pregunto Grimmjow a D-Roy, el solo negó con la cabeza "Me lleva, aun tengo la Pesquita incrementada en alguna forma"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdón si es un poco subidito de tono pero que se le va a hacer.<strong>


	22. La cita entre el gigante y la enana 1

**Bueno mis amigos hora de un nuevo capitulo de Locuras en Las Noches. Pronto entrare a hacer el ingreso a la Facultad entonces haré menos historias pero bueno que se le va a hacer como sea. Así que empezamos con nuestro nuevo capitulo y el esperado regreso de los panes de carne mutantes que aran un cameo en esta historia.**

Capitulo 20: La cita entre el gigante y la enana (Parte 1).

Era una mañana normal en la cafetería de Las Noches. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra y Yammy entraron al comedor mientras hablaban.

"Estas loco" le dijo Nnoitra.

"Yo digo que puede pasar" Le respondió Ulquiorra "Yammy, ¿Quién ganaría en una pelea, Piegrande o El abominable hombre de las nieves?"

"No lo se ni me importa" respondió enojado Yammy mientras el trío se sentaba en la mesa y Arroniero les servia sus desayunos.

"Parecería que alguien esta de mal humor" Noto Nnoitra "Que paso, grandote ¿Volviste a romper el suelo cuando te caíste de la cama? ¿Aplastaste a otro perrito?"

"Cállate" le grito Yammy, y luego vio a su plato "Miren esto, pedí unos huevos a fuego medio, uno esta pasado, el otro duro, ¿Cómo demonios pasa eso? Arroniero"

"Dime" le dijo el Noveno espada acercándose a la mesa.

"Podrías explicarme estos huevos"

"Bueno. Hay una mama gallina, y un papa gallo. Y cuando ambos se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho…"

"Pedí unos huevos a fuego medio, y estos no son como los pedí ¿Podrías arreglarlos?"

"Muy bien te traeré tu pedido"

"Gracias"

"¿Quieres que les escupa en la cocina, o en la mesa?"

"Yo no lo molestaría" le aconsejo Nnoitra "Esta de mal humor"

"Si" Dijo Arroniero "Y ahora gracias a el yo también. Ahora si me disculpan voy a descargar mi ira en el lavaplatos, sin ninguna razón aparente"

"¿Muy bien cual es el problema?" le pregunto Ulquiorra "Y se que no son los huevos"

"Solo estoy pidiendo un buen desayuno"

"Por favor" le dijo Nnoitra "Te he visto comer un Hollow con ocho meses de descomposición"

"! Llamas a estos platos limpios ¡" Grito Arroniero desde la cocina.

"La verdad es que me siento solo" Admitió Yammy bajando la cabeza. "Yo soy el único de los tres que no tiene una chica"

"Bueno" Dijo Nnoitra "Podrías recurrir a nuestro pacto"

"¿Que pacto?" le preguntaron Yammy y Ulquiorra confundidos.

"¿No se acuerdan?" les dijo Nnoitra "¿El de que si uno de los tres tiene problemas con chicas los otros dos lo ayudarían a conseguir una?" ellos no respondieron.

"¿Cuando acordamos eso?" le pregunto confundido Ulquiorra.

"Dos años atrás en el partido de football" ambos no respondieron "¿Shinigamis vs Arrancars? ¿Cuarta cerveza del día? ¿Yammy hizo un turbante con su camisa, y Ulquiorra cantaba 'Viva la vida loca'? ¿La gente quejándose?"

"No me acuerdo de nada" Admitió Ulquiorra.

"Desafortunadamente toda la sección de gradas se acuerda" Yammy y Ulquiorra guardaron silencio "¿Pero al menos se acuerdan de nuestro pacto de muerte?"

"Ese si" dijo Ulquiorra mientras comía un poco de su desayuno "Si tu te vas primero limpiamos tu cuarto de cualquier objeto sensible antes de que Nel lo haga"

"Cualquier cosa cuestionable, acusable, e inflable" Agrego Yammy.

"Y no solo borren la memoria en mi computadora" les sugirió Nnoitra "Que Yammy la pise, dispárale un cero oscuras y luego tirenla al lago Nahuel Huapi"

Después del desayuno Yammy se separo del grupo para sacar a pasear a su perrito, Ulquiorra y Nnoitra se reunieron con Stark y Szayel por consejos.

"Que tal si Szayel le hiciera una novia" Sugirió el primer Espada.

"No funcionaria" le respondió Nnoitra "Seria igual que cuando invento esa maquina del tiempo usando un baño" Y así todos recordaron la imagen de Szayel sentado sobre un inodoro con lucecitas y usando ropas coloniales del 1800.

"Si eventualmente logre que funcionara" Agrego Szayel mientras el mostraba un cuadro de el primer cabildo abierto de Buenos Aires que incluía a Szayel y su maquina del tiempo/inodoro en ella.

"Concéntrense gente" Les dijo Ulquiorra "Debemos encontrarle a Yammy una chica que este tan desesperada por estar con un hombre que no le importe que sea Yammy" Y en ese momento Lilinette entro al cuarto.

"Stark, Stark, Stark" Gritaba ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"¿Que pasa Lilinette?" Le pregunto el levantándose de su silla.

"Creo que Loly esta muy enferma" A lo que todos la vieron con curiosidad "Pase cerca de su cuarto y la escuche a través de la puerta, y sonaba como un coyote moribundo" Hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que Nnoitra (Siendo el maravilloso bastando que todos queremos y apreciamos) Estallo en risas que luego fueron seguidas por todos excepto Lilinette (Si hasta Ulquiorra se rió).

"Lilinette, Lilinette, Lilinette" Le explico Stark mientras se calmaba "Cuando una mujer y un pedazo de plástico se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho…" Y así le explico a Lilinette lo que había oído y luego la niña salio del cuarto con una terrible cara de traumada "Va a ser un milagro si esa chica no crece para convertirse en una psicópata" Dijo Stark volviéndose a sentar.

"Pero ella nos a provisto con la respuesta a nuestro problema" Observo Ulquiorra.

"¿Quieres arreglar una cita entre Loly y Yammy?" le pregunto Szayel y luego comenzó a reír "Un minuto…" Dijo Szayel pensándolo una segunda vez "Eso podría funcionar"

"Solo hay un problema" Noto Stark "como convencemos a Loli de ir en una cita"

"De eso no se preocupen" Dijo Nnoitra "Escuche el rumor de que Menoly esta tan harta de Loly que estaría dispuesta a conseguirle una cita a ella" Todos se quedaron callados.

"Nnoitra ¿De donde sacaste eso?" Le pregunto Stark confundido.

"Nel me hace ir con ella al salón de belleza así que escucho muchos chismes" Hubo un minuto de silencio y los tres Arrancar se empezaron a reír del Quinto espada "Digan lo que digan nadie me deja el pelo tan sedoso como esa peluquería" Se defendió Nnoitra.

Después de terminar el festival de las risas el grupo se dividió para preparar las cosas. Nnoitra se fue a convencer a Menoly, Stark y Szayel se fueron a hacer las reservaciones a un restaurante y Ulquiorra fue a ver a Yammy que estaba en su cuarto acariciando a su perrito.

"Yammy, lo logramos" le dijo Ulquiorra entrando al cuarto "Te estamos con conseguir una cita"

"Que emoción" Dijo Yammy felizmente "¿Con quien?"

"Con Loly" Hubo un minuto de silencio y la sonrisa de Yammy desapareció.

"Oh Bueno lo intentaron" dijo Yammy mientras sacaba un valija de debajo de su cama, la abría, y empacaba algo de ropa, y a su perro, dentro "Adiós Las Noches. Hola Australia. Yo amo Australia, no hay Shinigamis ahí, no hay muchas mujeres, no perras locas, es el maldito paraíso" empezó a dirigirse a la puerta pero Ulquiorra se interpuso.

"Pero que te pasa Yammy, te conseguimos una cita, ¿Eso no es bueno?"

"No" Le grito Yammy "A la mierda eso, no voy a ir a una cita con esa lunática"

"Buenas noticias" Dijo Stark entrando al cuarto acompañado por Szayel "conseguimos la reservación"

"No por favor no me hagan ir a esa cita con esa lunática" y esas ultimas palabras se mezclaron con el llanto de Yammy.

"¿Yammy?" le pregunto extrañado Szayel "¿Estas? ¿Llorando?"

"Yo no quiero" Grito Yammy mientras lloraba "Yo no quiero, Yo no quiero, Yo no quiero, Yo no quiero"

"Dios si que eres patético" le dijo Stark mientras Yammy seguía llorando "Bueno creo que es hora de cambiar de escena, nadie quiere escuchar a un arrancar adulto llorar así" y a este comentario Szayel levanto la mano.

"Yo si"

"Por que, Aizen nunca me abrazo cuando era niño!" Grito Yammy mientras continuaba llorando.

"Creo que necesitare algo muy fuerte para soportar esto" Dijo Stark pasándose la mano por la cara "Creo que elegí un mal momento para dejar las Metanfetaminas"

En otra parte de Las Noches para ser exacto la peluquería Loly, Menoly, y Nnoitra estaban sentados en unas sillas con secadoras de pelo en sus cabezas mientras conversaban.

"Vamos Loly, será divertido" le dijo Menoly "Es bueno que salgas de ves en cuando, casi siempre estas en tu cuarto" a ese comentario Nnoitra soltó una pequeña risita.

"No" Respondió Loly.

"Por favor" le suplico su amiga.

"No" volvió a contestar la chica.

"Aizen-Sama podría ayudarnos en esto" le pidió Nnoitra a Aizen que estaba sentado en la parte de peluquería.

"Loly te ordeno que vallas a esa cita" le dijo Aizen bajando una revista que estaba leyendo.

"Okay iré" accedió Loly.

"Muy bien" Dijo Aizen "Ahora si me disculpan mi estilista acaba de llegar"

"Sigo considerando que este es un desperdicio de mis poderes" Dijo Shawlong entrando en sus resurrección y empezaba a cortar el pelo de Aizen.

"Okay" Dijo Stark viendo a Yammy "Repasemos esto una vez mas ¿Tu nombre es?"

"Yammy Riyalgo, Décimo y cero Espada bajo el comando de Aizen" Respondió Yammy en una forma monótona ideal para alguien que le acababan de lavar el cerebro.

"¿y estas en?"

"Mi cuarto en Las Noches"

"Y no existen cosas como"

"Monstruos del pantano, perras locas, hombres lobo, perras locas, calamares telepáticos, políticos honestos, piegrande, y en especial perras locas"

"Eso es, ahora sal de este cuarto y ve a tu cita en el bosque de los caramelos"

"Si, a Yammy le gustan los caramelos" Y entonces Yammy salio del cuarto.

"Recibí un mensaje de Nnoitra" Le dijo Ulquiorra a Stark "El logro convencer a Loly"

"Bien este plan no puede fallar" Dijo felizmente Szayel.

"apropósito" les menciono Ulquiorra "¿Dónde dijeron que iba a ser la cita" Szayel y Stark tomaron un minuto en recordar el lugar y luego el rosado respondió.

"En el nuevo restaurante de Arroniero LePaneDeCarn" La respuesta aterro a Ulquiorra.

"Acaso están locos" les grito a los dos.

"No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo ese restaurante?"

"Que Yammy hizo enojar a Arroniero esta mañana y ya saben como es el guardando rencor"

"Oh no tenemos que hacer algo" Grito Szayel.

"¿Al bar?" Sugirió Stark.

"Si por que no" Respondió Szayel y los tres se fueron a tomar.

**Y ahí lo tienen gente la primera parte si que me llevo trabajo escribir como sea en la próxima parte veremos la cita de Yammy con Loly y el regreso de los panes de carne hasta entonces, pónganme reviews que la verdad los extraño.**


	23. la muerte escrita

**Bueno me parecería interesante hacer una parodia de Death Note en este capitulo. Espero que les guste, así que pasaría si el Death Note acabara en manos de un Arrancar, (Claro que esta seria la versión Locuras en Las Noches). **

**P.S: El uso de el nombre de esta persona que va a aparecer en esta historia es solo para comedia y no para burlarme ya de antemano me disculpo si alguien se siente ofendido.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 21: La muerte escrita.<span>

* * *

><p>Era un día poco normal en las Noches y en Hueco Mundo. Ahora mis lectores la pregunta seria ¿Por qué el día era anormal? Respuesta, era de día y no solo dentro de Las Noches sino en todo Hueco Mundo. Parecería como si algo loco o de otro universo de anime fuera a pasar, y eso paso del cielo callo un cuaderno negro que aterrizo en las arenas de Hueco Mundo, frente a una figura que al ver esto puso una sonrisa viciosa.<p>

"Stark mira lo que encontré" Le dijo Grimmjow entrando al cuarto de reuniones en donde se encontraban Aizen, Nnoitra, y Stark.

"Por favor que no sea otra paloma muerta" Suplico Stark.

"mira este genial cuaderno" Le dijo mostrándole un cuaderno negro.

"Grimmjow apenas puedes escribir ¿para que lo necesitas?" Le dijo Aizen.

"Si creo que estaría mejor con migo" dijo Nnoitra robándoselo de las manos.

"Oye imbecil devuélvelo" Le grito furioso Grimmjow.

"Pues ya no" Le respondió Nnoitra mientras salía del cuarto "Y para hacerlo oficial voy a escribir mi nombre en el"

"Aizen has algo" Le grito Grimmjow.

"Lo siento Grimmjow pero en este lugar nos guiamos por la regla de lo que tiene tu nombre es tullo"

"Pero el Hogyoku no tiene su nombre" noto Stark.

"Eso es una excepción"

"Aizen-Sama" Grito un Arrancar entrando al cuarto "Algo terrible a pasado"

"¿Algo le paso a mi te?" Grito Aizen.

"No, Nnoitra murió" Le respondió.

"A, Bueno quien quiere jugar Monopoly" Después de ver el cadáver de Nnoitra que no voy a describir como murió por ser demasiado asqueroso (Aunque tiene que ver con patos canadienses y una espada de samurai) Grimmjow encontró el cuaderno y se lo llevo a su cuarto.

"Que raro" Dijo Grimmjow ojeando el cuaderno "Nnoitra no era el único que fue dueño de este libro hay un montón de nombres en el 'EL CLAN UCHIHA' 'GOLD D ROGER' 'CARLOS GARDEL' 'LA CARRERA DE CELINE DION' 'EL TITANIC' creo que debería poner mi nombre también"

"No te lo recomiendo" le dijo una voz misteriosa, Grimmjow se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con.

"Oh por dios es Luppi" grito Grimmjow al ver al ex Arrancar. "Pero eso es imposible tu moriste, yo mismo te mate"

"Si me acuerdo de eso, aun me duele el estomago por cierto pero ahora que soy un fantasma e venido a hablarte de el poder de este cuaderno, matara a cualquier persona que quieras solo con escribir su nombre también puedes escribir como la persona va a morir o no hacerlo y dejar que el cuaderno elija"

"¿Entonces yo te mate por decisión del libro?" le pregunto Grimmjow.

"Si lo que paso fue que esa mañana había echo un autorretrato en una de sus hojas y después lo firme, quien hubiera dicho que funcionaba con hojas que separas de el" Luppi lo miro y continuo "La pregunta ahora es, ¿a quien mataras ahora?"

"A nadie" Respondió Grimmjow "Esta cosa le quita la diversión a matar" y entonces el prendió la televisión.

"Y Peter Pan estará otros cinco años en prisión por secuestro de niños…" Dijo el anunciador del noticiero "En otras noticias, Ichigo Kurosaki ha salido del hospital" la televisión mostró al reportero entrevistando a Ichigo "Así es Pepe Ichigo Kurosaki a salido del hospital y se dice que desarrollo un nuevo poder mientras estaba internado, ¿Ichigo, que planeas hacer ahora?"

"Bueno" Respondió Ichigo "pensaba en regresar a casa, pasar un tiempo con mi familia, y probar el nuevo ataque de mi Bankai contra Grimmjow" Y con esas palabras Grimmjow agarro el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

"Esperen algo raro esta ocurriendo" Dijo el reportero y mientras lo decía eso pasaba "No lo puedo creer un enjambre de abejas esta atacando a Ichigo, Oh la humanidad el se tropieza y cae en una construcción de cemento fresco y con cemento en su cara el se dirige hacia la calle… justo cuando el desfile de aplanadoras de la Sociedad de Almas esta pasando… que terrible coincidencia"

"Lo mate" Dijo Grimmjow sin aliento.

"Esto no fue un accidente" le dijo un policía el reportero. "fue un asesinato"

"¿Y que lo hace pensar eso?"

"Recibimos un mensaje de un súper detective llamado L el nos ha contado que esto fue causado por un accidente"

"¿Quién podrá ser ese L?" se pregunto Grimmjow mientras Lilinette con hablando por un celular.

"Hola Grimmjow"

"Ahora no Lilinette" le dijo el luego miro el cuaderno y lo tiro a la basura "Esta cosa es demasiado peligrosa"

* * *

><p>Unas horas después Orihime entro al cuarto de Grimmjow para limpiar un poco cuando encontró el cuaderno en la basura.<p>

"No entiendo por que Grimjow habrá tirado un cuaderno en perfecto estado" Y entonces una idea marca Orihime (Ósea que es inocente pero que no tiene que ver con nada de lo que esta pasando alrededor) "Ya se usara una de las paginas para mi lista de compras y dejare el cuaderno en un lugar común para que la gente use el papel si lo necesita" dijo ella mientras se llevaba el cuaderno sin saber el terrible (y a la ves hilarante) problema que esto iba a causar

* * *

><p>Y así las horas pasaron y Grimmjow y Yammy estaban viendo la televisión cuando.<p>

"Harry Wasabi, Juan Traviata, y Sir Francis Oreo murieron de circunstancias misteriosas hoy" Dijo el hombre en el noticiero.

"No Sir Francis" Grito Yammy agarrándose la cabeza "El fue el que descifro el código de la doble crema"

"Oigan" Dijo Orihime entrando al cuarto cargando unas bolsas "Quien quiere ayudarme con las compras"

"Grimmjow" Grito Yammy dejando callado a los demás.

"Muy bien lo are" dijo enojado Grimmjow, el acompaño a Orihime a la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y pasárselas **"Un minuto todas estas cosas tienen nombres parecidos la gente que murió" **pensó el mientras el pasaba un paquete de galletas Traviata, una caja de Wasabi, y unos paquetes de oreos, y entonces el vio la lista de compras **"Esta pagina es del cuaderno"** pero entonces un grito de dolor saco a todos de lo que estaban haciendo.

Aizen entro al cuarto donde estaba Yammy viendo la tele, en llamas y usando un vestido negro y un tiburón mordiéndolo del trasero.

"Que alguien me ayude" Grito el.

"Ahora cuando empiece el comercial" Dijo tranquilamente Yammy antes de que Aizen cayera muerto frente a el "Un minuto" dijo el observando el cadáver de Aizen mientras Grimmjow entraba al cuarto "Aizen muerto por llamas, mientras usaba un vestido, y un tiburón lo mordía… Eso es lo que escribí hoy" y saco el cuaderno de su bolsillo.

"¿Por qué escribirías eso?" Le pregunto extrañado Grimmjow.

"Es Fanfiction de matar a Aizen… lo escribo para relajarme… la semana pasada escribí que el era asesinado por un alce con el que el se casaba en Canadá"

"No se preocupen vine a ayudar a Aizen-Sama" dijo Tousen entrando al cuarto "wow esta es la peor muerte que no e visto en mi vida" El dirigió su cabeza hacia Yammy y Orihime que acababa de volver de la cocina "No se preocupen 'L' me llamo y dice que este caso esta a punto de resolverse" mientras tanto Grimmjow le saco el Cuaderno de las manos a Yammy.

"Ya lo oíste" Le dijo Luppi siguiendo a Grimmjow "'L' esta apunto de resolver el caso, iras a la cárcel a menos que asesines a Tousen y a 'L' y también a todos los que te han visto con el cuaderno"

"Esos serian Stark, Tesla, y Ulquiorra" enumero Grimmjow.

"Gracias Grimmjow justo te iba a preguntar a quienes querías que invite a tu cumpleaños" Dijo Orihime pasando por el cuarto mientras escribía en una hoja "Los anotare en el otro lado de la lista de compras, tendremos torta de coco"

"Noooo" grito Grimmjow.

"okay será de chocolate" respondió Orihime.

* * *

><p>En Otro lado de Las Noches un Arrancar le hablaba a Ulquiorra "fue lo mas raro Tesla estaba aquí sentado, y de repente un loco lo corto y convirtió en jamón serrano"<p>

"Crees que a mi me importa" Le respondió Ulquiorra mientras mostraba que todo su cuerpo estaba echo triza "Por accidente me caí en la nueva procesadora de alimentos de Arroniero, ¿Enserio para que el necesita una procesadora del tamaño de un elefante?"

En otra parte Lilinette estaba hablando junto a Szayel frente a un Stark con una sonrisa mucho mas grande que la del guasón "Es lo mas raro Szayel, le dije a Stark que hoy lo dejaría dormir todas las siestas que el quisiera y entonces el se congelo con esa sonrisa…"

"Stark murió de felicidad" le respondió Szayel "Su cuerpo no pudo soportar tanta felicidad y se apago"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow caminaba por el pasillo cuando paso por el cuarto de Stark, su cuerpo seguía en la cama con esa sonrisa mientras Lilinette trabajaba frente a una computadora "Oy ¿Lilinette que haces?"<p>

"Estoy investigando todas las muertes recientes" Le respondió la pequeña.

"Si, las cosas que pasan ¿no?, creo que nunca encontraremos"

"Al contrario" Respondió Lilinette "estoy segura que el culpable cometió un error fatal, las mentes criminales siempre lo hacen"

"**Ella lo sabe" **pensó Grimmjow **"Podrá ser que Lilinette es 'L'"**

"Pues duh" le dijo Luppi.

"Oye, ¿como leíste mis pensamientos?"

"Ósea Hello, que parte de ser un fantasma no entendiste" Luppi señalo el cuaderno "Ahora tendrás que anotar su nombre en el cuaderno"

"Pero si mato a Lilinette…" Dijo muy preocupado Grimmjow "¿A quien voy a molestar?"

"¿Dijiste algo Grimmjow? Estaba a punto de enviarle un mail a Tousen"

"Hazlo, hazlo, es tu única oportunidad" insistió Luppi.

"Nooo" Grito Grimmjow lanzando el libro en la cara de Lilinette. "Lo admito, fui yo, yo mate a Ichigo, y soy la razón de todas las muertes misteriosas, yo y el cuaderno"

"¿Enserio?" Le pregunto Lilinette sorprendida.

"¿No lo sabias?" Le respondió.

"Nop"

"Pero ahora te estas bajo arresto" Grito Tousen entrando al cuarto.

"Lléveme a prisión yo cometí esas muertas"

"¿Hiciste eso?" Le pregunto Tousen "Yo te iba a arrestar por que creí que tu habías golpeado a un koala del zoológico"

"No ese fuiste tu" le respondió Grimmjow.

"Por dios" Admitió Tousen "El culpable siempre estuvo bajo mi nariz"

"Odio ser el que nos regrese al tema…" Dijo Grimmjow "Pero ¿si no sabias que era yo? ¿Para que ibas a mandarle un mail a Tousen?"

"Para decirles sobre este cuaderno blanco que encontré, y que sus instrucciones dicen que pueden traer a los muertos a la vida de nuevo"

"Déjame tratar" dijo Grimmjow y luego escribió algo en el cuaderno, y entonces Luppi reapareció "Luppi estas vivo"

"¿Por que me reviviste? Acababa de encontrar la forma de ir al cielo y lo iba a hacer con Farrah Fawcet"

"Yo creí que tu eras 'L'" le dijo Grimmjow a Lilinette.

"No" respondió Tousen "Este es 'L'" Y entonces Wonderweiss entro al cuarto.

"¿Wonderweiss?"

"Si" respondió Tousen "A el le encanta ayudarme en los casos… el nunca saca nada correcto, pero le gusta que lo mencionen en la tele"

"¿Pero por que 'L' y no 'W'?" Pregunto Grimmjow.

"El abecedario nunca a sido la cosa de Wonderweiss… Observa, Wonderweiss canta la canción del alfabeto"

"Uwa, ua, uwa, uwa, ua" (Traducción: A, B, C, D, Azul, Vaca, cinco)

"¿Entonces que pasara conmigo?" le pregunto Grimmjow.

"Bueno ya que mataste a un enemigo de Aizen-Sama, te dejare ir con la promesa de que revivas a todos, y la advertencia de no meterte en lo que es el dominio de Dios, ese es el trabajo de Aizen-Sama"

Y así los días pasaron y la calma volvió a Las Noches hasta que.

"Yammy, acabamos de traer a Aizen de la tumba" Dijo Harribel enojada a Yammy mientras observaba el cuerpo muerto de Aizen rodeado de pingüinos"¿Acaso usaste el cuaderno, para hacer que una bandada de pingüinos lo picoteara hasta la muerte?"

"Si" contesto Yammy mientras mostraba el cuaderno blanco "Pero iba a usar el cuaderno para traerlo de la muerte"

"Asegúrate de hacerlo" le dijo Harribel.

"¿Quien quiere helado?" Pregunto Orihime entrando al cuarto.

"Yo quiero" respondió Yammy mientras tiraba el cuaderno blanco en una caja de reciclables.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les pareció el capitulo espero que les halla gustado creo que estaré escribiendo otro pero no lo esperen hasta muy pronto. Tengan un gran día y no se olviden de poner Reviews.<strong>

**P.D. Aizen no murió va regresar en el próximo capitulo sano y salvo (Eso creo) **


	24. Mi sueño ideal

**Este capitulo tiene una historia graciosa tras el. Hace unos días estaba cuidando a mis sobrinos segundos (ósea que son hijos de mis primos) mientras mi prima y su marido se iban a una noche de relajación sin los pequeños que los molestaran, para hacer la historia corta ellos me obligaron a ver la película Enredados, y mientras la veíamos se me prendió la lamparita para este Fanfic. Lamento si odian los musicales pero este capitulo será uno de esos, y también lamento que halla un tinte de UlquiHime pero no encontraba nada que rimara.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 22: Mi sueño ideal<span>

* * *

><p>Los Espada estaban sentados en la mesa de reunión, preparados para empezar cuando Orihime entro al salón.<p>

"¿Humana que estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Ulquiorra al verla.

"Soy el reemplazo de Aizen" respondió la pelirroja.

"¿Reemplazo?" Se preguntaron todos enrarecidos.

"Si lo que paso fue…"

* * *

><p><strong>Empieza Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"…Todo comenzó una noche oscura y tormentosa en alguna parte de Rumania" y mientras contaba la historia una carreta manejada por un jorobado recorría la montaña. Por una de las ventanas de la carreta se asomo Aizen y dijo.<p>

"Te equivocaste de Flashback"

"Ups, Lo siento" Se disculpo Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Empieza el verdadero Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aizen estaba tirado en un sillón de su cuarto comiendo un plato de fideos cuando Orihime entro al cuarto. "Ah Inue Orihime" Dijo el feliz "Siéntate, y prueba estos fideos con fugu*"<p>

"Preferiría que no Aizen-san"

"¿Por que no?" Le dijo Aizen mientras se comía otro pedazo "El pescado esta buenísimo"

"Lo que pasa es que yo corte el pescado" Y con esas palabras aizen escupió el pedazo y se cayo al suelo mientras salía espuma de su boca. Orihime corrió hacia el y activo su poder y curando a Aizen de su envenenamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Los Espada se quedaron viéndola sin palabras "Pero entonces…" Dijo Arroniero rompiendo el silencio "¿Si salvaste a Aizen de morir, por que ahora estas aquí?"<p>

"Ah eso" dijo ella "Cuando se levanto y empezó a bailar por estar vivo se resbalo con los fideos y cayo por la ventana se su torre" Hubo un silencio por la contestación hasta que Nnoitra empezó a reírse sin parar. "Ahora que estoy manejando una reunían, puedo preguntarles libremente ¿No?" Continuo Orihime.

"Claro" respondió Yammy "Mientras estés de líder de la reunión puedes decir y preguntar lo que quieras. Esta en la pagina 3 renglón 12 estatuto 20 de las Reglas de Las Noches" Y a esto todos miraron a Yammy "Lo leo para quedarme dormido"

"Bueno" Continuo Orihime "¿Si Aizen tuviera éxito en su plan, que pasaría con ustedes?" Por primera vez ningún Arrancar pudo contestar.

"La verdad es que nunca pensé en eso" Admitió Ulquiorra.

"Si…" Afirmo Barragán "No creí que tal vez lleguemos tan lejos"

"Se que suena tonto…" Continuo Orihime "Pero ¿Ninguno tiene un sueño que quiera cumplir cuando esto termine?" y ese comentario pareció que golpeo a Nnoitra mas fuerte que a los demás, el se levanto se su asiento desenvaino a Santa Teresa y se dirigió hacia Orihime, ella se petrifico de miedo cuando el acerco su cabeza con una cara llena de ira a la de ella.

"Yo… soñé… que algún día…" Y entonces lanzo a Santa Teresa hacia Tesla que estaba dormido en un rincón con un acordeón en las manos. Santa Teresa voló sobre su cabeza y se incrusto en la pared cortando unos pelos del asustado Fracción que inmediatamente comenzó a tocar. "**Soy maloso, pavoroso, mi gesto es horroroso" **Canto mientras se abría su parche y mostraba los restos de su mascara **"Mis manos no están del todo limpias"** y entonces el saco y le mostró a Orihime una foto de Nel herida **"Pero aunque me vea vil, Con mi espada y mi perfil, Yo siempre quise ser un gran pianista" **Y entonces se encendió una Luz y un piano apareció sobre la mesa de reuniones, y Nnoitra se sentó y lo comenzó a tocar.

"**En el escenario interpretando a Mozart, Tecleando firme y sin parar" **Tocaba el piano alegremente **"Si prefiero que de miedo**, **Mi dominio de instrumento" **Y entonces se levanto del piano e hizo una reverencia "¡Gracias!. **Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal"**

"**Un sueño ideal" **Empezaron a cantar en coro los Espadas (A excepción de Grimmjow que se veía extrañado por el súbito numero musical) mientras Nnoitra continuaba tocando **"Un sueño ideal"**

"**Y no soy tan cruel y fiero en realidad" **Canto Nnoitra antes de extender la mano y pegarle un porrazo a Arroniero **"Si me gusta romper huesos, pero tengo muchos sueños, Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal" **Y esa estrofa continuo con un canto en coro de los Espadas.

"**Tengo cicatrices feas" **Canto Arroniero levantándose del suelo y acercándose a Orihime** "de aquí me escurre un flujo, Y ya ni hablar de mi fisonomía, Tengo un dedo mas aquí, Y mi bocio y mi nariz" **y entonces mostró su cara detrás de la mascara** "Mas quiero que el amor llegue a mi vida" **Entonces el salto de la mesa y se encontró en un bote junto a Zommari que llevaba una mascara de Cirucci **"Me imagino con la dama elegida, En un botecito ir a remar"** y entonces transformo su cabeza en la de Kaien Shiba **"Aunque sea un sinvergüenza, quiero amor y no la guerra, porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal"**

"**Stark quisiera ser un buen florista"** canto Harribel mientras Stark confeccionaba un arreglo floral en cinco segundos.

"**Szayel quiere ser decorador"**

"**Ulquiorra un mimo es, y Harribel hornea que hay que ver"** cantaron en coro **"Zommari tejer y remendar, Barragán marionetas manejar"**

"**Y Yammy con unicornio es feliz"** Canto Nnoitra mientras Yammy sacaba dos unicornios de porcelana y sonreía. Todos miraron a Grimmjow "Solo faltas tu"

"¿Perdón?" Dijo Grimmjow confundido.

"¿Cual es tu sueño Grimmjow?" Le pregunto Orihime.

"No, no, no…" Negó el Sexto espada "… Lo siento amigos, desde el ultimo numero musical en que me usaron de caballito yo no canto" Pero entonces todos los Espadas apuntaron sus armas hacia **el "Yo no sueño tan bonito, No soy tan sensitivo, Quiero un lugar soleado y sereno, Una isla adquirir, y un bronceado que lucir, Rodeado de montones de muertos"** y entonces todos los Arrancares cantaron en celebración.

"**Mi sueño ideal"** Canto Orihime mientras los demás cantaban en **coro "Mi sueño ideal, con Ulquiorra mi vida disfrutar, Cada hora mas me alegra, De Karakura no estar cerca, Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal"**

"**Un sueño ideal,"** Cantaban en coro los Espada mientras hacían malabares con sus espadas **"El sueño ideal, Tu sueño ideal, Mi sueño ideal, Pues no somos tan distintos en verdad, Un grupo iguaaaaal"**

"**Dime**** bruto,"** Canto Nnoitra.

"**Perverso"** Continuo Stark

"**y optimista 100%"** termino Arroniero

"**Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal"** Terminaron cantando todos en coro y entonces la canción se termino. Y entonces Aizen entro al cuarto gritando.

"Me rompo todos los huesos de mi cuerpo por media hora, y cuando regreso ustedes hacen un numero musical" Dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos ayudantes "Tousen, Gin para que les pago"

"Usted no me paga nada" le respondió Tousen "además la canción era pegajosa"

"Que" Dijo Gin sacándose unos audífonos "Lo lamento, estaba oyendo el partido, de ¿que me perdí?" Y esto nos lleva a la moraleja de nuestra historia Niños y niñas, no importa si tienes un sueño ideal, lo importante es no esperar a que Aizen complete su plan por que con estos líderes eso nunca va a pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, pónganme muchas reviews y por favor no me maten por haber echo un numero musical<strong>


	25. La cita entre el gigante y la enana 2

**Usualmente completo las historias de dos partes en orden pero por pedido popular e decidido terminar la historia de Yammy primero así que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 23: La cita entre el gigante y la enana (Parte 2) <span>

* * *

><p>LePaneDeCarn se ubicaba en el domo de Las Noches, el cual Aizen apagaba a la hora en que se ponía el sol en el mundo de los vivos, para dar un efecto más interesante (Y para ahorrarse en la cuenta de la Luz) así que el restaurante era un gigantesco faro de luz en la noche artificial del domo.<p>

"Espero que esto no fuera una joda de Nnoitra" decía Loly hablando por su Hphone.

"No lo es" le contesto Menoly por el teléfono "El me acaba de llamar tu cita debería llegar en cualquier momento… suerte…" y luego la rubia colgó. Loly guardo el telefono en su bolso, ella llevaba puesto un vestido largo, color blanco, y estaba sentada en la entrada del restaurante esperando a su cita.

"Hola" dijo entrando Yammy al restaurante, el llevaba puesto una versión traje de su uniforme (Ósea pantalones de vestir y una corbata, pero aun así conservaba el chaleco).

"Llegas tarde" le hizo notar Loly.

"Si… me pare para traer esto…" y entonces el saco un gigantesco ramo de flores.

"wow Yammy es un ramo muy grande" Yammy lo noto, separo una rosa del ramo y tiro el resto detrás de el, noqueando a una pareja que estaba entrando, y luego le ofreció la rosa a Loly "Eso esta mejor pero aun así ¿De donde sacaste todas esas flores?" le pregunto ella mientras aceptaba la flor.

"Tengo mis métodos"

* * *

><p>Aizen caminaba tranquilo por un pasillo llevando una bandeja con una taza y una tetera "Ah nada como una tarde en mi jardín, tomando te, y leyendo un buen libro" y entonces abrió una puerta y se metió en un cuarto destrozado y lleno de plantas muertas "Mi jardín"<p>

* * *

><p>Yammy y Loly se dirigieron al lugar de reservas pero no había nadie para atenderlos.<p>

"Hola ¿Hay alguien?" pregunto Yammy viendo alrededor.

"Aquí abajo" Gruño un pan de carne mutante vestido de mesero (Los diálogos de los panes de carne serán traducidos de su lenguaje original)

"Si, tengo una reservación a nombre de Riyalgo"

"Si lo esperábamos" Dijo en su lenguaje el pan de carne. Agarro dos menús con sus tentáculos, y los dirigió a su mesa. Ambos se sentaron y notaron que todo el personal del Restaurante estaba compuesto por los Panes de Carne.

"Hola" Dijo un Pan de Carne, que llevaba un notero y una jarra de agua "Mi nombre es cristina y seré su mesera esta noche" les dijo mientras les servia agua a los dos "Llámenme cuando quieran ordenar" y entonces se fue para la cocina.

"No se que es mas extraño…" Comento Loly "Que estas cosas trabajen en este lugar… o que esa fuera mujer" Yammy solo asintió, y después de un minuto de silencio, ambos levantaron sus menús para ver que iban a ordenar.

* * *

><p>La cocina del LePaneDeCarn estaba equipada con la mejor tecnología (Que se pudiera robar de la cocina de Las Noches) y relucía de limpio, algo que el chef principal Arroniero Arrurueri estaba orgulloso.<p>

"Yommy, Yommy, Yommy, te lo voy a decir, y espero que te gustara" Cantaba Arroniero mientras cortaba unas verduras y las tiraba en la olla de Sopa.

"Dos nuevos clientes llegaron" Dijo Cristina entrando a la cocina y agarrando unos platos.

"Perfecto, el negocio florece" Dijo felizmente Arroniero revolviendo la sopa "Alguna información sobre nuestros nuevos comensales" el se acerco a la puerta de la cocina y vio por la ventanilla "Yammy esta aquí" Grito enojado "Primero me pone de mal humor, y ahora viene a molestar en mi trabajo" Vio a Cristina y continuo "Atiéndelos normalmente" Ella asintió con sus tentáculos y salio de la cocina "La venganza es un plato que se sirve con lentitud MUAHAHAHAHA… ¡Se me quema la sopa!" Y entonces el corrió a hacia la olla.

* * *

><p>"¿Ya decidieron con que empezar?" les pregunto Cristina al regresar a la mesa.<p>

"yo comeré la ensalada cesar como entrada" Dijo Loly bajando el menú.

"Y yo quiero la sopa del día por favor" Continuo Yammy.

"enseguida" Dijo Cristina y se fue.

"Y, háblame de ti" le dijo Loly tratando de romper el hielo.

"Bueno me gustan los perros pero por alguna razón tuve mala suerte con los primeros que tuve"

"Si recuerdo a Aizen creando un perro arrancar cada semana".

* * *

><p>Devuelta en la cocina Arroniero seguí cocinando cuando Cristina entro "Una ensalada cesar y una sopa del día para la mesa 10" Dijo ella anunciando la orden.<p>

"¿La sopa es para Yammy?" Le pregunto sonriendo Arroniero, ella asintió "Perfecto" preparo la ensalada y luego sirvió la sopa en un plato, y entonces prosiguió a abrir un gabinete detrás de el que detrás de la puerta tenia otra con lector de palma, Arroniero puso su mano y la puerta se abrió, y en ella había una botella de color rojo oscuro, la saco y la leyó en voz alta "Salsa picante, las bolas del Diablo, advertencia solo usar una gota" El se río un poco y prosiguió a vaciar media botella en la sopa. "Ve a servírselos" le dijo a Cristina entramándole su creación.

"Suficiente de mi háblame de ti" le dijo Yammy a Loly.

"Bueno, como ya sabes soy la asistente de Aizen" empezó ella pero entonces apareció Cristina y puso los platos sobre la mesa. "Mucha gente dice que me enojo fácilmente"

"Igual a mi" Dijo Yammy poniendo su cuchara en la sopa, y sorbiendo un poco.

"Es que la gente no me comprende" Dijo Loly cerrando los ojos y no viendo como los ojos de Yammy se abrían de par en par y se llenaban de agua "Creo que es muy fácil para la gente catalogarme como una perra loca pero…" continuo ella bajando la vista hacia la mesa y sin ver como Yammy se agarraba el cuello y luego caía de la silla "…Espero no estarte aburriendo…" continuo sin levantar la mirada, mientras la mano de Yammy aparecía y trataba de agarrar la jarra de agua "…a veces cuando hablo no presto atención a mi alrededor…" y entonces agarro la jarra que Yammy iba a agarrar para servirse ella y la mano de Yammy cayo derrotada "…Eres un gran escucha sabes" dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y al mismo tiempo Yammy se levantaba del suelo.

"Wow" Dijo Yammy con una voz muy parecida a la de Leonardo Dicaprio "Esta sopa si que aclara las cuerdas vocales…" Loly se quedo sin palabras "…Me gusta" continuo Yammy con su nueva voz "Me pregunto cuanto…" dijo y entonces su voz volvió a la normalidad "…Durara"

"pregúntele al Chef si puedo tener la receta" le susurro Loly a uno de los Panes de Carne.

* * *

><p>"¿Y como fue?" le pregunto Arroniero al Cristina quien volvía a la cocina con los platos de la entrada vacíos.<p>

"Les encanto la sopa" respondió Cristina "hasta la compartieron" Y en ese momento el tanque de Arroniero se lleno de burbujas al hervir de rabia "Y ya pidieron el segundo plato" Y le paso la nota que tenia el pedido "Ambos quieren el filete de Hollow".

"Bien" Continuo Arroniero manteniendo su profesionalismo "salen dos filetes de Hollow" Y entonces abrió una puerta que decía 'Suministros no entrar' y se metió en ella, y unos segundos después se escucharon gruñidos, ceros y pelea dentro. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Arroniero salio con la ropa medio destruida y cargando una pierna de Hollow. "Se acabo, desde mañana compro Hollow congelado, y de criadero" digo el mientras empezaba a preparar los filetes.

* * *

><p>"Es increíble" Dijo Yammy sorprendido "Tu forma de muerte es Ira también" Loly solo asintió sonriendo "Wow tenemos tanto en común" Yammy pensó un momento "Como te gusta tu carne de Hollow" pregunto rápido.<p>

"Jugosa" contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y luego se rieron un poco.

"Y hablando de carne" Dijo Loly viendo a Cristina que traía dos platos con un gran filete de pierna de Hollow en cada uno. Ellos empezaron a comer pero cuando cortaron el primer pedazo se detuvieron "Este filete esta seco" noto Loly.

"El mió también" dijo Yammy "Cristina"

"Algún problema" Dijo Cristina acercándose.

"Si nuestros filetes están muy secos ¿podrían hacerlos mas crudos?" Le dijo Loly.

"No le gustara al chef, pero le preguntare" Y entonces ella volvió a la cocina con los filetes.

* * *

><p>"Quieren que los rehagas" Le dijo Cristina entrando a la cocina.<p>

"Me lleva la cachetada" Maldijo Arroniero mientras se preparaba para entrar al deposito de carne.

* * *

><p>Yammy y Loly esperaban sus filetes cuando un grito se escucho por todo el restaurante "Madre de Aizen por que pelean, duele mucho, que horror" Fue el sonido que escucharon todos los comensales.<p>

"¿Que estará pasando?" se pregunto Loly, pero entonces Cristina reapareció con los nuevos filetes, ella corto un pedazo y se los mostró "Sigue un poco seco"

"La tercera es la vencida" Dijo Yammy. Cristina agarro los platos y volvió a la cocina. "Espero que no estemos molestando al chef" Bromeo Yammy.

"YA BASTAAAAAAAA!" Fue el grito que salio de la cocina y entonces Arroniero salio de la cocina con un cuchillo que llevaba un pedazo de carne cruda en una mano y una sartén en la otra, se dirigió a la mesa de Yammy y Loly y clavo el tenedor con la carne en medio de la mesa "¿Así esta lo suficientemente crudo?"

"Arroniero, ¿Qué demo…?" Dijo Yammy antes de que Arroniero le pegara en la cabeza con la sartén.

"Cállate la Boca!" le grito Arroniero enojado "Hoy te levantaste de la cama y dijiste 'Hoy le voy a hacer la vida imposible a Arroniero'"

"Yo…" Dijo Yammy antes de recibir otro sartenazo.

"Cállate la Boca!"

"¿Este restaurante es tullo?" Le pregunto Loly asombrada.

"Si" Respondió Arroniero "El dinero que hacemos con esto, le pagara la facultad a los Panes de carne"

"¿Los panes de carne irán a la universidad?" pregunto Yammy antes de recibir el tercer sartenazo.

"Cállate la Boca! Y si muchos son muy listos, por ejemplo…" Y entonces agarro a Cristina y la acerco "Cristina quiere ser física de partículas" y luego señalo a otro "Y Roy le apasiona la medicina"

"Interesante…" Dijo Yammy y recibió el cuarto sartenazo "Ya me harte de los sartenazos! Enfurécete Ira" Grito el mientras liberaba su Resurrección.

"Oh, Aizen ahí va mi negocio" Dijo asustado Arroniero mientras Yammy Cambiaba.

* * *

><p>El bar estaba lleno a esa hora, en una mesa apartada de todo estaban Ulquiorra, Szayel y Stark viendo a las Arrancar que se sentaban en la barra.<p>

"Hola muchachos" Dijo Yammy entrando al bar y sentando se en la mesa junto al trío.

"¿Qué te paso?" Le dijo Ulquiorra "¿No deberías estar en tu cita?"

"No termino muy bien" dijo Yammy.

"¿Que quieres decir?" le pregunto Szayel.

"Digamos que accidentalmente me enoje, entre en mi resurrección y bueno, destruí el lugar" respondió apenado el grandote.

"¿Y Loly?" Pregunto Stark.

"Después de golpear a Arroniero, me sentía tan avergonzado de haberlo arruinado que me escape corriendo"

"No te preocupes amigo" le dijo Ulquiorra "Ya habrán otras"

"No lo se creo que esta herida en mi corazón no sanara rápido"

"¿Y si te pagamos una ronda?" Sugirió Szayel.

"Es un comienzo" y así trajeron la cerveza y cuarto de hora mas tarde Yammy estaba borracho como argentino en el Oktoberfest "Otra cerveza y unos Pretzels para mi amigo 'el payaso mas triste del mundo'" Dijo borracho Yammy mientras señalaba a Ulquiorra.

"No, no" Negó Ulquiorra "No puedes seguir comiendo te hará mal"

"Al diablo mi salud, por que debería preocuparme si nadie va a quererme"

"Hey" Le dijo Ulquiorra "Yo te quiero"

"Gracias amigo" le dijo feliz. "Saben, no necesitamos a las mujeres, lo único que causan son problemas"

"La verdad" Dijo Szayel "Este seria un gran mundo si no hubieran mujeres estropeándolo. Solo tipos pasando su tiempo con otros tipos"

"Viejo" Dijo Stark "No estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para eso"

"Si la verdad, quien necesita a Loly" Continuo Yammy con una sonrisa que después desapareció "Aunque ella pareciera la indicada" y entonces una lagrima callo por su cara "Mentí, si la necesito" Y entonces empezó a llorar.

"Cálmate amigo" Le dijo Ulquiorra "Estoy aquí para ti" y entonces lo abrazo.

"Si empiezan a besarse…" Dijo Stark "Me vuelvo a casa, y por casa quiero decir el desierto"

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de pensarlo los cuatro decidieron salir del bar y se dirigieron al lugar donde Menoly y Loly vivían, el grupo se acerco a la puerta.<p>

"Un minuto…" pregunto Yammy "¿Qué tenia que decir?"

"Solo deja que el alcohol haga su trabajo" le sugirió Stark.

"Claro, Ulquiorra eres un gran amigo, y te amo"

"Esta bien Yammy" le respondió.

"Y te amo a ti también Stark" y entonces miro a Szayel "Y se que cuando te conozca mejor también te amare a ti…"

"Szayel" Dijo angustiado al ver que no lo reconocían.

"Salud" le respondió Yammy. La puerta se abrió y Menoly apareció.

"Ya le compre sus malditas galletas a los Arrancares exploradores" Dijo enojada "No voy a comprar mas"

"Perdón por molestarte Menoly" le dijo Yammy "Pero quiero hablar con Loly"

"Pero ella no te quiere hablar a ti" y entonces cerro la puerta.

"¿Volvemos al bar?" pregunto Stark.

"No" respondió Yammy "No voy a rendirme, síganme"

* * *

><p>Loly estaba leyendo un libro en su cama cuando un sonido rompió el silencio. "¿Qué demonios?" Dijo ella.<p>

"Si mi sueño se disuelve…" Canto alguien (Muy desafinadamente) por la ventana del cuarto "… Y ya los niños no están, algo que me envuelve, me motiva a continuaaaaar…" Loly se acerco a la ventana y vio a Yammy subiendo por una escalera desde afuera de Las Noches y a Stark, Szayel, y Ulquiorra sosteniendo la escalera desde abajo "Loooooooooooolyyyyyyyyyyy, Lolyyyy, Looooolyyyyyyyyyy"

"Por el amor de Aizen, ¿Qué carajo haces?" Dijo Loly asomándose por la ventana.

"Los muros no podrán separarme de ti" Dijo medio borracho Yammy mientras subía por la escalera.

"¿Soy el único que siente el romance en este momento?" Pregunto Szayel.

"No." Dijo Stark "Yo lo siento también" Dijo apunto de llorar.

"Si, es un hermoso momento…" Dijo Ulquiorra "…Hasta que 'Romeo' se caiga y nos aplaste hasta la muerte"

"¿Estas demente?" le pregunto Loly cuando Yammy llego hasta la ventana.

"No lo se, la cosa es que esta noche fue grandiosa, y siento haberla arruinado"

"No la arruinaste" lo consoló Loly "Lo único que deberías arrepentirte es de que no me invitaste a que te ayude a destruir el lugar"

"Por Aizen eres mi chica ideal"

"Entra" Le dijo Loly ofreciéndole su mano.

"Okay, pero te advierto que bebí mucho y si vomito es por el alcohol" Yammy empezó a entrar pero a mitad de camino su cuerpo se detuvo.

"¿Yammy? ¿Yammy?" La única respuesta fue un ronquido.

"Eso es algo que no ves todos los días" Dijo Stark viendo la mitad de debajo de Yammy colgando de la ventana "Las Noches dando a luz."

"Un poco de Ayuda estaría bien" Grito Loly, mientras Ulquiorra sacaba su celular y llamaba a los bomberos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les pareció espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, dejen su opinión y gracias por leer. La próxima historia no se cuando saldrá pero intentare que salga la próxima semana pero la facultad esta ocupando mucho de mi tiempo.<strong>


	26. El perro de Yammy

**Bueno este Capitulo va dedicado a todos los que tienen, han tenido un perro y saben lo que se siente que se les alboroten las hormonas y se vuelvan románticos con los muebles, o a veces tu pierna. Como sea también tengo obligación de decir (Gracias PETA) que ningún animal ni Arrancar fueron lastimados en la escritura de este Fanfic. Excepto estos.**

**Petirrojo de pecho amarillo: Muerto en un incendio.**

**Lobo de Terracota: Golpeado hasta la muerte por los cazadores de Terracota.**

**Vaca: Almuerzo del escritor.**

**Disfruten la historia.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 24: El perro de Yammy.<span>

* * *

><p>Nuestra historia comienza mucho tiempo antes de que Yammy recibiera a Kukkapuro (Su perrito fiel y fraccion que aparece en la serie) Yammy tuvo muchas otras mascotas. Una cotorra (Fue destruida por Ulquiorra después de que escuchara y no parara de repetir algo que escucho una noche en el cuarto de Orihime), un Hollow enorme que no duro un día.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inicia Flashback<strong>.

Yammy estaba en el domo de Las Noches jugando con el Hollow con una pelota.

"Muy bien Parches" Dijo Yammy mostrándole la pelota "Ve por la pelota, ve por la pelota" y entonces la lanzo, Parches corrió tras ella pero regreso no con la pelota pero un Arrancar en sus fauces. El Arrancar gritaba de dolor y se retorcía mientras Parches apretaba la mandíbula para que su presa no escapara. "Oh por Aizen" Grito Yammy, "Suéltalo, suéltalo, suéltalo ahora" Parches obedeció y tiro el cadáver al suelo "Eww tiene baba todo alrededor"

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Pero nada a había preparado a Hueco mundo para el terror de el primer perro de Yammy.<p>

Aizen estaba tomando el te en el salón del trono cuando Yammy entro al cuarto y se acerco a el "Sabe que…" le dijo tranquilamente "…Quiero un perro"

"Muy bien…" Dijo Aizen "Vamos por uno"

"Aizen-Sama…" Le dijo Nnoitra acercándose "…Quiero algo de dinero"

"Pues entonces salí y búscate un trabajo" Le respondió enojado Aizen.

"Pero…" Grito el Quinto "…el obtiene lo que quiere y yo no"

"Si…" Respondió Aizen "Le haré un perro usando el Hogyoku"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" le grito Nnoitra.

"Claro" Dijo Aizen abriendo un libro llamado '1001 maneras de usar el Hogyoku, por Kisuke Urahara' "Solo necesitamos, el Hogyoku, un Hollow, algo de imaginación, y un dispositivo de enfriamiento nuclear de 5500 gallones"

"¿De donde diablos sacaremos uno de esos?" Pregunto curioso Yammy.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después Nnoitra estaba hablando con Grimmjow. "¿Viste lo que están haciendo ahí adentro?"<p>

"¿De que hablas? ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Los voy a acusar" Continuo Nnoitra.

"¿Acusar a quien?... De que estas hablando"

"De Aizen y Yammy, ellos están haciendo algo terrible"

"¿De que hablas, que están haciendo?"

Yammy, Aizen y Szayel, habían convertido la pileta de Grimmjow en un laboratorio científico, la pileta estaba cubierta por una lona excepto por un sección que estaba descubierta donde había algo sumergido bajo el agua verde de la pileta y sostenido por una soga de una grúa fuera de la pileta. Yammy estaba frente a una computadora que tenia unos cables conectados a la pileta y a la grúa, el no paraba de apretar unos botones en la computadora.

"No funciona" Dijo Yammy enojado.

"Déjame ver" Dijo Szayel acercándose a la computadora "Aquí esta el problema… necesitamos añadir ADN"

"¿Que carajo están haciendo?" Grito Grimmjow entrando a la escena junto a Nnoitra.

"Ves lo que hacen" Le dijo Nnoitra complacido de haber echo su bastardada del día.

"Grimmjow…" Dijo Aizen "Haznos un favor y escupe en la pileta"

"¿Oh, quieres decir mi pileta?"

"Oh ¿esta es tu pileta?" Le pregunto Yammy "¿Puedo nadar en ella?"

"No, no puedes" le respondió el peli azul.

"¿Que tal yo nadando en ella?" Le pregunto Nnoitra.

"Tampoco"

"Bueno ¿Te importa que hagamos a un perro en ella?"

"Si me importa, esta pileta la pague con mi sudor y eso no significa que ustedes la puedan convertir en un laboratorio de perros"

"Dale Grimmjow" Dijo Szayel "Terminaremos en un minuto" Y entonces en la pantalla de la computadora salio un cartel que decía 'ensamblando perro' "ves, mira… Un minuto… que raro, no creo que hallamos puesto ninguna clase de ADN" Y entonces vieron a la pileta en la cual Nnoitra estaba lavando su parche.

"Ya que estoy aquí mejor lavar mi ropa" Dijo el.

"Nnoitra…" Grito Aizen no "No" La pileta se ilumino mientras corrientes eléctricas la recorrían hubo varios sonidos, y burbujas, hasta que la pantalla de la computadora dijo 'Su perro esta listo'

"Genial," Grito Yammy "Mi perro esta listo" y entonces la Grúa saco del agua una jaula y dentro de ella había un perrito Arrancar medio parecido a Nnoitra (Llevaba un parche y su pelaje era negro) "Mírenlo, el es tan lindo… si lo es… si lo es…"

"Entonces" Dijo Aizen "¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?"

"Ponle algo gracioso como Señor algo…" Dijo Nnoitra mientras se volvía a atar el parche "…como Señor Pelotas, o que tal, uh, Culo de trueno!"

"Cállate…" le dijo Yammy "…Ya tengo un nombre… Se va a llamar… Saltarín" El abrió la jaula y se arrodillo mientras aplaudía "Ven aquí Saltarín" Y el perro salio de la jaula se acerco a el y lo empezó a lamer.

"Todos esos nombres y eliges ese" se quejo Nnoitra.

"Saben que…" Dijo Grimmjow viendo al perro "La verdad el es muy bonito"

"Esta noche… vos" Dijo Saltarín señalando a Grimmjow.

"¿Qué creen que quiere decir 'Esta noche… vos'?" Les dijo a los demás "Como si me estuviera amenazando o algo así"

"De quien carajo estas hablando" Le grito Nnoitra.

"De… ese perro… Saltarín… el dijo 'Esta noche vos"

"Grimmjow, el es un perro… vez" Y entonces todos vieron como el perro se sentaba en el suelo.

"Si…" Dijo Saltarín "Solo soy un perro" y luego empezó a saltar alrededor de Grimmjow "Sigue el juego, Grimmjow, ellos no te creerán"

"Lo escuchan…" Dijo Grimmjow "El es muy gracioso"

"Vamos Saltarín" Dijo Yammy "Y alejémonos de Grimmjow que creo que ya perdió un tornillo"

"Acordate…" Dijo Saltarín viendo a Grimmjow "…Esta Noche"

* * *

><p>"Muy bien chico ve por la pelota" Decía Yammy mientras se la lanzaba a Saltarín y el la iba a buscar.<p>

"¿Cómo anda el nuevo perro?" Le pregunto Aizen acercándose.

"Perfecto" Dijo Yammy feliz.

"Oh, genial…" Dijo Nnoitra acercándose "Parece que nuestro amigo canino me dejo un regalito en mi cuarto" Y todos fueron al cuarto de Nnoitra a ver "Sip alguien entrego unos regalitos recién horneados… Como el supo que me encantaban las cosas horneadas" y entonces saco de su cuarto un plato lleno de Muffins "Miren, estos se ven deliciosos"

"No, lo se…" Comento Aizen sacando el libro de '1001 maneras de usar el Hogyoku' "El talvez es un chef pastelero" Vio una de las paginas "Quien lo diría, el es un chef pastelero"

"mmmm, estas baguettes son tan frescas" Dijo Nnoitra comiéndose una "Es como si las acabaran de sacar del horno… Saben este perro… en verdad a conseguido unirnos mas como familia" Y entonces el abrazo a Yammy y a Aizen "El es en verdad un buen perro"

* * *

><p>En eso Saltarín había corrido hasta el cuarto de Grimmjow y patio la puerta abriéndola, y luego se quedo ahí. "¿Qué demonios?" Se escucho la voz de Grimmjow, dentro del cuarto "Chico malo, chico malo, Tu vives con Yammy, vuelve con el"<p>

"A quien llamas chico" Dijo el perro "Mi nombre es Saltarín"

"Me, me, ¿Estas hablando a mi?" Le pregunto Grimmjow.

"No, ya no" Dijo Saltarín y se metió en el cuarto "Ya terminamos de hablar"

"Espera, déjame agacharme y agarrar esto…" Y entonces se escucho el gruñido de Saltarín y después se vio que el saltaba hacia Grimmjow "Saltarín, No" Grito El mientras era 'atacado'.

* * *

><p>"Su nuevo perro, es único…" Leía Aizen mientras Yammy escuchaba "…Recorrerá la tierra buscando una pareja… hasta después de que te mueras… Y tenga cuidado su perro probablemente trate de formar un vinculo mental y telepático con algunos miembros de su familia…" Aizen bajo el libro medio confundido "Ja, buena suerte con eso"<p>

"El no a formado un vinculo telepático conmigo…" Dijo Yammy "El es un buen chico"

"Saben lo que pienso…" Dijo Nnoitra "Mientras el me siga horneando estos pastelillos me importa una mierda lo que el haga…" Nnoitra se paro un minuto a pensar "…De echo creo que yo are un par de perros mas… y abrir un restaurante con ellos… Lo llamaría 'perros'… creo que trabajare ese nombre un poco, me suena muy chino para mi" y en ese momento Saltarín entro al cuarto.

"Hola Saltarín" Dijo Yammy agarrándolo "Aca chico"

"El ya no es un chico…" Dijo Grimmjow entrando al cuarto "…Es un hombre… POR QUE ME ACABA DE VIOLAR!"

"Suena que alguien quiere que lo violen otra vez" Dijo Saltarín con una sonrisa.

"¿Oyen lo que esta diciendo?" grito Grimmjow.

"Por favor Sexto Espada" Dijo Aizen "El a estado aquí menos de un día, como seria posible que haya aprendido español"

"Si" Contesto Saltarín "Lo único que se son… pelota… y bueno… y violar"

"Si lo conoces bien… me agacho para agarrar el control remoto, y Boom ahí estas"

"Mira esto" Dijo Saltarín y se acostó cerca de Yammy e hizo sonidos de tristeza.

"Lo siento Grimmjow" Dijo Yammy "Pero creo que te tienes que ir, estas molestando a Saltarín"

"Ustedes no lo entienden" Grito Grimmjow "¿Alguna vez fueron violados por un perro?"

"No" Contestaron.

"Pues es el infierno… creo que en eso consiste el infierno… ser violado constantemente por perros" Pensó un momento y luego se comenzó a ir "Me voy a mi cuarto pero si veo a ese perro de nuevo morirá de la misma que tu cotorra Yammy"

"Aizen-Sama, usted dijo que mi cotorra se había ido a una granja donde perseguía conejos"

"Sory Yammy pero no quería lastimarte"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow regreso a su cuarto y entonces su teléfono sonó. El contesto y se escucho la voz de Hallibel.<p>

"Felicidades Grimmjow" Dijo ella muy seductoramente "Te ganaste el gran premio de la lotería Arrancar, una sesión de mis masajes 'Especiales' Ven al cuarto 200 y tendrás tu premio" Y entonces Grimmjow salio como un flash fuera de su cuarto, el teléfono quedo sin colgar y por este se escucho a Hallibel decir "Pero que ases aquí lindo perrito, ese teléfono no es un juguete para masticar"

Grimmjow llego al cuarto y entro "Hola Hallibel, vine por mi masaje especial"

"Enseguida estoy contigo" Dijo Harribel "Recuéstate sobre esa silla boca abajo y quítate los pantalones para estar mas cómodos" Grimmjow hizo esto inmediatamente y se recostó en la camilla.

"Que suerte tengo, ganar la lotería sin siquiera comprar un boleto" Y entonces sin que lo notara Saltarín se acerco a el.

"Te ves enfermo" Dijo el "debería tomar tu temperatura solo por si acaso" y entonces el prosiguió a saltar sobre Grimmjow y violarlo. Y después de esa sesión Saltarín se levanto y se fue hacia la puerta "Descansa, pero no te relajes, volveré"

"Ya veras" Dijo enojado Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Un rato después Grimmjow estaba viendo como su piletaLaboratorio de perros, lanzaba chispas y brillaba, mientras la computadora decía 'Ensamblando perro' "No sabes lo que es que te violen…" Dijo Grimmjow "Por años, pensé que era gracioso, hasta que te lo hacen" El miro a Saltarín aferrado a su espalda y continuo "Estas apunto de saber como se siente"

"Vamos amigo" Dijo Saltarín "Seré bueno"

"Creo que no lo entiendes, pero yo te enseñare a ser bueno" Y entonces la grúa levanto la jaula de la pileta "Saltarín, quiero que conozcas…" Y entonces abrió la puerta de la jaula en la cual estaba un perro con una cara medio parecida a la de Grimmjow y pelo azul "Al Ejecutor"

"Quiero que mi nombre sea Spaghetti" Dijo el perro.

"Okay Spaghetti, no me importa" Dijo Grimmjow "Solo has lo que te dije" El sonrió maliciosamente "Spaghetti, muéstrale a Saltarín, la noche de su vida" Spaghetti salio de la jaula y ataco a Saltarín "Eso es, ataca, ataca" grito mientras que Spaghetti le olía el trasero a Saltarín y luego no hacia nada "Vamos, que esperas"

"La verdad, es que no me atrae" Dijo Spaghetti "medio como que no me parece atractivo" Luego miro a Grimmjow "Pero voz hay algo entre los dos que hace como conexión, entiendes lo que digo"

"La verdad no" Contesto el "Yo te cree de unos pelos que me crecieron en la planta del mi pie"

"Tengo esos también" Grito Spaghetti "Eres la única persona que conozco que los tiene, tenemos tanto en común…" Pensó un minuto "Te voy a violar" Y entonces salto sobre el y empezó.

"No por favor, Spaghetti no, soy tu padre" grito Grimmjow mientras lo atacaba Spaghetti y entonces Saltarín se unió también al ataque.

"Guau…" Dijo Nnoitra junto a Aizen desde las puertas del cuarto viendo el horrible espectáculo "Eso no se ve todos los días"

"Este método de creación es ilegal, en cerca de ochenta países" Leyó Aizen del libro "Y nunca deben usarlo" Se quedo mirando un minuto y luego se empezó a ir "Ok, le diré a los Arrancar que traben sus puertas" Nnoitra se quedo mirando y entonces saco una cámara "Vamos Nnoitra, nadie va a querer ver eso"

"Are una fortuna en Internet" Grito Nnoitra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, sory si sono de mal gusto. No olviden de comentar y decir lo que piensan.<strong>


	27. Una reunión sin Aizen

**Hola a todos mis lectores, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, perdonen que he estado como muerto las ultimas semanas pero lo que paso es que con la facultad y los estudios no pude hacer nada.**** Ya de antemano me disculpo si este capitulo es muy corto o no muy gracioso, estoy un poco fuera de practica. **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 25: <span>Una reunión sin Aizen.

* * *

><p>En Las Noches había muchas dudas esparcidas por ahí. Quien limpiaba los baños, por que habían cámaras en el Spa de mujeres, pero una de las dudas mas grandes era como Aizen mantenía la calma y el orden en las reuniones con los Espadas teniendo al menos siete sicópatas asesinos en el grupo. La respuesta, aunque Aizen era un megalómano con un peinado que parecía que la unión de peluqueros se hubiera puesto en huelga a la mitad de su corte de pelo, el era una persona poderosa y temible, y como todos sabemos el temor crea respeto, pero ese respeto generado por el temor no era generado por talvez el hombre mas burlado en todo Las Noches: Kaname Tousen.<p>

En la materia de respeto Tousen no recibía nada. Todos los Arrancares se divertían de lo lindo molestándolo, desde verlo como chocaba con las paredes, a poner un cojín ruidoso en su silla. Un día los Espadas estaban reunidos en el salón de reuniones esperando a su amadisimo (y por amadisimo quiero decir odiado) líder, cuando Tousen entro al cuarto y se dirigió a la silla de Aizen.

"Cálmense" Dijo Tousen a los Arrancar que estaban en ese momento hablando y gritando sin parar "Cálmense" Espero un minuto a que todos dejaran de hablar y continuo "… Bueno, hoy yo administrare la reunión en vez de Aizen-Sama"

"cough…Tu apestas…cough" Dijo Nnoitra acercando su mano a su boca y haciendo que tosía, lo que causo algunas risitas entre los Arrancar.

"Muy bien…" Continúo Tousen y toco una silla vacía a su lado "¿Alguien ha visto a el Cuarto Espada?"

"Estoy justo aquí" Le respondió Ulquiorra desde un asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

"Bueno, yo creí que…" Dijo Tousen un poco confundido.

"Aizen-Sama cambio el orden de los asientos" Dijo Yammy mientras Hallibel hacia un globo de chicle y este explotaba.

"Muy bien… no se supone que puedan tener chicle aquí" Dijo Tousen intentando tener el control "…que tal si hablamos de el progreso de nuestro ejercito… empecemos con el Espada numero 2" Y señalo a Barragán "Lo siento… Olvide su nombre ¿Cuál era?"

"Bob" Respondió Barragán mientras algunos de los Arrancares se reían "Bob Esponja" Y todos los Arrancar se empezaron a reír con el comentario.

"Veo que tenemos a un comediante en el grupo…" Dijo Tousen un poco nervioso "A mi me encanta la comedia… pero mejor concentrarnos ¿Lograste incrementar el poder de nuestro ejercito de alguna forma?"

"Si…" Respondió Barragán "…Descubrí algo llamado la 'pedoreccion'"

"Interesante… ¿Qué es?" pregunto Tousen, y entonces Barragán respondió con poner su mano sobre su boca e imitar el ruido de un pedo, mientras todos los Espada (Incluyendo a Harribel y Ulquiorra) Empezaban a reírse a carcajadas. "Okay en esa entre yo solo…" Dijo Tousen "Harribel el informe sobre los progresos de tu fracción eran para hoy"

"Um, si no lo tengo" Respondió Harribel.

"¿Y por que no?"

"Me los metí por el culo" dijo en forma burlona y los Espada continuaron su festival de risa.

"Aizen-Sama, nos deja salir temprano los miércoles" Comento Arroniero probando su suerte.

"Si…" Dijo Yammy "…y también a veces nos deja ver películas"

"Bueno están de suerte…" Dijo Tousen "Por que tenemos que hacer una video conferencia con los guardias de las entradas a Hueco Mundo… ¿Alguien sabe donde es que Aizen-Sama enciende el proyector holográfico?"

"Hay un botón debajo de la mesa" Dijo Stark, Tousen puso la mano debajo de la mesa y luego la saco con un chicle masticado en los dedos, lo que causo todavía mas risas.

"¿No era que no podíamos tener chicle?" Pregunto burlándose Harribel. Mientras Tousen les daba la espalda para sacarse el chicle de la mano Grimmjow corrió hacia el y empezó a hacer gestos como si lo estuviera montando, Tousen se dio vuelta y Grimmjow se volvió a su asiento para intentar no ser descubierto, Tousen volvió a darles la espada y entonces una Zanpakuto paso junto a el y se clavo en la pared.

"Muy bien ¿Quién me lanzo una Zanpakuto?" Dijo Tousen ya un poco enojado "Se que extrañan a Aizen-Sama pero, ahora yo estoy a cargo y merezco respeto" Dijo mientras no se daba cuenta que Ulquiorra apuntaba un puntero láser hacia el y los Arrancar se seguían riendo. "Así que terminemos esta reunión de una vez… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Grito al hartarse de las risas "Muy bien saben que… vamos a jugar al juego del silencio, el que primero hable pierde" y entonces todos se callaron "Bien" dijo Tousen creyendo haber controlado la situación.

"Perdiste" Grito Harribel mientras todos volvían a reírse de nuevo.

"Saben que…" Dijo Tousen apunto de estallar "Se termino la reunión pueden irse" y todos los Arrancar salieron corriendo fuera del cuarto, dejando solo a Tousen, el abrió una Garganta y se metió en ella.

* * *

><p>Un rato mas tarde Tousen estaba en un cuarto de la División 7 tirado en un sillón llorando mientras Komamura lo consolaba "Y luego dijeron que el botón estaba debajo de la mesa…" Explicaba llorando Tousen "…Pero en ves de eso había un chicle"<p>

"Tousen, se que éramos amigos y todo" Le confeso Komamura "Pero traicionaste a la Sociedad de Almas y te fuiste con Aizen, ya no puedes venir aquí para que te consuele"

"Solo me pregunto que seria tan importante para que Aizen-Sama me dejara a cargo de estas bestias" Grito Tousen levantando la cabeza.

"Ya volví…" Dijo Hisagi entrando al cuarto "…Y traje el helado como pidieron"

* * *

><p>En otra parte (Para ser más exactos un lago) Aizen estaba acostado en un bote pescando tranquilamente.<p>

"Aaaa, Nada mejor que un viaje de pesca para relajar el cuerpo y la mente" Dijo Aizen relajándose un poco mas "Sip, me podría quedar aquí por horas…" Se levanto del bote y le grito "…Vamos malditos peces piquen de una vez" y entonces su celular empezó a sonar con la canción de Queen 'Lazing on a sunday afternoon' el lo saco de su bolsillo y atendió "Hola… Gin ¿Qué ocurre?... Las Noches esta en caos… imposible deje a Tousen a cargo… como que se fue a llorar de nuevo con el perro… bueno tendrás que resolverlo tu… no me importa que la mitad del palacio este en llamas… tampoco que estés herido… Cómo que tocaron mi gel para el pelo!... Voy para allá" Colgó el celular y se puso a buscar una cosa en una caja "No dejes a un ciego haciendo el trabajo de un sordo… pero no puedo irme sin pescar algo… bueno será el plan B" Y entonces saco una carga de dinamita y la lanzo al agua. El Lago exploto y Aizen cayo en el suelo y luego fue cubierto por pescados muertos "Listo, Las Noches allá voy"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les alla gustado esta historia esta basada en un evento real de un amigo que tuvo que ser maestro suplente y tuvo que soportar todo eso. Dejenme muchos reviews aun si no quieren dejarme uno. <strong>


	28. La luz malévola

**Hola lectores grandes y pequeños como están en esta semana, ya se que es un poco de costumbre escribir algo por el tema de Halloween pero este capitulo no lo tendrá, pero talvez llegue un poco atrasado por razón de mis parciales (Y que aun no me decido, tantas ideas posibles) pero bueno vamos con nuestra entrega de esta semana.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 26: La luz malévola.<span>

* * *

><p>Gin estaba tirado sobre el sillón de su cuarto haciendo zapping en la televisión. "No,... no,... no,... uh Animal Planet" Dijo el al encontrar algo que le interesante.<p>

"Sean bienvenidos a Los Videos Divertidos de Animal Planet" Dijo el anfitrión del programa y luego comenzaron a pasar los videos, Gin los vio por un rato pero después vio un video que le llamo la atención.

"Esto me da una idea" Dijo el abriendo una Garganta para el mundo de los vivos. Un rato después el volvió cargando una bolsa de plástico, y saco de ella un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo "Que la diversión empiece" Dijo el haciendo su sonrisa clásica.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow estaba sentado leyendo el diario y escuchando a su banda preferida 'Pantera (Demasiado obvio no?)' Cuando algo capto su atención se quedo mirándolo por un buen rato y después salto para atraparla y se estrello contra la pared. Cayo al suelo como una caricatura y después se levanto de el se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó la persecución de lo que había captado su atención. Corría tras eso gritando "Donde te metiste preciosa" y sin darse cuenta paso una carpa que decía 'Dinero y sexo Gratis'.<p>

Tousen estaba sentado leyendo el diario al revés cuando de repente cuando Grimmjow paso gritando. "E visto la luz"

"Bien por ti" Le respondió el "Ojala yo pudiera"

En la cocina de las noches Arroniero estaba sacando una torta del horno y la estaba a punto de poner sobre la mesada cuando Grimmjow paso corriendo e hizo que Arroniero perdiera el equilibrio y lanzara la torta por los aires.

"Mi luz" Grito Grimmjow.

"Mi torta" Grito Arroniero antes de caer sobre la mesada y la torta sobre su cabeza "Aaaaaahhh, si tuviera cara talvez esto dolería" Grito el "Me pregunto si" Transformo su cabeza a la de Kaien Shiba "Si tenia razón, duele como el infierno!"

"Luzesita donde estas?" Canturreaba Grimmjow mientras se colgaba de Yammy.

"Grimmjow?" Dijo Yammy un poco perturbado.

"Me pregunto que serás" Continuaba canturreando Grimmjow con locura en sus ojos

Szayel estaba trabajando en su laboratorio tranquilamente, cuando sin previo aviso del techo callo Grimmjow que luego aterrizo sobre una estantería llena de tubos de ensayo y químicos peligrosos. "¿Luz?" pregunto el peliazul levantándose.

"Oh Dios" Grito Szayel mientras los experimentos que se habían escapado de sus prisiones al romperse el estante lo atacaban sin piedad.

Stark dormía pacíficamente en su sillón, desde una distancia segura Lilinette lo veía "A las tres lo despierto" dijo en silencio ella y empezó a contar pero entonces Grimmjow entro al cuarto y salto sobre Stark despertándolo "Demonios frustro mi plan" grito la pequeña Arrancar.

"¿Qué plan?" pregunto Stara confundido, mientras veía como Grimmjow desaprecia por la puerta.

Barragán estaba tomando te con scons tranquilamente cuando Grimmjow se deslizo por la larga mesa.

"Weeeeeeee" Grito Grimmjow mientras se deslizaba y tiraba todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

"Mis Scons" Grito Barragán viendo volar los pequeños panecillos.

Volviendo al cuarto de Stark el se estaba volviendo a acostar en su sillón pero muy alerta de que alguien apareciera.

"Tranquilo Stark, con cuidado" y entonces de atrás de el apareció Grimmjow que se tiro sobre el.

"Luz!" Grito Grimmjow.

Harribel acababa de salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla entro en su cuarto y se acerco a sus cajones, abrió uno de ellos, y de este salio Grimmjow con uno de los corpiños de Harribel en su boca.

"No Luz?" pregunto tristemente el. Harribel solo se quedo sin decir una palabra pero sus ojos mostraban una clara mezcla de enojo y sorpresa.

"Ok, ok," Dijo Stark mientras veía para todos lados "Tranquilo, no hay nadie ahí, no hay nadie ahí…" empezó a acostarse en su sillón mientras repetía ese mantra.

"¿Viste por ahí mi luz?" Le pregunto muy tranquila y calmadamente Grimmjow detrás de el.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Grito el primer Espada antes de lanzarse por una de las ventanas de sus aposentos.

Desde una distancia segura Gin veía y se reía de su gran broma "Esto es mejor de lo que pensé" Dijo sosteniendo un puntero láser y apuntándolo hacia una pared, en ese instante Grimmjow se puso frente a la pared viendo el punto con atención.

"Eso es…" Dijo felizmente Grimmjow "Esta vez te voy a agarrar" y entonces salto hacia la pared.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después Tousen se puso frente a Gin con una cara de mama enojada "Gin tenemos que hablar"<p>

"Oh no" Dijo Gin.

"Es acerca de esa bromita con el puntero láser, e visto lo que estabas haciendo y quiero que pares"

"Tienes razón Tousen" Dijo Gin tratando de parecer culpable "Tienes todo derecho a confiscarme mi puntero" Y entonces le entrego el puntero láser "Nos vemos"

"Guau eso fue muy fácil" Dijo Tousen.

"Así que eras tu" Gritaron varias voces. Tousen se dio vuelta para donde venían las voces, y si hubiera podido ver se habría asustado de estar enfrente de casi todos los Arrancar enojados.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo por si acaso no lo saben algunos animales tienden a intentar agarrar el puntito rojo de los punteros láser aun cuando saben que no lo van a agarrar. En otras noticias pronto saldré en una revista, esto no quiere decir que valla a dejar de escribir en Fanfiction, en la revista que voy a salir es una revista online para escritores y ahí estaré publicando un trabajo mió, mi seudónimo de autor será L.C.A. La revista se llama Ex Dream búsquenla en Google y la encontraran espero escuchar comentarios ahí también. <strong>


	29. Malas noticias jefe

**Hola lectores no tengo mucho que decir así que vamos a la historia.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 27: Malas noticias jefe.<span>

* * *

><p>Era la batalla de Karakura Aizen y sus dos secuaces (Gin y Tousen) habían sido atrapados por el poder de la Zanpakutou del viejo Matusalén conocido como Yamamoto. Al estar encerrados dentro del campo de fuego el trío malvado decidió hablar y contar historias para pasar el tiempo (Ya que la otra idea era que Gin intentara ser Guillermo Tell con Tousen sosteniendo la manzana en su cabeza)<p>

"Así que rebane a la chica" Contaba Aizen mientras Gin y Tousen se mataban de la risa "Como si fuera un pedazo de bondiola, enserio ese fue un gran día"

"Oh por el Rey Espíritu eso es tan gracioso" Se rió Gin.

"La leche se me sale por la nariz" Dijo Tousen mientras sostenía un cartón de leche, de repente el celular de Aizen sonó y el lo saco de su bolsillo para atender.

"Aizen aquí" Dijo el mientras contestaba.

"Tiene una llamada por cobrar de…" Dijo la operadora.

"Ulquiorra Schifer" la voz del Cuarto espada resonó por el teléfono.

Aizen Suspiro medio enojado "Lo siento tengo que atender esto" les dijo a sus dos compañeros mientras tapaba el teléfono "Ulquiorra como esta mi Arrancar favorito… che… che… che… cálmate un minuto, ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con que perdimos Las Noches?" pasaron unos segundos mientras Aizen escuchaba

"Beeeeeep (Ha vuelto a la censura) Oh Beeep, Beep, Beep, Beep, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué carajo es un Hichigo?" Puso su mano sobre su cara para calmarse y continuar "Ok, decime ¿Quiénes quedaron?... Me estas jodiendo, ¿Entonces donde estas voz?... Déjame entender esto te volviste polvo y has estado caminando por la sociedad de Almas todo el día tratando de encontrar un teléfono publico" Ya Gin y Tousen se empezaban a asustar de lo furioso que se estaba poniendo Aizen

"… Ay perdón…" Dijo sarcásticamente Aizen "…Creí que mi Cuarto y Cero, Espadas podían defender Las Noches de unos cuantos Shinigamis, ¡El domo de Las Noches ni siquiera estaba completamente pagado aun!… ¿Tenes alguna idea lo que esto le va a hacer a mi crédito?"

De repente el teléfono de aizen sonó mostrando que tenia otra llamada "Para un minuto tengo otra llamada…" Apretó el botón en el teléfono "¡Que! ¡Estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo!... Oh… Bueno ¿adónde van?... Muy bien, este, tráeme un sándwich de pollo a la Cesar… que sea una ensalada de repollo, creo, ni siquiera creo que me la voy a comer… ¿Qué te vas a comprar voz?... Lo que pasa es que siempre ordeno la cosa equivocada, no, no, ta bien me comeré eso… muy bien chau ¿Qué?... Si Coca Cola zero… Gracias"

Aizen apretó el botón para volver a hablar con Ulquiorra "Perdón por eso…" Dijo mientras suspiraba "¿Qué?... Oh solo reconstruirlo… Pero que Beep original ¿Y quien me va a dar un préstamo imbecil? ¿Tu? ¿Esa segunda etapa de tu Resurrección por casualidad te convierte en un cajero automático?... Ahora trae tu maldito trasero pigmeo aquí ahora mismo, o le voy a decir a todos la niñita llorona que fuiste cuando te abofeteo, Zorrihime, Putihime, o como quiera que se llamara esa chica…"

De repente Aizen se puso la mano sobre la boca para contener la risa tapo el micrófono del teléfono y viendo a Tousen y a Gin dijo "… Oh cielos esta llorando…" mientras se le escapaba una risita "Ey, ey, ey, Dale no te pongas así, lo que pasa es que ahora mismo estoy atravesando mucho stress, Las Noches siendo destruida por un montón de Beep Adolescentes, no quería enojarme con voz" Y entonces les hizo señas a Tousen y a Gin de negación "Ok, so…solo volve aca ok, ok, chau" iba a colgar el teléfono pero entonces se lo volvió a acercar "Si… Si… Yo… También te quiero" Y entonces colgó el teléfono vio a Tousen y a Gin "Ninguno escucho nada" Y ambos asintieron

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen muchos comentarios y reviews. Y otro dato mi historia ya salio en la revista hace unos días si las quieren ver díganmelo en sus comentarios y le mandare la dirección donde la pueden bajar.<strong>


	30. Como Ulquiorra consiguió laburo

**Bueno este capitulo se inspiro en un trabajo que tuve de mensajero para talvez el imbecil mas grande que haya habido en esta tierra. Como sea espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 28: Como Ulquiorra consiguió laburo.<span>

* * *

><p>Como todos sabemos muy bien el puesto de cuarto Espada tiene muchos trabajos que otros Espadas no, incluyendo, Mayordomo, carcelero, acceso VIP a la torre de Aizen, y niñero de Yammy (Admitámoslo déjenlo solo cinco minutos y el destruye medio Las Noches) pero el peor trabajo de todos era hacer los mandados que Aizen les daba no importa lo terribles que fueran. Pero este ultimo no siempre fue responsabilidad del cuarto Espada había sido antes de otro.<p>

Aizen estaba en la oficina de su torre viendo el Desierto de Hueco Mundo cuando la puerta del ascensor para entrar a la oficina se abrió y por ella entro un Arrancar con una taza de café (Esas que te dan en las cafeterías para cuando lo pedís para llevar) en la mano.

"Aizen-Sama" dijo el mientras ponía la taza sobre la mesa "Aquí esta su café"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido Aizen "Yo no ordene ningún café"

"Si lo hizo señor" Respondió el Arrancar "Hace tres días"

"Tres días" grito sorprendido Aizen "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"  
>"Bueno Aizen-Sama usted solo quiere el café que hacen en el lado oeste de las Noches"<p>

"A si" Afirmo Aizen con una sonrisa "Julio lo hace justo de la manera que a mi me gusta"

"Bueno Las Noches es gigantesco, es casi el tamaño de un país" Explico el Arrancar riéndose un poco "Julio esta literalmente en el otro lado del palacio, tiene como 2 husos horarios de diferencia"

"Sabes lo que iría genial con este café" Dijo Aizen no prestando atención "esas masitas dulces que prepara Julio"

"Así que usted…" Dijo el Arrancar sin poderlo creer "…Quiere que vuelva al lado oeste de Las Noches el cual le acabo de contar que es un viaje de tres días"

"Si"

"Para traerle unas masitas dulces, que llegaran aquí en tres días" Aizen asintió "Para que usted las coma con ese café"

"Serias tan amable" Le dijo Aizen juntando las manos en una manera de suplica "Así no tendría que asesinarte"

"Si señor" Dijo el Arrancar un poco molesto.

* * *

><p><strong>TRES DIAS DESPUES<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sus masitas dulces Aizen-Sama" Dijo el Arrancar con una bolsa.<p>

"Masitas dulces? No puedo comer eso, estoy a dieta" Respondió Aizen.

"Desde cuando!" Grito el Arrancar.

"Dos dias atrás, ¿Donde hás estado?"

"Perdido!..." Le grito el Arrancar "En este gigantesco palacio… ¿Sabia que hay un piso lleno solamente de horribles monstruos?"

"Si" Le contesto como si fuera el asunto mas común del mundo "piso Monstruoso ¿Y?"

"Por favor, Aizen-Sama viaje tanto, por favor cómaselas" Le suplico el Arrancar apunto de llorar "Se lo ruego"

"…Bueno… no le diré a nadie, si tu no lo haces" Y ambos se rieron un poco hasta que Aizen se puso serio de nuevo "Enserio si se lo dices a alguien te mando a viviseccionar" El Arrancar solo suspiro "OHHH… Sabes que iría perfecto con estas masitas"

"OHHH por favor no"

* * *

><p><strong>TRES DIAS DESPUES<strong>

* * *

><p>"Café!" Grito el Arrancar ahora con gigantescas ojeras "Para sus masitas señor"<p>

"¿Masitas?" Grito Aizen "Yo no me comí unas masitas tres días atrás… ¿Quién te dij?... Ah eres tu"

"Bueno señor, aquí esta su café, disfrútelo, adiós" Dijo el Arrancar mientras se daba vuelta para irse antes de que pasara lo que el temía.

"No puedo tomar café sin nada para acompañarlo" Dijo Aizen.

"Aizen-Sama… Ya no se que hacer"

"Que te parece esto…" Le propuso el morocho "Tráeme un café y unas masitas de julio y estamos a mano"

"No he dormido en tres semanas… pero voy a intentar ser lo mas implícito posible… le conseguiré estas cosas… me va a llevar un buen rato… otras comidas vendrán y se irán… el café estará frió… las masitas duras… solo prométame que esto es lo que quiere…"

"Estoy pidiéndolas ¿no?" Le respondió Aizen "Ve" Y el Arrancar se dio vuelta apunto de explotar.

* * *

><p><strong>TRES DIAS DESPUES<strong>

* * *

><p>La puerta a la oficina de Aizen se abrió y detrás de ella apareció el Arrancar con el café y las macitas "Tadaa" Dijo felizmente el, sabiendo que esto pronto iba a terminar, y entonces sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la cafetera Italiana que estaba al lado de Aizen y Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenia en sus manos.<p>

"Tiene razón…" Dijo Ulquiorra "Sabe igual al de Julio"

"No es genial…" Dijo Aizen "…hice que lo instalaran hace tres días… y mira… hasta tiene un horno para hacer macitas" dijo el mientras sacaba del hornito una bandeja con macitas. El Arrancar solo se quedo paralizado por un segundo y entonces empezo a temblar violentamente mientras tiraba todo al suelo.

"No lo soporto mas" Grito "No lo soporto" y entonces salio del cuarto mientras pateaba unas cosas "Necesito dormir"

"¿Quién era ese?" Pregunto Aizen.

"No lo se" respondió Ulquiorra.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi nuevo cadete?" Le pregunto Aizen.

"Si por que no" Acepto Ulquiorra sin saber en el lió en el que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado como siempre déjenme muchos Reviews y le quiero agradecer a pbdbgt por leer mi historia en la revista, ya saben si les interesa leerla mándenme un mensaje preguntando donde publicamos. Estén atentos el próximo capitulo puede ser el final de La Visita. <strong>


	31. La visita Parte 2

**No más distracciones terminare este capitulo aunque me mate. Como pueden ver e estado teniendo problemas para sentarme y escribir mas capítulos, y ahora les presento la segunda parte de La Visita.**

**Advertencia: Este Capitulo ROMPE MUCHO LA CUARTA PARED.**

* * *

><p><span>La visita (Parte 2).<span>

* * *

><p>Nnoitra salio del armario donde estaban las brujas y se dirigió al living donde Yammy seguía limpiando el lugar, Noshi terminaba de limpiar su arma, y Arroniero estaba tirado en el sillón contando los segundos antes de que la madre de Aizen llegara, y Aizen se movía de un lado al otro lleno de nervios. Entonces se escucho un timbre.<p>

"¿Desde cuando las Gargantas tienen timbre?" pregunto confundido Yammy. Aizen abrió la Garganta y por ella los demás vieron al otro lado como la revuelta en el Sereitei continuaba, y un Shinigami era volado para atrás por un chorro de agua de un camión cisterna.

La mama de Aizen entro al cuarto, ella era un poco mas baja que Aizen, tenia el pelo del color de su hijo pero y lo llevaba suelto, iba vestida en un kimono blanco y en su cintura llevaba una Zanpakutou.

"Hola mami" Dijo monótonamente Aizen como si algo le hubiera sacado todas las ganas de vivir.

"Hola" Le dijo ella mientras le pellizcaba el cachete, y los demás se reían.

"Pasa" Dijo Aizen aun con su tono monótono "Esta es Las Noches… Donde vivo" Comento con su tono monótono, después señalo a todos los presentes "Estos son algunos de mis subordinados" señalo a Nnoitra "Este es Nnoitra, mi quinto Espada"

"Hola" Dijo el con un tono sarcástico.

"Este es Arroniero…" Continúo Aizen.

"Sousi…" Pregunto su madre interrumpiéndolo "¿Qué es ese horrible olor?"

"Ese seria Yammy"

"Oye" Grito Yammy "me bañe la semana pasada"

"Y este tipo…" Dijo la señora Aizen señalando a Noshi "Es otro de tus subordinados"

"No" respondió Aizen "el es un altamente peligroso lun…" Pero Aizen fue interrumpido por Noshi riéndose.

"Jajaja, esa es una bromita de Aizen-Sama, señora" Dijo Noshi y luego le extendió la mano "Tokutei, Tokutei Noshi, Soy un pasante que esta trabajando en un master en Astrofísica, pero estoy pensando dejarlo por que no hay salida laboral"

"¿Y que clase de trabajo tienes en mente?" Le pregunto la señora.

"Algo como un banco"

"Es un lindo trabajo" Dijo la señora Aizen y luego se volvió hacia su hijo "Volviendo a lo importante. ¿Hiciste tu cama?"

"No la compre" le respondió el.

"Sousi, ¿Qué pasaba cuando te hacías el gracioso conmigo?"

"Me iba al rincón"

"¿Quieres volver ahí?"

"No"

"Buen chico. Ahora te quería decir que no puedo estar menos orgullosa de ti Sousi, has traído vergüenza al apellido Aizen, ya ni siquiera me puedo mostrar en las reuniones de bridge de la señora nanoha, ahora que te hiciste villano de esta serie, enserio te crié para mejores cosas, no para estar en show como este" ella se acerco a la mesa de la cocina "Mira alrededor tuyo" entonces agarro una silla "Todo es basura" y entonces golpeo la mesa con la silla y esta se deshizo en pedazos.

"En la defensa de Aizen-Sama" Dijo Arroniero "Esa silla estaba echa para romperse así, señora Aizen, a Nnoitra lo iban a golpear en la cabeza con ella en la siguiente escena"

"Pero Ma creí que estarías feliz de que me convertí en un gran villano" dijo Aizen.

"¿Un buen villano? Tu padre que en paz no descanse era un gran villano haciendo de villano en 5 shows distintos y aun tenia tiempo de enseñarte el oficio, y ningún Aizen que se respetara rompía sus lentes antes de los 30"

"Oye Arroniero" Dijo Nnoitra.

"Si"

"Viste como se esta rompiendo esa cuarta pared" Dijo señalando hacia la audiencia.

"Si mira como se rompe"

"Sabia que eras un caso perdido cuando te rechazaron para el papel de Light Yagami en Death Note" Continuo regañando la señora.

"No deberías reparar la cuarta pared? ¿Deva?" Me pregunta Arroniero.

"No lo se" Le respondo tomando te desde el otro lado del cuarto "Esta muy rota"

"Por que no puedes estar en una serie como…" Le dijo la señora Aizen "Soul Eater" Entonces empieza el Opening de Soul Eater, pero a tres segundos de empezar Yammy romper la pantalla como si fuera papel mientras grita.

"No, no, no, no, no vamos a ver el maldito Soul Eater, maldito, maldito, maldito, Lo odio (Esta no es opinión del autor), es demasiado tonto, la maldita Maka Albarn y todos en ese maldito programa solo alientan un maldito estereotipo de que los mangakas japoneses hacen crack para inspirarse, y yo lo Odio"

"Ese fue un muy bien planeado Berrinche Yammy" Comento Arroniero "Solo espero que no nos estén leyendo"

"Simplemente cállate Yammy" le grito Nnoitra "Por que si tienes algo que decir acerca de Maka Albarn… puedes prepararte para decírmelo en mi cara primero… estas hablando de una de las mujeres que amo"

"y yo también" grito yo desde mi silla.

"Podrías arreglar la cuarta pared" me dice Arroniero.

"Nunca"

"Vieron ese episodio…" Continúo Yammy "En que Medusa negocia con Shinigami… era una gran idea, pero fue echo de forma tan tonta, hasta Shinigami era amable con un enemigo" De repente la puerta se abre y entra Kempachi al cuarto.

"Muy bien por que los Shinigamis no podemos ser amables con nuestros enemigos de vez en cuando" Dijo el muy enojado "Ustedes Arrancares siempre poniéndonos apodos malos"

"¿Cómo cabeza de palmera?" Sugirió Yammy.

"Muy bien tu lo pediste" Dijo Kempachi se acerco a la mesa tomo una silla y se la partió por la cabeza a Nnoitra quien cayo al suelo "y déjame asegurarte…" le dijo Kempachi a Nnoitra "… que no te hubiera echo esto si fueras Maka Albarn" paso unos minutos "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto al ver que Nnoitra no se movía.

"La mama de Aizen rompió la silla preparada" hizo notar Yammy.

"Te lo pido Deva" Me dice Arroniero "Repara la cuarta pared"

"Muy bien lo haré" Accedo yo y entonces me acerco a la pantalla "Muy bien amigos regresamos a la historia original, que mal"

* * *

><p>Entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad.<p>

"Listo" Dice Arroniero "Ahora volvemos a la historia principal"

"Ejem" Dice Noshi apuntando su rifle "pasaron los veinte minutos, y el Gotei 13 no me dio ninguna de mis demandas"

"Aaaahh, me había olvidado" Grita Arroniero entonces todos retroceden.

"Muy bien" dice Noshi apuntándole a Aizen "Tu serás el primero"

"Aleja tus manos de mi hijo, talvez el sea un inútil fracasado pero el es mi inútil fracasado" Grita la señora Aizen y entonces empieza una terrible y épica batalla entre los dos la cual no tengo presupuesto para narrar.

"Arroniero" le digo yo volviendo a aparecer

"Si"

"Puedo romper de nuevo la cuarta pared"

"Creo que esta historia no se puede poner mas rara, así que por que no" Yo me acerco y veo a los lectores.

"Eso es to… eso es to… eso es todo amigos"

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina nuestro capitulo damas y caballeros. Perdón si fue demasiado raro es que la verdad no sabia como terminar la historia así que use un poco de locura bueno espero que lo hallan disfrutado y dejen muchos reviews.<strong>


	32. Una Navidad Las Noches

**Hola mis lectores llego la época mas feliz del año, Navidad (O como el maldito mundo quiere ponerlo ahora "fiestas religiosas" Gracias Jodie Foster) como sea en esta gran época del Año podemos olvidarnos por una noche de lo podrido que esta este mundo (Alerta, Modo Light Yagami activado) y disfrutar de una noche con nuestros seres queridos. Como sea aquí va una historia como mi regalo para ustedes.**

**P.D. Lo que esta en negrita es narración de un poema por mi.**

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO 30: Una Navidad Las Noches.<span>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Era la noche antes de navidad y en Las Noches nada se movía, ni siquiera un ratón"<strong> El sonido de un cero destruyo el silencio en el palacio.

"Toma eso maldito Roedor" Grito Grimmjow.

"**Y no se volverá a mover jamás. En el palacio todo adornado, los Arrancar decoraban, preparándose para visita del buen San Nicolás"**

"Hoy es noche de estar contentos" Cantaba Nell mientras caminaba cargando una tabla de madera "Falalalala-lalalala"

"**Pero no todos en el palacio pensaban tan inocentemente" (Se que esta parte no rima pero bueno) **

"_Hoy es día de actos obscenos" _Pensaba Nnoitra colgando un muerdago _"Falalalala-lalalala" _"Ooooohhh Nell podrías venir aquí un momento"

"Que quieres Nnoitra" le pregunto acercándose ella mientras aun cargaba el tablón sobre su hombro.

"Podrías acercarte un poco mas" Dijo Nnoitra.

"Nell podrías traer ese pedazo de madera aquí" le dijo Gin lo que hizo que ella se diera vuelta y le diera un palazo a Nnoitra en la cabeza con la tabla, entonces se escucharon mas Ceros.

"Grimmjow" Grito Aizen "Por que tantos Ceros ¿estas matando ratones otra vez?"

"no exactamente ratones" Dijo Grimmjow acercándose "Ratas podría decirse, estaba afuera matando ladrones"

"Ladrones en navidad" Dijo Stark "Eso es bajo"

"Enserio robando en época de fiestas" dijo Harribel "Hay que ver los nervios que tiene la gente"

"Bueno" continuo Grimmjow "Ya no hay de que preocuparse, los mate a todos, y les puedo decir que no eran muy inteligentes que digamos, eran una banda de enanos vestidos de verde, y pasaron sus últimos momentos gritando que eran elfos" Grimmjow se rió un poco "Como si me lo fuera a creer. Y debieron ver al líder un viejo gordito vestido de rojo y blanco" Ambos Arrancar y su líder se quedaron callados "envés de un auto de escape, tenían un trineo tirado por renos, jajaja" y entonces Grimmjow levanto un saco que traía en una mano "acá esta su bolsa, para tener el poder de entrar a otros mundos, lo único que robaron son juguetes" y luego Grimmjow estallo en risas.

"Aizen-Sama" le dijo asustado Stark. "El acaba de matar Papa Noel"

"Lo se, Stark, lo se" Dijo nervioso Aizen.

"Y esa es su bolsa de juguetes" Dijo Harribel aun viendo la bolsa.

"Si," Contesto Aizen.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?" pregunto Stark.

"Podríamos darlo a la caridad" Sugirió Harribel, y hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres.

"Naaaah, quedémonoslos" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"**Y así mientras Santa es llevado a Urgencias"**

"Es la ultima vez que traigo juguetes a Hueco Mundo" Dice lo que queda de papa Noel mientras es subido a la ambulancia.

"**Todos lo miembros de Locuras en Las Noches les quieren decir…"**

"Tengan una feliz navidad y ahora fuera de acá" dicen todos los Arrancar, Aizen, Tousen, y Gin.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esa fue nuestro especial navideño espero que lo hallan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, como siempre dejen Reviews, y feliz navidad (Kwanza, Hannukah, y día de la vaca echada) a todos, y que la pasen bien.<strong>

**Y COMAN MUCHO PAN DULCE!**


	33. El Payaso Se Tiene que ir

**Buenas mis lectores espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones o tiempo libre. Hoy les traigo el drama, la acción, y por supuesto la comedia de un nuevo capitulo de Locuras en Las Noches. Este Capitulo va dedicado a una pequeña niña Arrancar que a todos nos gustaría tener de hermanita menor: Lilinette (Su cumpleaños fue el 19 de enero) así que feliz cumpleaños atrasado. **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 31: El Payaso Se Tiene que ir.<span>

* * *

><p>Un día normal en Las Noches Aizen estaba en su cuarto del trono con una cara de nervio total (Como si Momo hubiera aparecido embarazada y diciendo que el bebe era de el) mientras hablaba con alguien en las sombras.<p>

"Se que Lilinette puede ser imprevisible a veces, sin embargo hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero que vallas y le des una sorpresa" Aizen le caían gigantescas gotas de sudor "Hace uno de tus numeritos, p…p…para eso te cree"

"Oh" Dijo un Arrancar con los restos de su mascara en forma de esos collares que usan los payasos y con toda una cara pintada como la de Bozo el payaso "¿Para la chica?" Dijo el acercándose mas a Aizen "Me encantan las sorpresas" y en ese momento la cara de aizen cambio a una que decía 'Me cague de miedo'

"q…q…quiero que te vallas ahora…" le grito Aizen perdiendo toda la calma "Me das miedo"

"No debería tenerme miedo, Aizen-Sama" Explico el payaso "Soy solo un Arrancar creado a partir de el Hollow de un payaso que murió en un incendio de su circo" y entonces se comenzó a reír, Aizen no lo soporto mas y salio corriendo hacia la puerta gritando.

"Por favor vete, te lo ruego" le grito enfrente a la puerta "vete!"

"Oh pobre Aizen-Sama" (Prepárense gente tenemos numero musical) El payaso saco un micrófono y comenzó a entonar "**Cuando quieras gritar, no arrugues la cara. Tampoco le temas a un payaso…" **y entonces se acerco a Aizen mientras seguía cantando "**Ríe, ríe, una y otra vez, pues nunca solo reirás" **Con el numero musical terminado Aizen agarro al payaso de la ropa.

"Fuera payaso!" Grito el mientras lo lanzaba fuera del cuarto, cerro la puerta y soltó unas lagrimas "Odio a los payasos"

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde Aizen estaba acostado en un sillón de psiquiatra, y Arroniero estaba sentado en un silloncito a su izquierda.<p>

"El payaso es mi amigo" Dijo Aizen en un tono monótono.

"Un payaso no me morderá y me tirara en un sótano" Entono Arroniero.

"Un payaso no me morderá y me tirara en un sótano" Repitió Aizen.

"Un payaso no es una araña gigante" Continuo Arroniero.

"Un payaso no es una araña gigante" Repitió Aizen pero entonces se levanto de donde estaba acostado y grito "Esto es ridículo, me siento como un tonto, un hombre maduro con temor a los payasos"

"No, no…" Dijo Arroniero "Por el contrario muchas personas le temen a los payasos. El termino psicológico es Coulrofobia, pero a muchos le gusta llamarlo Payasofobia." Y entonces el puso cara de recordar algo "De hecho Lilinette tiene uno de los casos mas extremos de Payasofobia que he visto" y eso agarro la atención de Aizen.

"¿Lilinette?" Dijo sorprendido.

"OH, si, si, el temor de Lilinette por los payasos es tan grande que ella se transforma, y se hace extremadamente impredecible y peligrosa" Arroniero soltó una pequeña risita "No me gustaría ser el Payaso que se cruce en su camino"

"OH, oh" dijo Aizen poniendo su sonrisa característica.

* * *

><p>Lilinette estaba en su cuarto celebrando su cumpleaños con algunos de sus amigos Di-Roy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, Tesla, y Sung-sun.<p>

"Muy bien me los tape" Dijo ella sentada en un sillón mientras los demás salían corriendo a esconderse "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,… (Adelantemos un poco)… 98, 99, 100, Listos o no allá voy" y entonces sonó el timbre en la puerta del cuarto "Yo atiendo ¿Y desde cuando tenemos timbre?" Ella abrió la puerta para ver a una persona dándole la espalda "¿Puedo ayudarle?" le pregunto, el se dio la vuelta para revelar que era el payaso.

"Feliz cumpleaños adorable niña perro" Grito el Payaso.

"Payaso!" Grito Lilinette con todas sus fuerzas, el payaso intento entrar pero ella le cerro la puerta en su cara causando un efecto cómico de cara aplastada.

"Eso me dolió" Dijo el payaso con la cara aplastada, y prosiguió a seguir tocando el timbre.

"Payaso!" Gritaba la pequeña Arrancar aterrada.

"Pequeña niña" Dijo el payaso al otro lado de la puerta.

"Vete me Asustas" Grito ella.

"¿Yo? ¿Me tienes miedo? (Prepárense gente otra escena musical) **Cuando quieras gritar, no arrugues la cara. Tampoco le temas a un pa…**" y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un mazo gigantesco golpeo al payaso (Gracias a dios) "**A un payaso" **Dijo el pobre atontado por el ultimo ataque se columpio sin rumbo por el pasillo mientras cantaba "**Ríe, ríe, unaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" **No pudo terminar la estrofa por que en ese momento se cayo por una de las ventanas, y ahora es buen momento para decirles que esto esta pasando en el octavo piso de Las Noches "Desearía que el suelo fuera suavecito" Dijo el payaso estrellado en el suelo.

Unos minutos después el payaso había vuelto al cuarto listo para intentarlo otra vez. "Pequeña, ábreme…" Dijo el y entonces se cubrió la cabeza "…Pero no uses el martillo… haré animales con globos"

"Largo de aquí payaso" Dijo ella detrás de la puerta. El payaso la ignoro y continúo con su acto sacando unos globos, inflándolos, y doblándolos.

"mira una jirafa" dijo el mostrando su obra terminada.

"Vete" grito. El payaso continuo haciendo otro animal de globos.

"Mira un perrito" dijo el.

"¿Podes hacer un cañón?" le pregunto ella.

"Si creo que si" dijo el y doblo unos globos creando el cañón "Acá esta el cañón" Lilinette abrió la puerta agarro el globo lo apunto hacia al payaso y este disparo un cañonazo, y luego ella se volvió devuelta dentro de la casa. "Me exploto en la cara" dijo el payaso antes de desmayarse. Una de las cámaras de seguridad estaba filmando todo y viéndolo desde un monitor estaban Aizen y Arroniero.

Aizen no paraba de reírse "Ahora si que le dio duro a ese payaso" y entonces vieron que el payaso se levantaba e intentaba irse, Aizen agarro un micrófono y le dijo por uno de los alto parlantes "¿Adonde crees que vas payaso? Te ordene que hicieras un espectáculo de una hora"

"Pero esa niña me lastima" Respondió el payaso.

"Vuelve a trabajar" insistió Aizen.

"Si señor" dijo triste.

"Ahora si que castigara a ese payaso" Dijo Aizen con una cara de demencia en un nuevo nivel, y un tic nervioso en su ojo.

"Muy bien Aizen-Sama" dijo Arroniero agarrándolo con ambas manos "Creo que necesita volver al sillón, ¿Si?" y entonces lo guió hacia el.

Unos minutos mas tarde el payaso estaba devuelta frente a la puerta (Creo que este tipo es masoquista de tanto que lo lastiman) sobre un cochecito de payaso.

"Oye cumpleañera traje mi auto de payaso" dijo el mientras daba vueltas con el cochecito alrededor del pasillo "Es muy divertido. ¿Te gustaría verlo?" y entonces la puerta se abrió hacia un pasillo oscuro "Oh me abrió la puerta" Dijo felizmente. Encendió el autito y fue por el pasillo pero al llegar al final del pasillo se dio cuenta que no había cuarto, ni piso para ser mas exacto, el había saltado fuera del octavo Las Noches "Estoy en el cielo" Dijo el señalando lo obvio y luego callo contra las arenas del desierto.

* * *

><p>Un viaje a la enfermería después el payaso estaba frente a la puerta de Lilinette "Ok, lo admito ganaste, me rindo, solo por favor no me lastimes mas" Suplico el pobre. Y entonces la puerta se abrió "No por favor" grito cubriéndose y entonces se dio cuenta que nada había pasado, el payaso entro por la puerta "Eso significa que no mas booms" y entonces Lilinette le cerro la puerta por detrás y quito toda la pared falsa para mostrar que el payaso se había metido en un cohete, el cual ella activo, y este salio volando.<p>

"Adiós, Payaso" Dijo ella victoriosa mientras veía como el cohete se alejaba en el cielo.

"Oye Lilinette" Dijo Di-roy.

"¿Vas a buscarnos o no?" Dijo Sung-sun terminando la frase.

"Tenia que deshacerme de un payaso" Respondió ella y aprovechando su oportunidad "Ya los encontré" Grito y corrió hacia el cuarto.

* * *

><p>Unas horas mas tarde Arroniero seguía haciendo de terapeuta.<p>

"El payaso es mi amigo" les dijo a sus pacientes.

"El payaso es mi amigo" Respondieron Aizen y Lilinette los dos sentados en el mismo sillón.

"Un payaso no me va a morder y tirarme en un sótano" Dijo Arroniero.

"Un payaso no me va a morder y tirarme en un sótano" repitieron.

"Un minuto" Dijo Lilinette "¿Si Stark y yo somos la misma criatura por que el no le tiene miedo a los payasos?"

"Si les tiene miedo" Respondió Arroniero "Pero en ves de volverse loco como tu, el solo huye como un maniático"

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Las Noches Stark, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow estaban hablando, cuando de repente el techo se rompió y un cohete cayó en el cuarto.<p>

"Han notado que últimamente pasan muchas cosas raras" dijo Ulquiorra mientras la puerta del cohete se abría y de esta salía el payaso.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo el payaso adolorido.

"Payaso!" Grito Stark y salio corriendo hacia una ventana y se tiro por ella rompiendo el vidrio.

"Esa no me la esperaba" Dijo Grimmjow sorprendido.

"Muchachos no van a creer lo que…" Dijo Stark volviendo a entrar al cuarto y entonces vio devuelta al payaso "Santo Aizen siguen aquí!" y entonces se tiro por otra ventana. "Dios esa fue cerca el casi me agarra…" Dijo Stark volviendo a entrar al cuarto "Aaaaaaahhhhh" Grito tirándose por una ventana por tercera vez.

"Tarde o temprano" Dijo Ulquiorra "Se le van acabar las ventanas" y entonces Stark entro al cuarto y viendo al payaso salio corriendo y gritando pero al ver que todas las ventanas del cuarto estaban rotas corrió hasta el cuarto de Yammy y toco la puerta.

"Hola Stark" Dijo Yammy abriendo la puerta.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Grito Stark entrando al cuarto y tirándose por una de las ventanas de este y luego escapando al desierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue el primer capitulo del Año espero que les halla gustado y dejen muchos Reviews.<strong>


	34. Una muerte en un funeral

**Locuras en Las Noches esta aquí. La****mentablemente la facultad no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir pero bueno quitémonos el tono triste y comencemos de una vez.** **Por razones que se entienden este capitulo se trata de un pequeño tributo a nuestro buen teniente Sasakibe (Porque tuviste que morir sin mostrar el poder de tu shikai WHYYYYYYYYYYY!) Pero bueno ahora desfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Una muerte en un funeral (No estoy jodiendo) El tributo del tiempo.<span>

* * *

><p>Todos los Arrancar estaban reunidos en un gigantesco cuarto de Las Noches sentados en unos asientos, el salón estaba oscuro y tenia flores coloridas por todos lados, pero lo mas extraño en este lugar no era las flores sino como estaban vestidos los Arrancar, de negro, y también que habían Shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas también.<p>

Al fin la puerta se abrió y entonces Gin, y Tousen entraron y se sentaron en la primera fila de sillas, detrás de ellos apareció un tipo vestido con una sotana de sacerdote negra y con la cara cubierta por la capucha, el se acerco al estrado y vio a los presentes.

"Cenizas a las Cenizas, polvo al polvo" y a ese comentario Nnoitra se empezó a reír pero Nel le pego un porrazo para callarlo. El sacerdote se quito la capucha y revelo su identidad, yo mero.

"Otra vez rompiendo la cuarta pared?" Me pregunto Arroniero sorprendido.

"Y bueno necesitaba hacer esto" respondí "Mis amigos, hoy nos reunimos para honrar a un gran hombre…" dije y entonces Yamamoto estallo en llanto. "Se que todos nos sentimos mal por esto"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" El grito de Yamamoto resonó por todo el cuarto.

"Pero hoy nos reunimos a honrar la muerte de Chōjirō TadaokiSasakibe" Y a eso la mitad de la sala me miro con una cara de Uh? "Sasakibe" les grite, pero su cara de UH? Seguían estando "El idiota que se murió peleando contra el Vandereich" y a eso todos respondieron con un ah.

"Puedo acerté una pregunta?" me dijo Gin.

"Claro" le respondí.

"Primero, ¿Cómo es que Aizen te dejo hacer este servicio?"

"Meh la verdad fui muy convincente"

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Las Noches se ve a Aizen amordazado y atado en un sotano.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh ya veo" dice Gin "¿Pero si Locuras en Las Noches pasa antes de la guerra de invierno como tu sabes que Sasakibe murió?"<p>

"Alguien me lo dijo" y entonces aparece otro yo vestido en un traje de radiación "Y ese fui yo"

"¿Qué CARAJO" gritan todos

* * *

><p>En otra parte del universo un hombre con pelo blanco y un chico ven un camino marcado por llamas.<p>

"Marty" Grita el viejo "Alguien se robo el Delorean"

* * *

><p>"Yo viaje en el tiempo y le conté a mi yo del pasado para que pudiera escribir esto"<p>

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" Me preguntan

"Oigan es mi historia no suya" Luego pongo mi mano sobre mi pera y pienso "Espero no haber causado ningún gran daño en el presente"

* * *

><p>En el presente se ve a Karakura siendo atacado por un Arroniero gigante<p>

"Yo soy su dios Ahora tráiganme a sus vírgenes" Gritaba mientras destruía la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí lo tienen se que es medio entupido pero la verdad que quería hacerle un capitulo a Sasakibe después de su muerte y que se revelara parte de su pasado (No daré mas spoilers)<strong>


	35. Especial de Pascua

**Hola mis lectores espero que disfruten nuestro especial (tarde pero al fin) de pascuas, disfruten, P.S. por orden de nuestros abogados nunca oí de una película llamada "Its a wonderful life"**

**Advertencia esto tiene un poco de lenguaje obsceno si no les gusta me disculpo de antemano. **

**Este capitulo es largo para compensar el anterior que fue cortito.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 33: Especial de pascua: eres un magnifico bastardo<span>

* * *

><p>Empieza la escena con el tendero preferido de todos Kisuke Urahara sentado en un sillón rodeado de huevos de pascua, y vestido en un ridículo disfraz del conejo de pascua.<p>

"Hola niños y niñas" dice Kisuke mientras se abanica "Soy Kisuke Urahara, felices pascuas, esta si que es la época mas feliz del año…" Urahara piensa por un minuto "…Esto no seria mas lógico si hiciéramos esto en navidad?"

"Si, pero nos perdimos esa oportunidad lamentablemente solo sigue el acto" le dice una voz fuera de escena.

"ok" Dice Urahara y continua su acto "Pero ustedes sabían que hubo una pascua que casi no llego" dice mientras saca un libro "bueno esta historia no tiene nada que ver con esta historia" y entonces abre el libro "Esta es la historia de un pequeño niño llamado Sousuke Aizen y como el no estaba teniendo una linda pascua" y entonces se ve una foto dentro del libro de Aizen sentado en su trono dando una rabieta.

* * *

><p>La imagen se vuelve real mostrando a Aizen moviendo los brazos de arriba para abajo.<p>

"Ya me harte, simplemente me harte, es pascua y no me mandaron ni un solo huevo de chocolate mis súbditos…" Se levanta del trono "se acabo, me retiro del trono, a la mierda la llave del espíritu renuncio, a la mierda esto, a la mierda todo esto" Se empieza a ir pero Wonderweiss lo detienen.

"Uwa, Wa, Uwa, Wa, Wa (**Traducción: Pero Aizen no te puedes ir**)"

"Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"Wa, Uwa, Au, ua, wa, uwa (**¿Pero quien va a dirigir las Noches?)**"

"Ya que te preocupas tanto, tu gobierna" y entonces el se va del cuarto.

"Wa (**OK)**" Entonces saco un titere de mano de una cabra y se dirigio al trono.

* * *

><p>Aizen salio del salón del trono y se fue hacia su cuarto en la torre, subió al ascensor y mientras subía apareció Devapaths vestido en una toga blanca, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir Deva se puso frente a el y dijo.<p>

"Hola Aizen yo soy tu ángel guard…" Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Aizen le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo en el suelo.

"si que han venido muchos testigos de Jehová hoy" dijo sientandose en una mesa y comenzando a leer el diario. Deva se acerco a el e intento de nuevo

"Creo que no entiendes, yo soy tu ángel guard…" Pero entonces Aizen usando un alicate le agarro la entrepierna mientras se escucha el sonido de nueces crujir y Deva ponia una cara de terrible dolor.

"Oh ganaron los Yankees" y entonces apreto mas fuerte y luego solto a Deva haciendolo caer.

"Guau" Dijo Deva levantándose "Si que eres fuerte, pero ya enserio, yo soy tu ángel de la Guarda"

"¿Sigues aquí?" Le pregunto Aizen "Debo decirlo Deva tienes pelotas"

"Bueno solía tenerlas" Dice mientras mira su entrepierna "Pero esto no es acerca de mi, esto es acerca de hacerte ver lo importante que eres para el mundo"

"No entiendo ¿eres un ángel?"

"Sip"

"Pero entonces ¿Dónde están tus alas?"

"esto es un trabajo temporal, no tengo alas… pero no las necesito para mostrarte lo que seria el mundo sin ti"

"por favor no seria tan diferente"

"No estés tan seguro, hiciste una diferencia en la vida de tantas persona… solo déjame mostrarte"

"No creo que pueda" se excuso el Morocho mientras fingía una tos "Creo que me estoy enfermando, tal vez me muera en cualquier momento"

"Solo déjame mostrarte el impacto que hiciste"

"Bueno" accede el "Pero que valga la pena"

"Agarrate a mi túnica" Le dijo y Aizen obedecio. Deva chasqueo los dedos y ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

* * *

><p>Aparecieron en el sótano de una casa y cubiertos por un aura de color azul.<p>

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto el Morocho.

"Estamos en un mundo donde tu nunca naciste" Y luego señalo a un lado "Mira lo que le pasara a Gin sin que tu hubieras nacido" y entonces aparecio Gin con un taladro y vestido en un overol.

"¿El es un plomero?"

"Sin ti, el nunca se unió a los Shinigamis buscando venganza…" explico el seudo ángel "Esta es la vida que tiene"

"Cielos pobre Gin yo…" Dijo Aizen un poco triste hasta que alguien encendió una luz y unos tipos con cámaras entraron al cuarto.

"Muy bien" Dijo un tipo acercándose a Gin "¿Recuerdas tus líneas? Eres un plomero, vas a arreglar la cañería de la mujer…"

"Señor, Señor, Señor, he hecho esto miles de veces lo podría hacer vendado" Le interrumpe el cara de zorro.

"Muy bien, como siempre aquí esta tu coestrella Rangiku" Entra Rangiku vestida en lencería negra muy provocadora "Siempre eliges a la misma chica para tus películas, pero quien soy yo para criticar a la mas grande estrella porno de la sociedad de Almas"

"Esta es la vida que tiene?" Pregunto Aizen enojado.

"Si lo único que se necesita es una salchicha del tamaño de una Katana y todo va bien" le Explico Gin al director.

"creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo con el sonido de su voz" Dijo Rangiku emocionada.

"Eso es de esperar" Dijo seductoramente el pelo gris.

"Bueno creo que este no fue un buen ejemplo…" Se defendió Deva "Por que no te llevo a otro lugar"

"Para" le dijo Aizen "Quiero ver esto"

"Acción" Dijo el director, y entonces se escucho el sonido de un sierre bajándose y fue seguido por el de algo pesado golpeando el suelo.

"O por Dios…" Grito Aizen mientras el y Deva ponían caras asqueadas "…Eso no es humano"

"Como puede meter eso en sus pantalones" Dijo Deva.

"Vamonos" Grito Aizen mientras agarraba la túnica de Deva y ellos desaparecían con el chasquido de los dedos de Deva.

* * *

><p>Ambos aparecieron en un Bar.<p>

"¿Donde estamos?" Pregunto el morocho mientras veía a su alrededor. "¿Alguna clase de bar?"

"Si" Dijo el Ángel viendo confundido "Y creo que uno de tus 'socios' esta ahí sentado" dijo señalando hacia la barra. Ahí estaba Tousen con la cabeza acostada sobre la barra y una botella de Licor al lado.

"¿Tousen?"

"Si… el no se ve muy feliz no, obviamente el a tenido tiempos difíciles, y termino bebiendo para sacarse los problemas"

"Pobre negrito" Dijo Aizen triste.

"La verdad no lo entiendo… la verdad no lo entiendo…" Dijo Tousen moviendo la cabeza.

"Oh Tousen lo siento tanto…"

"Por decidieron cosechar el Oolong verde sin mi permiso" Grito Tousen levanto la cabeza mostrando que estaba hablando por celular "No saben que yo soy el que maneja el monopolio mundial de te"

"El es dueño de todo el te del mundo!" Grito Aizen sin poderlo creer.

"Además" Dijo Deva viendo un papel "El puede ver diez veces mejor que cualquier humano en el planeta"

"Mira yo me meto en este bar debido a la nevada, ¿Y estas son las noticias que me tienes?"

"El este cuarenta veces mejor sin mi" Grito Aizen.

"No saltemos a conclusiones, puede ser que tener el monopolio del te no sea tan bueno"

"Dios…" dijo Tousen "Que bien se siente tener el monopolio del Te y ser un capitán del Gotei 13"

"Lo vez"

"Bueno déjame mostrarte otra cosa" Deva chasqueo los dedos y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Aparecieron ambos frente a Yammy que estaba hundido del cuello para abajo en cemento.<p>

"Yammy" Dijo Aizen "¿El esta así por que yo no nací?"

"La verdad no" Dijo Deva "Esto no tiene nada que ver con que tu no nacieras, solo quise mostrarte esto para que te animaras"

"Pues no funciono"

"Se que algunos están mejor sin ti, pero, que hay de Momo Hinamori"

"Ese es un buen punto, si yo nunca hubiera existido ella nunca se hubiera interesado tanto en ser una Shinigami" Una sonrisa se formo en su cara "Si, veamos como le esta yendo a Hinamori" Deva trono los dedos y ambos desaparecieron.

"Hola" Dijo Yammy "Alguien que me ayude me pica mucho la nariz"

* * *

><p>Ambos aparecieron en un apartamento del mundo de los vivos, este estaba en un estado terrible y en el fondo se escuchaban los llantos de un bebe.<p>

"Aja, aja…" grito Aizen "…Lo vez, apuesto que Hinamori es una madre soltera y se escapo al mundo de los vivos en vergüenza y nunca cumplió su sueño de ser una Shinigami y estar con el pigmeo albino" entonces se escucho el sonido de música para arrullar a un bebe y el llanto ceso" Momo y Kira salieron de un cuarto.

"Izuru-San gracias por cuidar al bebe" Dijo Hinamori "Ya sabes como su padre y yo estamos de ocupados"

"Cualquier cosa por mi capitana" Dijo Kira "Apropósito aquí esta tu Haori recién lavado" y le paso la prenda de capitán que tenia el símbolo del escuadrón 5 en ella "Buena suerte con el nuevo Shinigami sustituto"

"cariño" Dijo Hitsugaya entrando al cuarto y mirando su brazo "Basándome en el reloj que no tengo, tenemos que salir ahora mismo si queremos llegar a tiempo a la boda doble de Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia y Renji"

"O Toshi eres el mejor esposo"

"Bueno no lo seria si tu no te hubieras esforzado tanto en conquistarme, y hubieras seguido alguna enferma obsesión por alguien mas envés de lo primero" Dijo el mientras Aizen parecía que iba a estallar "Enserio agradezco que nadie se puso en medio de nuestras vidas y nos usara de peones en un estupido plan" Ambos capitanes se fueron y Kira se quedo viendo.

"Tráiganme fotos" dijo el mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.

Ambos observadores se quedaron en silencio por un largo minuto hasta que Aizen grito 'El que sigue' iracundo, Deva trono los dedos y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Ambos aparecieron en un lugar raro.<p>

"Ahora donde estamos" dijo enojado Aizen "Por que esos últimos 4 no me hicieron sentir nada mejor"

"Estamos en la residencia del que tu llamas Arroniero"

"Arroniero" Dijo Aizen "Ese pecado de la naturaleza de dos cabezas no estaría en ninguna parte si no fuera por mi"

"No, No" Dijo Arroniero mientras caminaba por la oficina oval hablando por teléfono y la canción 'Hail to the Chief' se escuchaba de fondo. "No, ya me canse de este jueguito Inglaterra, O les devolves Irlanda del norte a Irlanda de Sur y las Malvinas a Argentina o yo lo voy a hacer por vos. Veras el pueblo Americano no me eligió presidente para ser una carga inútil"

"Es el maldito Presidente de los Estados Unidos" Grito Aizen mientras Deva se encogía de hombros.

"¿Qué fue eso?..." Dijo Arroniero "Eso seria Masacre… bueno pues yo pienso que seria la mejor cosa que le paso a Gran Bretaña desde que yo ejecute públicamente a Margaret Tatcher" Corto el teléfono y saco un dispositivo de su bolsillo, apretó un botón.

Aparece una imagen satelital de Gran Bretaña, y en un segundo esta explota dejando solo escocia en pie. Arroniero comienza a reírse mientras Aizen y Deva están sin palabras, el Arrancar saca de nuevo su celular y marca un numero "Si, secretario de prensa, déjenle saber a la buena gente del mundo que ya no tienen que seguirle teniendo miedo a la tiránico reinado de el malvado imperio de Gran Bretaña" y entonces se escuchan los aplausos y alaridos de felicidad de la multitud fuera de la casa blanca, Arroniero se acerca al balcón y dice "Si es correcto, si gracias, gracias" Dice mientras le hace señas al publico y hace el símbolo de la victoria con sus manos "Voten por Arroniero jajaja" y entonces Aizen agarra el brazo de Deva que esta paralizado de lo atónito y lo hace tronar los dedos.

* * *

><p>El par apareció de nuevo en el cuarto donde habían empezado.<p>

"Bien" Dijo Deva "El siguiente te mostrara…"

"No, olvídalo" Grito Aizen alejándose de el "Se acabo, esto parece joda de Tineli **(Nota del autor: Para los que no sepan lo que esto significa búsquenlo de seguro lo van a entender después) **Todos están mejor sin mi"

"Pero seguro que puedes ver uno mas" lo intento convencer Deva.

"Olvídalo esto es lo menos inspirador que e visto en mi vida, en verdad que apestas en esto"

"Dale, las cosas no se pueden poner peor que Arroniero siendo el presidente de los Estados Unidos"

"Tienes razón, no se puede poner peor" el se agarro a la túnica de Deva, que trono los dedos y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Reaparecieron en el Salón del Trono de Aizen.<p>

"Debe haber un error" Dijo Aizen "Este es mi salón del trono"

"Que raro" Dijo Deva "Deberíamos ver que le paso a Ulquiorra pero…" y entonces ambos vieron sorprendidos hacia el trono, en el estaba sentado Ulquiorra con la fracción de Harribel abanicándolo con ramas de palmera.

"Oh que lindo es ser rey de Las Noches" Aizen simplemente grito "y lograr la paz con la Sociedad de Almas"

"Retráctate de eso" Grito Aizen.

"Chicas" le dijo a Loly y a Menoly "Recuerden que esta tarde viene mi buen amigo Ichigo Kurosaki a tomar el te"

"Haremos uno súper especial" Dijo Loly, mientras ella y su amiga salían del cuarto.

"Que?" Aizen estaba más confundido.

"Alto ahí" Dijeron Grimmjow y Barragán entrando al cuarto.

"Ja…" Se rió Aizen "Veamos como lidia con el socio pata de Grimmjow, y Barragán siendo un bebito llorón sobre su reino"

"Oh hola Barragán y Grimmjow, ¿Cómo están?"

"Bien" Dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

"Solo queríamos decirte el fantástico trabajo que haces como Rey de Hueco Mundo" Dijo Barragán "Eres un prócer para este mundo, y un tesoro para todos nosotros"

"Gracias Barry siempre espero con ansias tus concejos de cómo ser un mejor Rey, después de todo tu fuiste el Rey mas querido hasta que te jubilaste y me pasaste el trono"

"O por cierto" Dijo Grimmjow "Aun vas a seguir pagándome al psicólogo por mis problemas de la ira"

"Lo iba a hacer pero por alguna razón Reino Unido desapareció del mapa, pero bueno te buscare otro"

"No hay problema" Dijo Grimmjow "Cuídate nuestro querido Rey" y ambos se fueron del cuarto

"Vuelvan cuando quieran" Dijo Ulquiorra "Que buenos Arrancares"

"Maravillosa persona" Dijo Grimmjow quitándose una lagrima.

"Y tiene una maravillosa sonrisa" Dijo Barragán. Ulquiorra sonrió y su sonrisa ilumino las caras de todas las personas presentes excepto Aizen.

"Me encanta este trabajo" y entonces empezó a reír con una risa que sonaba como el canto de los Ángeles.

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo Aizen mientras miraba por la ventana como Hueco Mundo era ahora el Jardín del Edén y no un desierto "Te matare maldito murciélago de fruta" grito mientras sacaba una pistola y le disparaba a Ulquiorra, pero todas las balas pasaban de largo.

"No sirve Aizen" le dijo Deva "ni siquiera nos puede ver"

"Sácanos de aquí" Le ordeno Aizen y el siguió el pedido.

* * *

><p>Volvieron a aparecer en el cuarto y Aizen se tiro de rodillas.<p>

"No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer"

"Vez Aizen" le dijo Deva "verdaderamente eras un completo mal nacido… toda la gente con la que tuviste contacto hubieran tenido una mejor vida si no te hubieran conocido"

"¿Esto es para animarme?" le pregunto Aizen "Por que déjame decirte, ¡No esta ayudando! Los discursos de animo deben hacer sentirte animado ¡No hacerte sentir ganas de tomar una ducha con un tostador!"

"Lo siento" Grito Deva "Esto nunca había pasado, siempre hay alguien que tiene una vida peor, lógicamente esto no seria posible"

"¿Que hay de ti?" Le pregunto Aizen con una última esperanza.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto confundido Deva.

"Si, Si, ¿Qué hay de ti Deva? Si yo no hubiera existido tu no hubieras escrito Locuras en Las Noches y de seguro tu vida estaría peor"

"Sabes no había pensado en eso" Admitió el autor "Ver mi vida si tu no hubieras existido" Lo pensó un momento "Hagámoslo, veamos como seria mi vida sin Sosuke Aizen" Aizen asintió y lo agarro de la túnica y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Ambos aparecieron en una mansión gigantesca y vieron a Deva vestido en un traje negro con lentes de sol a juego contando un fajo de billetes de una pila a su lado con una mano y hablando por teléfono en modo conferencia.<p>

"Si ya los se" dijo el Deva en traje negro "Según mis cálculos los libros y las películas de Crepúsculo junto a todos sus fans serán exterminados en un par mas de días"

"Bien Hecho" dijo la voz por el teléfono "el comité de Estocolmo y yo ya lo hemos decidido, felicidades Devapath ganaste el premio Nóbel de la paz por décima vez consecutiva"

"Gracias" dijo el "Lo pondré entre los premios de la paz por evitar el atentado a las torres gemelas y el de acabar con el hambre mundial" y entonces corto el teléfono, y un mayordomo entro al cuarto.

"Señor otro montón de dinero por su Best Seller a llegado"

"Cual de todos?" pregunto Deva feliz.

"El mas nuevo" Respondió el mayordomo "Y el presidente de los Estados Unidos en Video llamada"

"Gracias Hobson" una pantalla de televisión bajo del techo y en ella apareció Arroniero "Arro amigo como andas"

"Solo quería felicitarte por detener la crisis mundial, no estuve así de emocionado desde la vez que casaste y mataste a Osama bin Laden con tus propias manos"

"Solo haciendo lo que haría cualquier persona, y ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con mi linda y sexy novia"

"Claro, chau mi buen amigo"

"Paz Arro" Y la pantalla se apago "jeje me encanta este tipo" El Deva que estaba con Aizen chasqueo sus dedos y ambos volvieron al cuarto de Aizen en Las Noches.

* * *

><p>Al reaparecer en el cuarto de Aizen, Deva miro al soberano de Hueco Mundo con una cara que daba miedo.<p>

"JEJE…" dijo Aizen nervioso "si debes sentirte mejor ahora, con tu vida mal pagada, sin novia y todo eso ¿no? JE"

"¿Qué era de lo que estabas enfermo?" le pregunto cada vez mas amenazantemente.

"Nada contagioso estoy seguro"

"no hay duda de que debe ser mortal"

"Este…" Dijo Aizen muerto de miedo "no, no, en realidad ya me siento mucho mejor, este, al parecer solo tenia esta fea tos… Ayuda, Ayuda" y dijo esto ultimo haciendo que estaba tosiendo. Deva soltó una risita siniestra.

"Si mueres yo me sentiré a gusto" Dijo el.

"Un minuto" Dijo Aizen "¿Por qué me estoy asustando? Tu eres simplemente un autor idiota que no puede matar ni una mosca" Lo empezó a señalar en burla "¿Qué vas a hacerme a mi?" Y entonces Deva lo agarro del brazo y se lo torció mientras Aizen gritaba, Aizen cayo al cielo y vio como el atuendo de Deva se convertía en un traje de combate negro, y mientras el lanzaba su grito de ataque, Aizen tiraba un grito de terror. Deva lo agarro del hombro y soltó una lluvia de golpes contra su cara y luego lo lanzo contra una pared.

"Muy bien lunático…" dijo Aizen mientras desenvainaba a Kyōka Suigetsu "…tu trasero va a caer" y Deva respondió a eso sacando dos garrotes gemelos, Aizen ataco por un segundo el tiempo se congelo y se vio a Deva golpeando por todos lados a Aizen, el tiempo se reanimo y Aizen cayo al suelo, mientras se levantaba Deva se le puso enfrente y soltó un alubión de patadas contra su cara.

"Tu mueres y yo estoy feliz" Dijo sonriendo el autor terminando su ataque, Aizen agarro una pistola y le apunto con ella.

"Muy bien, taekwantarado, esto se acabo"

"Pfff" se burlo Deva "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Crees que puedes matar a un autor? Mi padre en persona me lo dijo 'nadie puede matar a un autor en su propia historia'"

"Pues, vale la pena intentar"

"Inténtalo" Le respondió el "Dispara" Aizen lo hizo y entonces un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir de la frente de Deva, el vio la sangre "Así que mi propio padre me mintió…" Respiro hondo y continuo "Que movimiento mas hijo de puta" y entonces callo al suelo muerto.

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo Aizen "Nunca me di cuenta de cuantas vidas hice miserables… pero aun así hay una vida que hice mejor… ¡La mía!" y entonces corrió al cuarto del Trono sin notar que mientras corria empujo a Yammy por una ventana y este callo enun poso de cemento fresco y quedo cubierto desde los pies al cuello.

"Ayuda" grito el Decimo Espada encerrado en el cemento.

* * *

><p>Wonderweiss estaba sentado en el trono hablando con su titere con su títere.<p>

"Y por eso debemos exterminar a todo el mundo y crear un infierno en la tierra" Dijo el títere con una voz infantil.

"Uwa, wa, uwa, wa, wa (**Guau eso es muy interesante panquecillo**)" Dijo Wonderweiss.

"Sal de aquí" le grito Aizen sacándolo del trono.

"Wa, ua, wau (**Incomprensible para traducir**)"

"Eres un bastardo" le dijo Panquecillo y Aizen respondió golpeándolo contra el apoyabrazos del trono, y después se sentó en el trono mientras Wonderweiss y Panquecillo salían del cuarto.

"Que carajo fue eso" murmuro Aizen "Hola Gente e vuelto para quedarme y solo quiero decirles a todos. ¡Felices Pascuas! ¡Felices pascuas pedazo de mamerto cara de Zorro!"

"Chápamela" Le Respondió Gin enojado. Aizen abrió una Garganta y la atravesó para ver a Hinamori.

"¡Felices pascuas lunática obsesiva con un nombre que parece sacado de el carnaval de Gualeguaychu"

"Como deseo que te mueras" Dijo ella, Aizen cerro la Garganta.

"¡Felices pascuas, maldito ciego pedofilo con un fetiche por los grillos" Tousen simplemente le contesto con levantarle el dedo del medio pero lamentablemente le estaba dando la espalda así que se lo hizo a la pared " ¡Felices pascuas, fenómeno de la naturaleza con problemas de bulimia!"

"Oh, como voy a hacer un pastel envenenado con tu nombre en el" Le respondió Arroniero.

"¡Felices pascuas, Emo medio casco!"

"muchísimas Gracias" Dijo Ulquiorra sin sonreír "y te veré en el infierno"

"¡Felices Pascuas! ¡Felices Pascuas! ¡Felices Pascuas a todos!"

* * *

><p>La imagen con Aizen asi se congelo y vemos el libro que esta leyendo Urahara con esa foto en la pagina y un 'y le hizo a todos la vida miserable para siempre' escrita debajo de ella.<p>

Urahara cerro el libro y se rio un poco "Y como ven niños y niñas, la moraleja aquí es…" pero entonces se quedo terriblemente callado "A la mierda esto" Dijo el.

"Urahara" Se escucho el grito de Yoruichi "Esta gatita quiere jugar con el conejito" dijo seductoramente.

"Adiós" Dijo simplemente Urahara y desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les halla gustado el especial de Pascua, y para que después no vengan a quejarse todos los chistes son hechos en nombre de la comedia y no son opiniones reales, y recuerden si no conectan o dejan reviews un gatito bebe muere ahogado.<strong>

**Felices Pascuas a todos y que lo pasen bien. **


	36. Los Trajes de Aizen

**Hola mis amigos como están perdón por no escribir nada, facultad, revista, estudio, vida social, vagancia Todo se me cae encima y se me vuelve un poco difícil escribir, pero bueno pude crear un poco de tiempo para poder traerles el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**P.S. los diálogos en Negrita estarían los personajes hablando en español en vez de japonés (Si no lo entienden, no son los únicos) **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 34: Los Trajes de Aizen.<span>

* * *

><p>En Las Noches habían muchas preguntas sin resolver, como:<p>

por que los atuendos de Harribel se volvían cada vez mas reveladores (Pero de eso nadie se quejaba).

por que Gin se paseaba por su jardín con una clavel en la mano mientras cantaba 'You are my Sunshine'.

por que Nnoitra tenia un arma tan grande (Algunos decían que era para compensar otras cosas), y entrando al tema por que cara*Beeep* Nel salía con el, pero una pregunta que muchos Arrancar novatos se preguntaban era la que a todos tenían en mente muchas veces '¿De donde demonios salían todos los atuendos que ellos usaban?'

Un Día Grimmjow consumido por la curiosidad decidió ir a preguntar.

"Aizen-Sama" Le grito mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de Aizen "deje de tocarse y ábrame, para responderme algunas preguntas"

"Lo lamento Sexto Espada" Le dijo Aizen desde adentro "No puedo, hoy mi familia vino a visitarme" De repente un Cero Destrozo la puerta y Grimmjow se asomo "Olvide que podías hacer eso" Dijo enojado el morocho.

"¿Su familia esta compuesta por mas de cuarenta Plusses de mexicanos ilegales?" Le pregunto Grimmjow viendo a varios espíritus de mexicanos cosiendo todos los trajes que usaban los Arrancares.

"Pues claro" Respondió Aizen "Ahora mismo hacemos un juego…" Explico mientras se veía por todo el cuarto posters al estilo soviético que tenían la cara de Aizen (Versión terrorífica) y decían 'Aizen lo ve todo' "Yo pretendo azotarlos…" Explico mientras le daba unos latigazos a uno de ellos "Es solo un jueguito entre nosotros" Dijo y luego se rió "Excepto que no se les permite irse" Dijo con una voz seria.

"Eso no parece muy ético" Dijo Grimmjow (Lección Moral y miren de quien)

"Mira quien me habla de ética" le respondió Aizen "Además todos saben que los Plusses mexicanos no son verdaderamente espíritus"

"**Patrón"** Dijo un pequeño Plus "**Mis dedos me duelen de cocer en contra de mi voluntad"**

"Hay pobrecito" Dijo Aizen "Déjame que lo arregle… Tousen" Y de la nada salio Tousen que le corto el brazo al Plus "No tienes que agradecérmelo, después de todo soy bondadoso en realidad (Maldición estuvo tomando clases de decir pelotudeces de Cristina ¡Sálvese el que pueda¡)"

"**Hay no"** dijo el Plus viendo su muñón "**Creo que hay un futuro difícil para Paco" **

"Simplemente debo ser el líder mas generoso de todo Hueco Mundo (Carajo sigue hablando como político)"

"**Patron" **le dijo un Plus acercandose "**¿Cuándo nos va a pagar?"**

"Lo lamento Pepe" le dijo Aizen con una terrible cara de maldito "Pero no entiendo tu acento, creo que debes aprender a hablar japonés bien si quieres vivir en la Sociedad de Almas" Aizen salio del cuarto (No sin antes aplastar a Grimmjow con una trampa del techo) mientras cargaba una bolsa, se acerco a Harribel que estaba pasando por ese pasillo y dijo.

"Harribel, te hice un nuevo uniforme para ti, espero que te guste" dijo mientras unas gotitas de sangre le caían por la nariz "Creo que te veras mejor y subirás la moral de nuestro ejercito"

"Lo que usted diga Aizen-Sama" Dijo ella mientras intentaba contenerse de matarlo.

"Sip, ese soy yo el hombre mas generoso de todo Las Noches" y de repente una mano gigante lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto del suelo, frente a Aizen estaba un Plus gigante con un grueso bigote.

"**Revolución" **Le dijo con una voz terrorífica.

"Lo lamento" le dijo Aizen sudando "La verdad no entiendo ese raro lenguaje tuyo"

"Revolución" Le dijo el lo que dejo a Aizen mas asustado.

"Temía que dijeras eso" Dijo Aizen, el tipo se Dio vuelta sin soltar a Aizen y se metió en el cuarto donde estaban los demás Plus.

"Yo me les uno" Grito Harribel metiéndose también y cerrando la puerta al recinto detrás de ella.

"No, No…" se escuchaba gritar a Aizen detrás de las paredes, mientras también se escuchaban los gritos enojados de los pluses y Harribel "No mi cara, No mi bellísima cara, Aaaaaaahhhh, aaaaahhhh, Esto duele, esto no es bondadoso, esta es una terrible golosa aaaaaaahhhhh"

Y la moraleja a esta Historia es nunca tomes leche en ayunas, te da gases.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que nadie se enoje con migo por este capitulo se que el tema de inmigrantes ilegales y eso es muy serio pero la verdad yo no eh sido el primero en hacer chistes como estos, aun así en mi defensa este capitulo no se escribió tratando de herir a nadie y pido disculpas si alguien se sintió lastimado o ofendido por este capitulo.<strong>

**En una nota de mejor humor, felicidades salvaron tres gatitos de morir ahogados, y como el sistema de amenaza funciono tan bien ahora si no comentan o dejan Reviews un gatito y un cachorrito morirán ahogados (Carajo voy a tener a PETA encima mió todo el día)**


	37. Multi Problemas

**Bueno estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo espero que les guste, gracias a todos por los reviews y sus comentarios como siempre me dan el apoyo que necesito para seguir. Habrá un anuncio importante al final de este fic en la negrita del fondo así que léanlo si quieren, y si no quieren no soy su dios (Aun) para obligarlos.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 34: Multi Problemas.<span>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow entro al salón de fotocopiado de Las Noches cargando una gigantesca torre de papeles.<p>

"Aizen-Sama se toma todo esto de el papeleo muy en serio" Dijo Grimmjow mientras apoyaba la torre de papel sobre el mostrador "y es increíble que sea el papeleo para su orden de productos capilares" El vio al Arrancar encargado de la fotocopiadoras, tenia pelo castaño y llevaba el numero 22 tatuado por todo su cuerpo. Grimmjow vio el cartel en el mostrador 'Sus copias hechas en 1 hora'.

"Oye idiota ¿Enserio tendré esto listo en 1 hora?" le pregunto al Arrancar.

"Si señor, lo tendremos listo en 2 horas" le respondió el Arrancar.

"Muy bien, dos horas"

"Vuelva en 4 horas y lo tendremos listo"

"Muy bien, te veré entonces…" vio el cartelito de nombre "Mari" y a eso no pudo evitar reírse del pobre tipo.

"Es mariano, los malditos se equivocaron mientras lo hacían" le grito enojado el Arrancar.

"Lo que digas" le dijo Grimmjow aun burlándose "Volveré en 4"

"Ocho" lo interrumpió.

"Ocho Horas por las copias" y entonces dejo el lugar.

"Esos malditos Espadas siempre molestándome" se quejo Mariano "Pero eso se acabo yo Mariano Dúos el espada 22 juro vengarme y empezare con el sexto Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" y entonces comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Me pueden encuadernar esto" lo interrumpió Harribel dándole una pilita de papel "¿Cuánto tardaría?"

"Dos horas" le dijo el.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow estaba sentado en un escritorio haciendo papeleo cuando a hurtadillas Mariano entro al cuarto y saco su Zanpakutou.<p>

"Ahora veras" Dijo el Arrancar "Divide al mundo Gemini" y entonces se transformo en algo parecido a la junta de la Resurrección de Szayel y una fotocopiadora, levanto su brazo el cual tenia espejos en toda la mano y apunto hacia el sexto Espada y un rayo azul salio de su mano.

"Nombre miembros de su familia" Dijo en voz alta Grimmjow "Um, bueno estoy yo" Y entonces el rayo lo toco y al lado suyo apareció otro Grimmjow.

"Y estoy Yo" Dijo el clon, Grimmjow lo vio y se quedo atónito.

"Iba decir mi primo segundo Mik, pero creo que tu también cuentas" Lo vio un minuto "Quien eres?"

"Soy tu" Respondió el clon.

"No, yo soy yo"

"Y yo soy tu"

"Pero yo soy yo y tu eres yo"

"No tu no eres Yo, yo soy tu"

"Yo no soy tu…"

"Basta" Grito la voz del Autor "Me esta dando dolor de cabeza"

"Okay" Dijeron ambos.

"Atención, Espadas" Dijo la voz de Aizen "Reunión sorpresa, todos vallan inmediatamente al salón de Reuniones" Ambos sexto Espada salieron corriendo hacia la puerta y quedaron trabados intentando pasar al mismo tiempo, a una distancia segura Mariano veía esto y se reía a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien" dijo Aizen "Entonces terminaremos la reunión con una votación para ver si Tousen recibe cirugía con láser "Todos a favor" La mitad de los Espada y Grimmjow 1 levantaron la mano. "Todos en contra" La otra mitad y Grimmjow 2 levantaron la mano. Aizen se quedo mirando "Grimmjow necesitamos tu voto para desempatar aunque la broma fue linda al principio ya me esta asustando así que les pregunto ¿Quién es el verdadero?"<p>

"Yo soy" Dijeron ambos.

"Yo soy el verdadero" Dijo uno de los Grimmjow "Este es solo un impostor"

"¿Cómo sabemos que tu no eres el impostor" Dijo el otro Grimmjow.

"Por que todos saben que el verdadero Grimmjow, no es lo suficientemente inteligente para preguntar la pregunta que acabas de preguntar" Se defendió "Espera un minuto" dijo al darse cuanta que el se había confundido.

"Bueno" Dijo el otro "El verdadero Grimmjow no es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que el verdadero Grimmjow es lo suficientemente listo para preguntar eso" Puso su mano en su cabeza "Un minuto"

"Saben que" Dijo Aizen un poco harto "la reunión se pospondrá hasta que ustedes dos resuelvan su problema de identidad"

"Bien" Dijo un Grimmjow me vuelvo a mi cuarto, y se fue por la izquierda.

"Bien" Dijo el otro "Yo también" y se fue por la derecha para después darse vuelta y seguir el mismo camino que el primer Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas después.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bien" Dijo Aizen reempezando la reunión "¿Ya llegaron a algún entendimiento?"<p>

"Si Aizen-Sama" dijeron en unísono.

"Que bueno oírlo, procedan"

"Me gustaría votar" Dijeron en unísono, y luego ambos vieron la cara del otro con molestia "Me gustaría Votar por" Ambos se dieron vuelta, Aizen simplemente se dio una palmada en la cara y saco su gameboy mientras esperaba.

"creí que decidimos alternar" Dijo uno.

"Con el acuerdo de que yo iría primero" Dijo el otro.

"Como sabes que eras tu? Nos vemos iguales"

"Tal vez si te abotonaras el chaleco"

"Nunca" Dijo y hizo una pose estilo supermodelo "Im too sexy for my shirt"

"Saben que decídanse rápido" Grito Aizen molesto "O se unirán a Hinamori en el club de los cortados"

"Okay" Dijo uno de los Grimmjow "El va primero"

"Gracias" dijo el otro.

"Esperen" Dijo un tercer Grimmjow "¿Qué hay de mi?"

"Mierda" Dijeron los otros dos en unísono.

* * *

><p>"Demonios" maldecía Mariano "cada vez que duplico a Grimmjow este se alía con el original" entonces una idea le llego a la cabeza "Eso es si duplico a otra persona que le haga la vida imposible a Grimmjow el plan funcionara" Y entonces soltó una risa malvada.<p>

* * *

><p>Los tres Grimmjow estaban sentados intentando resolver sus problemas cuando la voz de Tousen se escucho por el altavoz en el cuarto.<p>

"Grimmjow ven a mi cuarto… Grimmjow ven a mi cuarto… Grimmjow ven a mi cuarto" el trío salio corriendo y cuando llego al cuarto de Tousen se encontró que no había no uno sino cuatro Tousens con diferentes estilos de cabello cada uno.

"Que bueno que hallas llegado Sexto Espada" Dijeron tres de los Tousen al mismo tiempo.

"Que haces aquí?" Le dijo el cuarto Tousen que llevaba el peinado de siempre.

"Tu nos llamaste" Dijeron en unísono el trío de espadas.

"No lo hice" Dijo el ciego "Bueno ahora que estas aquí, te diré el mensaje, tengo que matar a dos de ustedes, hay mucha redundancia"

"Pero Tousen" Dijeron los tres "Como vas a saber quien es el verdadero"

"No se preocupen" les dijo "Tengo un buen ojo para los detalles" (Oh Dios) Uno de los Grimmjow se rasco la nariz y entonces inmediatamente Tousen lo decapito "Ejemplo: el se rasco en todo mi tiempo aquí yo nunca vi al verdadero Grimmjow rascarse la nariz" otro de los Grimmjow tosió y entonces Tousen lo decapito también "Este medio es inefectivo" Dijo el negro y saco una pistola "Esto servirá mejor" Grimmjow (El ultimo que quedaba) salio corriendo y casi recibe un balazo en la cabeza "Puedes correr pero no esconderte" Dijo Tousen mientras sus demás clones también se armaban con pistolas "Puedo abrir gargantas a cualquier parte y dispararte" Abrió una Garganta y disparo en ella.

* * *

><p>En la Sociedad de Almas estaba el plus del presidente Kennedy caminando por la calle cuando recibió un balazo en la cabeza de la nada.<p>

"Por que me sigue pasando esto?" Grito el plus antes de morir.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se escondió en el comedor justo cuando Mariano entro con su almuerzo, el se sentó en una mesa y Grimmjow se le acerco.<p>

"Oye Mari ¿No terminaste ya mis copias?"

'Tousen no lo mato?' Pensó enojado Mariano 'Debo crear mas copias así podrá seguir la matanza' Mariano tiro un papel al suelo "Oh que torpe soy ¿Podrías agarrarlo por mi?" Grimmjow se agacho para agarrarlo "Divide al mundo Gemini" y entonces el cuarto se ilumino con la luz azul.

"Muy bien Luppi" Dijo Arroniero caminando junto al Arrancar por el pasillo "Haz hecho un gran progreso superando tu trauma hacia Grimmjow"

"La verdad si" Dijo Luppi "y me siento orgulloso de que lo este logrando" De repente una marejada de millones de Grimmjows aparecieron por el pasillo "O por dios no mi trauma regreso" Grito Luppi mientras caía al suelo y se ponía en posición fetal.

"Luppi no te preocupes" lo consoló Arroniero "piensa en tu lugar feliz"

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de Grimmjow todos los clones estaban haciendo el papeleo.<p>

"Demonios" Gritaron todos los clones al mismo tiempo "Necesitamos una copia de este archivo" la puerta se abrió y Tousen y doscientos clones de el (Todos armados hasta los dientes) entraron.

"Hora del genocidio" Grito uno de los Tousen, entonces dos Tousens vestidos de granaderos Argentinos prendieron un cañón y dispararon contra la masa de Grimmjows lo cual mato la mitad de ellos pero la otra mitad escapo corriendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué carajo esta pasando?" Dijo un Grimmjow a sus demás clones mientras iban hacia la fotocopiadora.<p>

"No tengo idea" dijo otro.

"Cada vez que nos damos vuelta hay mas de nosotros" dijo un segundo.

"Y después Tousen nos dispara como ganado" dijo un tercero.

"y ya ni siquiera se quien de nosotros es el original" dijo un cuarto.

"Yo soy" Gritaron todos.

"Muy bien" Dijo el Grimmjow en frente "Ya llegamos a la fotocopiadora, cálmense" entraron a la fotocopiadora para encontrarse una fila enorme "¿Para que es la fila?"

"Las maquinas se quedaron sin tinta" Dijo uno en la fila "¿Dónde estará Mariano?"

"Un minuto" Dijeron todos los Grimmjow "¿Acaso dijiste Mariano?" entonces todo encajo en la cabeza del bruto peliazul "Ya se que hacer"

* * *

><p>"Bueno" Dijo Aizen en otra reunión "Debido al problema de personalidad múltiple de Grimmjow, pondremos un Arrancar en su puesto hasta que esto termine" Aizen señalo a Mariano que estaba sentado en el lugar de Grimmjow "bienvenido al grupo Mariano Dúos"<p>

"Me siento honrado" contesto Mariano con una sonrisa, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y Grimmjow y todos sus clones entraron.

"Yo diagonal Nosotros…" Dijeron todos en unísono "Sabemos lo que hiciste, todo se acabo Mariano…"

"Saben que" Grito Aizen enojadísimo "Ya estoy harto que los clones de Grimmjow interrumpan mis reuniones" Se levanto de su silla y se comenzó a ir "Me voy por un te"

"Como sea…" Continuaron los Grimmjows "Mariano, tus días reproductivos se acabaron" y a ese ultimo comentario Yammy, Arroniero, y Nnoitra se cayeron de sus sillas riéndose a carcajadas.

"Eso lo veremos, Grimmjow, y Grimmjow, y Grimmjow, y Grimmjow. Divide al mundo Gemini" Entonces se transformo en su resurrección y apunto hacia Grimmjow.

"Aquí" Dijo uno de los Grimmjow pero cuando mariano disparo su rayo el lo evadió y el rayo termino dándole a Wonderweiss creando dos de el.

"Uwa?" Dijeron ambos mirándose. Y así siguieron su plan Mariano seguía disparando sin parar sin poder atinarle a ningún Grimmjow pero si duplicando, varias cosas en la sala. Uno de los rayos alcanzo a Harribel y esta se clono en dos.

"Huh" Dijo una de las Harribel "mi fracción tenia razón; si se me ven los pechos" El rayo alcanzo a Aizen que estaba volviendo con su café y lo clono en cuatro, los cuatro Aizens se miraron entre si.

"Finalmente" Grito Aizen, y los cuatro cambiaron a ropa de un coro de barberos, un Aizen saco un cazoo y entonces los cuatro cantaron en coro 'By the light of the silvery moon' mientras el caos seguia, y se notaba que las copias que hacia Mariano comenzaban a perder calidad, hasta que en un intento clono a Ulquiorra y del clon solo apareció la mitad de la cintura para abajo.

"Que alguien me ayude" grito el Ulquiorra. Mariano intento disparar de nuevo pero le salio un cartelito que decía 'Falta tinta'

"Me quede sin tinta" Grito Mariano y los Grimmjow usaron la oportunidad para detenerlo, entonces aparecieron los Tousens y comenzaron a dispararle a todos. Aizen vio a sus tres clones muertos en el suelo.

"Muy bien" Dijo y luego lo siguiente lo dijo en cantito "Necesito a otro barítono debe cantar en este nivel, ¿alguien?"

* * *

><p>Un rato después de que se llevaran a Mariano a la cárcel Grimmjow vio a todos los clones y dijo "Es bueno que Mariano haya sido detenido ¿Pero que vamos a hacer con todos estos clones?" La puerta se abrió y aparecieron varios de los plusses mexicanos de el capitulo anterior "Paco" dijo Grimmjow viendo al chico "¿Qué hacen aquí, no se habían ido a la Sociedad de Almas?"<p>

"Lo haríamos" dijo el pequeño Paco "pero nos falta el dinero para viajar" Luego vio a los demás Plusses mexicanos y dijo "Muy bien chico a limpiar" Los plusses asintieron y empezaron a agarrar a todos los clones, metiéndolos en bolsas de basura, barriéndolos fuera del cuarto, y hasta metiéndolos en unas cortadoras de madera.

Cuando los plusses terminaron dejaron el cuarto con solo los originales mientras se llevaban bolsas y tachos de basura llenos de clones.

"Bueno" Dijo Grimmjow "eso si que fue conveniente"

"O el Autor esta demasiado cansado para pensar otro final" Comento Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahí lo tienen. Jaja creían que los plusses mexicanos eran solo por un capitulo. No. Espero que les haya gustado. Vuelvo a repetir que si alguno se siente ofendido por alguno de los chistes en esta historia me disculpo y les recuerdo que esto es solo por comedio y no para insultar a alguien.<strong>

**Como siempre dejen muchos reviews (Recuerden que sino le disparamos a un cachorrito, un gatito, y dos chimpances) . Y hasta la próxima (Que viendo como estoy en la facultad yo diría que será en 4 de julio del 2017)**


	38. en un bar

**Hola mis lectores como están. Yo mal problemas familiares y de estudio no se mezclan bien además de que muy poca gente me mando reviews del ultimo capitulo (cosas así no las dejo pasar) además de otros asuntos que me hicieron caer en depresión pero ahora que estoy bien vine a hacerlos reír un poco con este capitulo basado en un chiste.**

**Advertencia este capitulo tiene temas medio subidos de tono asi que se aconseja discreción al leerlo.**

Capitulo 35: Un Arrancar, Un Vizard y un Shinigami entran a un bar.

* * *

><p>Creo que el titulo describe mucho la situación, así que estaban Nnoitra, Shinji, y Byakuya tomando un trago en el bar de Giriko una noche cualquiera.<p>

"Que tienen de malo los pechos falsos?" Le pregunto enojado Shinji a Nnoitra.

"Son falsos Imbecil" Le respondió el Arrancar "Eso tienen de malo"

"Se ven muy bien en un suéter" Dijo Byakuya mientras veía a una mujer al lado, y ella al escucharlo se fue enojada "Pues lo hacen" Dijo intentando defenderse.

"No se consideraría eso necrofilia si no estas en un Gigai?" Dijo Shinji un poco preocupado.

"Oye" Le dijo Byakuya "Yo puedo admirar el trabajo del rey espíritu"

"Buena esa" Dijo Nnoitra riéndose.

"Mi carrera" grito Byakuya viendo la televisión "Vamos pequeña" Grito subiéndose a la barra y haciendo como si le estuviera pegando al caballo "Papi ganara esta"

"¿Sabes mucho de pechos Nnoitra?" le pregunto Shinji continuando su conversación.

"E visto a las chicas en tu grupo, casi todas son tablas de lavar" le respondió el Arrancar con una Sonrisa.

"Corre maldita perra corre" Grito Byakuya enojado y a ese comentario Rangiku salio corriendo del bar "

"Si vez a mi Grupo no solo tienen pechos espectaculares pero si no los tienen lo arreglan con sus cuerpos" Explico el Quinto.

"Vamos" Grito Byakuya parándose en la barra "Demonios" Grito al final "Eso no era un caballo! Era una vaca, espero que le disparen y la entierren junto a ese maldito Jockey"

"Nos deberíamos estar preocupando de que algún tipo de la mafia de la Sociedad de Almas venga y te mate"

"Nah" Respondió el Capitán sacando una grabadora "Le echare la culpa a mi Teniente"

"Entonces si firmo esto puedo salir con Rukia" Se escucho a Renji en la Grabadora.

"oye" le dijo Shinji "Ustedes los viudos devotos pueden? ¿Ya sabes?"

"Déjalo en paz" le Dijo Nnoitra "Ya sabes que el no puede ¿No puedes?"

"No" respondió Byakuya.

"Enserio?"

"Nop"

"Es raro" Dijo Nnoitra "Para mi es como una parte de mi dia como matar"

"Dejame plantearte un escenario" Le dijo el lider de los Vizards acercandose al Kuchiki "Es de noche, y estas en tu cama"

"No" respondio el capitan.

"Dejame terminar, la televisión esta prendida…"

"No"

"El comercial de 'Shinigamis se ponen salvajes' aparece en la tele, nadie te ve…"

"NOOOOO" Grito el capitán golpeando la mesa.

"Miren" Dijo Nnoitra "Somos hombres y por lo que veo 2 de nosotros tres piensan en hacerlo todo el tiempo una historia graciosa, estaba en una reunion de los Espada"

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Aizen esta dando un discurso,' <em>**Estaban los Espada en reunion mientras Nnoitra se echaba una siesta en su aciento _**'No se si lo han oido hablar pero el tipo es aburridisimo, cuando decidio tomar control de Hueco Mundo el solo aburrio a los Hollows hasta que se rindieron'** _Aizen no para de hablar y Nnoitra se despierta e intenta no quedarse dormido de nuevo **_'Como sea' _**En eso aparece Nel frente a Nnoitra y ella se sienta frente a el **_'La mujer mas hermosa que jamas halla visto aparece y se sienta frente a mi, estoy tan perdido en su pelo verde que ya ni escucho lo que el remedo de Superman dice lo unico que pienso es como me gustaria besar esos labios, y yo sin saberlo mi pequeño amigo se engancha en mi cierre'_**

* * *

><p>"Oh Dios eso es terrible" Dice Shinji.<p>

"Y eso si duele" Dice Byakuya.

"Lo mas doloroso" continua Nnoitra "Y lo unico que puedo pensar en ese momento es esa mina en mi cama"

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Estoy tan ilusionado que no me doy cuenta que Aizen me llama'<em>**

"Quinto Espada" Grita Aizen

**'_¿Qué hiciste?'_ **le pregunta Byakuya.

**'_Lo único que podía hacer'_ **Contó Nnoitra **_'me levante'_ **Nnoitra se levanta de su asiento y entonces pone una cara de dolor **_'Y rápido y dije algo que no se escucha muy a menudo en Las Noches'_ **Nnoitra se queda callado por un minuto y dice "Santo Aizen mi salchicha" el grito retumba en toda la sala, en el pasillo de Las Noches haciendo que muchos Arrancar choquen con las paredes al darse vuelta para ver de donde viene el grito, y hasta en Hueco Mundo donde varios Hollows lo oyeron.

* * *

><p>Byakuya y Shinji no podían parar de reírse.<p>

"¿Creen que eso es gracioso?" Dijo enojado Nnoitra "Ahora ella es una niña en el desierto"

"Y por eso" Dice Byakuya "Yo ya no salgo con mujeres"

"Mas para mi" Dijo Shinji terminando su bebida "Bien mejor regreso a la base" Dijo mientras sacaba una alcancía que decía 'Alcancía de Hiyori no tocar ¡En especial tu Shinji!' y sacaba dinero para pagar.

"Si se hace tarde" Dijo Byakuya terminando su trago.

"Vamos" Insistió Nnoitra.

"Bueno podría tener uno mas" Dijo Shinji.

"ok" Dijo Byakuya "¿Les conté la vez que le grite a Yamamoto"

"Noooo" Dijo sorprendido Shinji.

"Cuenta, cuenta" Dijo Nnoitra

"Si, si lo hice" Explico Byakuya "había tenido que ir al dentista por que un Hollow me había roto un diente, así que en el dolor me tome una aspirina y un baso de sake"

"Kuchicki" le dijo Shinji.

"Ok" admitio Byakuya "Todo un frasco de calmantes que hace Mayuri y media botella de Güisqui ¿Contentos? De todos modos yo creo que estoy bien para participar en la inspección de personal, pero el viejo Yamamoto me dice que no y yo le respondo 'Cállate y ve a comprarte una peluca'" Y así la escena termina con este trío medio raro riéndose y hablando.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo Sory que no sea gracioso aun no me pongo al 100% en los Chistes pero bueno, como siempre les pedimos que dejen Reviews y comentarios, y si pueden me gustaria preguntarles algo y que lo respondan en su reviews ¿Les gustaria que el Vander reich aparesca en alguna que otra historia?<strong>

**Listo gracias por leer**


	39. Yammy renuncia parte 1

**Hola mis lectores, perdón que no e estado actualizando en un buen rato pero ya saben la vida es difícil y me mantiene ocupado de escribir (Un verdadero problema) pero bueno este capitulo es la primera parte de un capitulo de dos partes espero que les guste, y además introducirá a unos nuevos perosnajes (El Vander Reich) que serán como los vecinos de Las Noches en Hueco Mundo.**

Capitulo 36: Yammy Renuncia (Parte 1)

En Las Noches había una escala de lo que cada Espada tenia que hacer, del 1-2 no tenían que hacer nada. Stark era demasiado vago para hacer las cosas y ya era demasiado que Barragan había perdido su reino a manos de Aizen y la plata de su jubilación a manos de Anses. El numero 3 solo se tenia que ver sexy para mantener el espíritu alto de las tropas, el 4 era el mayordomo personal de Aizen, y así se ponían todas las demás hasta llegar a Yammy, el cual tenia que hacer las peores tareas domesticas para Aizen, y es ahí donde empieza nuestra historia.

"Yammy mi inodoro se tapo" Grito Aizen al decimo espada. Yammy entro al baño enojado refunfuñando y con el destapa caños empezó su labor hasta que de esta saco a Arroniero (Solo su cabeza tanque).

"Gracias Yammy" Dijo Arroniero mientras su cuerpo sin cabeza aparecía por la puerta y se volvía a enroscar la cabeza "Estuve encerrado ahí por horas" el noveno dejo el cuarto y Yammy se acerco al inodoro a ver si ya funcionaba, pero cuando apretó el botón el inodoro exploto en su cara.  
>"Yammy" grito Aizen "Ahora el otro baño esta tapado"<p>

"Enserio" Dijo Yammy enojado "No puede ser que esto me pase a mi" Salio al pasillo enojado y paso frente a Lilinette, Wonderweiss, y Tesla.

"Pobre Yammy" Dijo Tesla.

"Si trabaja tan duro" Agrego Lilinette.

"Uwa, wa, uwa (Y nunca le dan descanso)" entonces Tesla saco una harmónica y la música estilo musical de Disney comenzó.

"**Yammy cienta" **Canto Lilinette, mientras seguían a Yammy por Las Noches.

"**Yammy Cienta" **Canto Wonderweiss en un tono de voz un poco roto.

"**Todo el dia Yammy cienta" **Canto Tesla.

"**Limpia el piso" **Cantaron en coro mientras Yammy limpiaba con una mopa **"Limpia la vajilla"**

"**¿Me rascas donde me pica?"** Canto Aizen mientras Yammy le rascaba la espalda "Ahhhh" Dijo el morocho relajado.

"**levanta esto" **Yammy levanto una gigantesca caja **"Mueve esto"** y Yammy la movió a un cuarto cuando se le acerco Harribel.

"**¿Este vestido se me ve feo?" **le pregunto mostrándoselo.

"No se" Dijo el decimo espada y se comió un Cero por parte de la Tercera.

"**Pobre Yammy cienta nunca descansara"** Cantaron los tres en coro **"¿Cuanto de este abuso Yammy tolerara?"**

"Basta de musicales" Grito Aizen por el altavoz "No tienen permitido hacerlos desde que nadie vino a mi representación teatral de 'My Fair Lady'" Los tres se fueron refunfuñando y Aizen continúo "Yammy ve a ayudar a Szayel con su nuevo experimento"

"Me lleva" Dijo Yammy mientras se iba al Laboratorio.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después Yammy estaba siendo revoleado por los aires por el nuevo experimento de Szayel, un Hollow Gigante que escupía fuego.<p>

"Deja de jugar" Le dijo Szayel al aterrado Yammy "Vas a arruinar el experimento"

"Que alguien me ayude" Grito Yammy.

"No te preocupes Yammy" Dijo Szayel "Te salva…" Entonces se escucho una campanita sonar "Uh mi burrito esta listo" Dijo Szayel y se fue.

"Oh por favor" Grito Yammy, pero en ese momento entro Grimmjow y vio la situación.

"Genial" Dijo el "Una practica de tiro" y disparo un cero que decapito al Hollow, el cuerpo se tambaleo y lanzo a Yammy por los aires hasta que el aterrizo contra un invernadero de cactus y dejo un agujero en el suelo.

"Justo en el blanco" Dijo Grimmjow cuando Szayel volvió a entrar comiéndose su burrito.

"Oh por Aizen Yammy!" Grito el científico preocupado, Yammy salió del agujero todo lastimado y con pedazos de cactus en su piel "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto el pelirozado.

"No" Dijo simplemente el Decimo.

"Que bueno oírlo" Dijo el científico sin darle importancia "Aquí tienes tu escoba y la mopa" Le dijo pasándole esos instrumentos "Limpia el cadáver y la sangre antes de que las manchas se queden" y luego se fue del laboratorio.

"Puede este día seguir empeorando?" Dijo Yammy enojado, y entonces actuando por la ley de Murphy la mano del Hollow gigante le cayo encima aplastándolo "Tenia que preguntar"

* * *

><p>Gin estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Aizen leyendo la Nación cuando Yammy entro y se acerco a el.<p>

"Esta Cristina si que se cree una reina" Murmuro Gin leyendo el diario "Me pregunto si Aizen-Sama y ella estarán emparentados (El chiste político del dia es traido a ustedes por la oposición)" Bajo el diario y vio a Yammy "Si que se te ofrece"

"Dile a Aizen-Sama que quiero un aumento" Dijo enojado el decimo Espada.

"Que quieres un atuendo?" Pregunto Gin haciéndose el sordo "Lo siento pero ya no puedo dártelo los mexicanos que trabajaban para Aizen ya se fueron a la sociedad de almas"  
>"Que quiero un aumento"<p>

"Un asueto?"

"Aumento"

"Un perro lazarillo?"

"Eso ni siquiera sonaba parecido" Grito Yammy.

"Gin" Grito Aizen desde el cuarto "¿Yammy esta ahí?"

"Si" Dijo Gin "Quiere un aumento"

"Así que si me oías" grito Yammy

"Se lo vas a dar?" Pregunto Gin.

"Que esta loco" Se burlo Aizen. Y entonces esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Yammy se dirigió a la puerta

"Oye" Grito Gin "No he terminado de ignorarte"

"Pues búscate a otro" Dijo el decimo arrancándose la piel donde tenia su tatuaje del 10 "Yo renuncio" Grito y se fue.  
>"Renunciar?" Dijo Aizen "Quien contratara a un vago como tu?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Gracias por cuidar a Kokapuro" Dijo Yammy mientras le entregaba el perrito a Apache.<p>

"No hay problema grandote" le dijo ella amistosamente "Entonces ¿A dónde vas a ir?"

"Creo que iré al lado perdido de Hueco Mundo"

"¿El lado perdido?" Grito asustada Apache "pero nadie va ahí"

"Exacto" Dijo Yammy y luego comenzó a irse "Adiós hasta que nos volvamos a ver" El perrito intento escapar pero Apache lo retuvo

"Mejor que te quedes aquí" le dijo la Fracción al cachorro y ambos entraron al palacio de Harribel.

"Mira Sung Sung" Dijo Mila Rose "Apache encontró a su hermano gemelo"

"Eres una" Grito Apache mientras el perro ladraba.

* * *

><p>Yammy camino y camino por Hueco Mundo escalo montañas y dunas y luego siguió caminando (En estos momentos el autor no sabe como seguir la historia para que sea épica así que ponemos esta locura) hasta que llego a un lugar lleno de carteles.<p>

"Aquí esta el lado perdido de las noches" dijo el decimo "Ahora solo hay que cruzar" empezó a avanzar pero se detuvo un momento a ver un cartel enfrente suyo que decía 'No pase' y el respondió destruyéndolo.

Siguió caminando rompiendo carteles que decían 'No pase' '¿Qué no oíste?', 'Basta', 'Estos carteles cuestan plata', 'Espero que tu auto explote'

Yammy siguió caminando hasta que llego a un pequeño y raro castillo donde se hallaba la base del temido Vandenreich. Se acerco a la puerta y toco.

"Y voy" Grito una voz femenina, la puerta se abrió y apareció la Stern ritter As Nodt "¿Qué quieres?" le dijo agresivamente.

"Vengo por el anuncio" Dijo Yammy mostrando un recorte de diario que decía 'Se contratan Arrancares'

"¿Estas aquí por el trabajo?" Dijo ella, cerro la puerta por un segundo y luego la volvió a abrir ella ahora estaba envuelta en una toalla, pero aun asi conservaba su mascara característica. "OH debes disculparme" dijo en una voz seductora "Acabo de salir de la ducha" vio a Yammy con ojos seductores y continuo "Nuestro líder no esta ahora mismo pero yo vere si estas calificado para la 'posición'"

"Alto" Dijo posando su mano en la cara de Yammy "Lindo" Dijo pellizcándole la mejilla "Y musculoso" Dijo pasando su mano por los pectorales de el un poco asustado ex Espada "Eres perfecto" Dijo mas seductoramente.

"Por aquí" Dijo ella invitándolo a pasar "Tenemos mucho 'Trabajo' que hacer" Yammy paso y ella miro al cielo y dijo "Gracias"

* * *

><p>De regreso en Las Noches, Arroniero y Loly miraban al desierto con caras tristes.<p>

"Extraño a mi gigante" Dijo Loly.

"Extraño a mi amigo" Dijo Arroniero, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por Las Noches.

"No necesitamos a ese traidor" Dijo Aizen intentando arrastrar una caja enorme que enseguida le cayo encima.

"El cuarto de Yammy" Dijo Loly y suspiro mientras Kokapuro se incluía en la tristeza.

"Estamos perfectamente bien sin el" Dijo Aizen intentando mover de nuevo la caja y esta le caía otra vez encima.

"El plato de Yammy" Dijo Arroniero mostrando una plato de proporciones enormes.

"podemos trabajar nosotros solos" Dijo Aizen antes de que la caja le cayera por tercera vez "Oh a quien engaño" Dijo debajo de la caja "Vamos a buscarlo"

**Bueno espero que les haya gsutado la primera parte de este capitulo. Ahora antes de que lo digan el genero de As Nodt sigue siendo ambiguo y Kubo no lo a confirmado asi que para la conveniencia de mi historia la e hecho una mujer (Ademas que no se por que me recuerda a Unohana con una mascara) bueno con eso dicho espero que dejen muchos comentarios y reviews**


	40. Quien cocina esta noche

**Hola mis lectores como están. Aca les traigo otro episodio de Locuras en Las Noches que esta un poco basado en cuando mi hermana tiene hambre, además que es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo basado en la Fracción de Harribel. Bueno dicho esto comencemos el episodio.**

Capitulo 37: Quien cocina esta noche.

En el palacio de Harribel, Apache estaba sentada en un sillón de el living mirando el techo, cuando su estomago comenzó a rugir.

"Mierda" Dijo viendo su estomago, dirigió su vista hacia el sillón detrás de la mesa de café, ahí estaba Mila Rose leyendo el diario "Mila" la llamo pero no hubo respuesta "Rose" sin respuesta "Gorila" Le dijo y el diario se prendio fuego y se incinero en la mano de Mila Rose.

"¿Si?" Dijo ella apunto de tener un ataque de ira.

"Tengo hambre" Dijo la peli azul, y la morena la vio con una cara de '¿y que queres que haga?'

"Hace la cena" Le dijo Apache señalando la cocina al otro lado del cuarto.

"Claro" Le respondió Mila con sarcasmo "Te voy a freír una maldita vaca entera"

"Siiiiii" Celebro la Fracción.

"Estaba bromeando" Le dijo Mila, pero Apache ya estaba perdida en su pensamiento "No puedo creer que caíste por…"

"Quiero, una hamburguesa de Hollow con queso…" Dijo imaginándose la comida.

"No" Le dijo la morena.

"Una guarnición grande de papas fritas"

"No"

"Aizencola sin hielo"

"NO" Mila ya se estaba enojando.

"y un pedazo de pastel"

"Nooooo" le grito mas fuerte.

"Lleva tu trasero a la cocina" Le grito "y has la cena" Mila se puso frente a ella con una cara de pura cólera.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo" le grito a todo pulmón.

"Gorila" le dijo Apache "No me gusta para nada tu actitud"

"Bésame el culo" Le respondió, Apache se levanto y le pego un puñetazo. "Mila Rose" le apunto con el dedo "Haces eso de nuevo y yo…" Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Apache le mordió el dedo. La morocha comenzó a Gritar y a sacudir a su atacante, pero Apache no paraba de morder, ella le pego un puñetazo y la peli azul salió volando y se estrello con la pared del cuarto.

En el cuarto de junto Sung-Sung estaba escribiendo en su escritorio cuando por el golpe que dio Apache contra la pared el cuadro sobre su cabeza se le callo encima.

"Oh Aizen" Grito ella de dolor.

Devuelta en el Living Apache ahora le estaba lanzando cuadros y retratos a Mila quien se escondía ahora detrás de lo que había sido la mesa.

Apache lanzo un cuadro de Harribel y la Fracción pero fallo en darle a su oponente.

"Jajá fallaste fallaste" Se burlo Mila antes de que un segundo cuadro le pegara en la cabeza.

"¿Qué te pareció eh?" le grito, y entonces Mila patio la mesa hacia Apache y esta junto con la mesa se estrellaron de nuevo contra la pared.

Devuelta en el otro cuarto Sung-Sung estaba volviendo a colgar el cuadro que se le había caído cuando el golpe de Apache y la mesa hicieron que se volviera a caer con todo de nuevo.

Mila Rose no perdió ni un segundo después de el ataque con la mesa agarro una radio del suelo y se la lanzo a Apache, el aparato le dio en la cabeza y se encendió enseguida.

"Que feliz me siento" cantaba la canción en la radio. Mila levanto a la pelo azul del suelo y la puso contra la pared y entonces arranco con una ráfaga de puñetazos hasta que Apache le pego una patada en la entrepierna.

"Crees que eso me va a doler?" le pregunto burlándose, y entonces Apache le pego un trmendo puñetazo en la cara que la tiro contra la esquina del cuarto, donde un busto de Aizen y todo un librero le cayeron encima.

Apache levanto la radio, que estaba finalizando su canción "No creo que estes feliz" Dijo el cantante, ella se enojo y arrojo la radio contra la puerta de salida y ambos objetos salieron volando.

* * *

><p>En el domo de Las Noches DiRoy estaba caminando tranquilo cuando se dio vuelta y vio el proyectil (La puerta y la radio) que venia hacia el. Intento evadirlos pero ambos le pegaron y le cayeron encima. En un segundo DiRoy se quito ambos de un puñetazo lanzándolos para arriba.<p>

"Uf" Dijo el "Que bueno que estuve…" pero no termino la frase por que la puerta y la radio, influenciados por la gravedad, le volvieron a caer encima.

* * *

><p>Devuelta en el palacio de Harribel, Apache y Mila habían dejado de lanzarse cosas y ahora habían pasado a solo matarse a piñas, incluyendo no solo Apache dándole un nugy en la cabeza a Mila, Mila metiendo la cabeza de apache dentro de un inodoro, hasta que las cosas escalaron a tal punto que ahora Apache estaba amenazando a Mila con una motosierra.<p>

Mila pensó en su ultimo recurso, metió la mano en un florero di el salió Wonderweiss.

"Uwa, ua, wa? (Traducción: Que carajo hago aquí?)" Y entonces Mila le lleno la boca de café, caramelos, Red Bull, y lo hiso tragárselo todo. La reacción fue instantánea Wonderweiss salto hacia la motosierra y la paro con las manos usando Hierro. Lo que Mila Rose no conto era que la motosierra se sobrecargara y explotara en una explosión de fuego que se trago a los tres.

"Espero que eso haya sido un accidente" Dijo Sung-Sung escuchando todo el barullo desde su cuarto "No me hagan…" Dijo saliendo del cuarto y entrando al living "Santa madre de Aizen" frente a ella había una escena medio fea, en el suelo el cuerpo calcinado de Apache, y parado el cuerpo calcinado de Mila Rose, sosteniendo la calavera de Wonderweiss estilo Hamlet, y el cuarto completamente destruido.

"Que" Dijo Apache levantándose "Oh no" Dijo viendo a Sung-Sung que ahora estaba colérica "Y esto se va a poner feo"

"Ay no" Dijo Mila Rose.

"Uwa" Dijo la calavera Wonderweiss, y la colérica mujer serpiente se lanzo contra ellas.

* * *

><p>"Hola chicas" Dijo Harribel entrando al palacio por la puerta de la cocina "Perdón que tarde tanto, Stark tuvo un sueño raro y se creía que era Jesús" Ella vio por la cocina "Oh" dijo notando a dos de su Fraccion "Veo que Sung-Sung se enojo y les dio una lección, bueno no las molestare mas" y camino hacia la salida de la cocina "Apropósito, Lindos bronceados"<p>

Ahí estaban Mila Rose y Apache, siguiendo siendo cuerpos calcinados y preparando la comida para Sung-Sung.

"Mila" Dijo Apache.

"Si" dijo la morena

"Tengo hambre"

"No me importa" le respondió-

"Disculpa" Dijo enojada la peli azul.

"A nadie le importa" Y ambas empezaron a discutir y gritar.

"Uwa, wa, wa, aua" Dijo la calavera Wonderweiss desde la mesada de la cocina, y los gritos continuaban cada vez mas altos.

En el comedor junto a la cocina estaban Sung-Sung y Diroy sentados en la mesa teniendo una clase de cita cuando el escandalo en la cocina comenzó a invadir el cuarto. Diroy puso su mano en la radio que le había pegado un porrazo antes la prendió, y se empezó a oir "Bella Notte" de la Dama y el Vagabundo.

Wonderweiss miro con ojitos cariñosos a la chica de pelo verde y Sung-Sung hizo lo mismo, mientras que detrás de ellos volaban sartenes, cuchillos y en un momento, la calavera Wonderweiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les pareció el episodio y espero que les gusto, déjenme Reviews. Trivia: Esta historia iba a tener a otros Arrancares al principio (No les diré quienes se los dejo a su imaginación) pero después la Fraccion de Harribel me pareció mas adecuada. <strong>


	41. El especial de halloween 2012

**Hola gente como están estamos en Octubre Wooooooo, que es uno de mis meses favoritos, por la gran fiesta de Halloween. Ahora yo no soy un gran fanático de la fiesta yankee en si pero si soy un gran fanático de tener un mes dedicado al miedo y el suspenso así que aquí les mando un especial de Halloween de locuras en las noches. **

**P.D. esta historia no pasa durante la continuidad de Yammy renuncia así que por eso el esta en la historia.**

Capitulo 38: La invasión de los robadores de cuerpos.

Era una noche tranquila en Las Noches Lilinette y Stark estaban sentados en frente de una mesa tepanyaki viendo como Nnoitra terminaba de afilar unos cuchillos mientras la comida se cocinaba. En eso entro Arroniero al cuarto y vio el espectáculo frente a el.

"Que pasa?" pregunto el noveno Espada acercándose.

"Nnoitra esta haciendo la cena" le respondió Lilinette mientras Nnoitra hacia un malabar con un cuchillo.

"El sabe cocinar?" Pregunto extrañado el noveno, y entonces el cuchillo callo en la mano de Nnoitra y le corto un poco la mano.

"Sip nos conto que el fue aprendiz en un restaurante de Tepanyaki" Dijo Stark viendo como el quinto Espada se agarraba la mano por el dolor.

"El estuvo solo dos semanas hasta que lo echaron" hizo notar la otra mitad del primero "Pero aun así es divertido verlo cortar cosas en la parrilla como un maniático" y entonces Nnoitra comenzó a golpear la parrilla con su cuchillo "Que es eso Nnoitra?" le pregunto la peli verde "quieres cortar otra cebolla"

"Podrías al menos darme un poco del camarón" le grito enojado Stark "Ya sabes antes de que lo termines convirtiendo en puré" pero el pelinegro respondió con golpear el cuchillo sobre la barra "Ya deja de cortar Nnoitra…" se quejo el Arrancar narcoleptico "estoy hambriento"

"A veces me pregunto" contemplo Arroniero "si Aizen piensa antes de dejar a los Arrancares cuidando Las Noches" Nnoitra agarro un pimentero y comenzó a tirar la pimienta en un lado de la parrilla "Y ahora?" Dijo Arroniero notándolo "Nnoitra quiere cortar la pimienta? Que tierno"

"Muy bien" dijo Stark "Me harte quiero un pedazo de bife" dijo acercando la mano a la montañita de carne en la parrilla, Nnoitra reacciono rápidamente y con el cuchillo corto la mano de Stark y la tiro en la parrilla "Muy bien que bonito" Dijo Stark, mientras Nnoitra freía su mano "Me cortaste la mano y ahora la estas cocinando" Nnoitra termino y puso la mano cocinada frente a su dueño "y ahora me la servís de comida… pero saben lo peor de esto" les dijo a los presentes "tengo tanta hambre que mi mano se ve deliciosa"

"Lo se" Dijo Lilinette.

"Mi propia mano me parece deliciosa" Grito Stark mientras se empezaba a desmayar por la hemorragia.

"Mejor veré como le va a Aizen-Sama" Dijo Arroniero agarrando un videófono.

* * *

><p>La imagen mostro a Aizen, vestido en un atuendo de campamento sentado en una silla de campin con Gin al lado cortando pescados en una mesa.<p>

"Hola Arroniero" dijo Aizen sin separarse de su asiento "Como va todo en Las Noches"

"O ya sabe" dijo el Noveno "A alguien le cortaron la mano así que algo normal en la semana"

"Ya veo" continuo Aizen mientras Yammy aparecía detrás cargando mas pescados para que Gin los cortara "esta salida a acampar ha sido maravillosa para todos" Señalo a Gin "Gin, Yammy y yo fuimos de pesca esta tarde, yo hipnotice un cardumen de salmones rojos y Yammy los hizo volar con un cero, y ahora Gin los esta cortando para la cena"

"A mi me pico una araña" Dijo Yammy "en un lugar medio incomodo debo decir, y tuve que chuparme el veneno yo solito"

"No volveré a comer de nuevo" Dijo asqueado el morocho.

"además" continuo el decimo "me pico un escorpión, Kokapuro cayo en el hormiguero mas grande que haya visto, tuve una pelea con un oso y el me enterró para comerme después y tuve que cavar mi salida…"

"quien esta contando la historia?" le dijo Aizen callandolo "de todos modos Ulquiorra y Orihime no salieron de su carpa en todo el dia pero encontramos estos raros Zucchinis…" y saco de debajo de su asiento una clase zapallo verde enorme "que mal que no puedas venir por que tu cabeza lámpara de lava atraiga a los mosquitos"

"Si" Dijo el Noveno.

"Muy Nnoitra" Dijo Stark "Ahora corta mi cabeza a ver como sabe"

"Me disculpa un minuto" Dijo Arroniero mientras se daba vuelta "No Stark, Lilinette quítale los cuchillos a Nnoitra por favor" volvió a ver hacia el dictador de Las Noches para continuar su charla "Si no estoy se ahogan en un vaso de chocolatada"

"Bueno eso fue gracioso" Dijo Aizen con un tono en el cual le faltaba toda emoción.

"Si y gracias" Dijo Gin hablando en el mismo estado.

"La felicidad nos a llenado a todos…" Continuo Aizen "gracias a ustedes"

"Por favor acepten como agradecimiento estas almohadas" Dijo el pelo plateado mientras el y el morocho les mostraban los zapallos gigantes.

"Pensé que eran zucchinis…" Dijo Arroniero "ahora son almohadas"

"Si" Dijo Stark mientras se incorporaba a la conversación y se vendaba el muñón que tenia por mano "Que son"

"Zuchinis" Dijo Aizen.

"Almohadas" Dijo Gin al mismo tiempo. Aizen lo miro y continúo.

"Almohadas" Dijo Aizen.

"Zucchinis" Dijo Gin al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno son una clase de Zucchinis que se usan como…" Dijo Aizen.

"Bueno son una clase de Almohadas que se usan como…" Dijo Gin al mismo tiempo.

"Son almohadas" Confirmo Aizen.

"Zucchinis" dijo Gin.

"Almohadas" afirmo Aizen "Por favor acéptenlas como regalo"

"No creo que deberíamos aceptarlas" Sospecho Arroniero.

"Oh por favor Arroniero" Le dijo Nnoitra " son perfectamente normales mándenlas por favor" Una garganta se abrió y por ella entraron 4 de esos raros vegetales "Lo ves Arroniero solo son una vainas supe desarrolladas"

"Alguien podría llevarme a que me arreglen la mano" dijo Stark "me estoy mareando por la perdida de sangre" El trio salió corriendo hacia la enfermería dejando a Lillinette sola con las extrañas plantas.

"Oigan" Dijo la niña con miedo "No me dejen sola"

* * *

><p>"Ya deja de quejarte" Le grito Nnoitra "tienes tu mano de nuevo y todo esta bien"<p>

"La próxima vez deja que los panes de carne cocinen" Le hizo notar Stark "Ellos si saben cocinar bien"

"Podrían apurarse" les indico Arroniero "No me gusto para nada dejar esas vainas solas"

"Pff Que van a hacer" se burlo Nnoitra "Salirles pies y dejar el cuarto"

"Pues parece que si" Dijo Arroniero señalando el cuarto vacio "Desaparecieron" entonces vieron a Lillinette sentada en uno de los asientos junto a la parrilla viendo al espacio con una cara que parecía en trance.

"Lillinette" le dijo Stark "que paso con esos raros Zucchinis/almohadas que Aizen nos mando"

"Los puse en un lugar seguro" contesto en una forma monótona y en trance Lillinette.

"Y donde es eso" le pregunto el noveno espada.

"un lugar donde tendrían una horrible, y terriblemente doloroso final si intentan ponerles un dedo impuro encima" les respondió ella.

"Entonces los pusiste en el cajón de ropa interior de Harribel" Se burlo Nnoitra muy divertido.

"Y ahora" Dijo la peli verde sacando una bandeja con tres tasas en ella "Deben dormir. Les prepare leche tibia para ayudarlos"

"pero no tengo sueño" Se defendió Arroniero.

"Al contrario" Explico la niña "Todas las criaturas no importa lo inferiores que sean necesitan dormir"

"Te sientes bien Lillinette?" le pregunto extrañado Arroniero.

"Claro que si Arroniero Arrurueri… tal vez una canción los ayude a conciliar el sueño" dijo y entonces empezó a cantar "cierra los ojos, a dormir, se absorbido por el amo"

"Claaaaaro" Dijo el noveno espada y entonces agarro a sus dos compañeros y los alejo un poco de la niña "Algo le pasa"

"De que hablas" Dijo Nnoitra "se ve completamente normal"

"cierra los ojos y tu alma…" continuo cantando Lillinette "Se remplazado por un clon"

"Algo la esta controlando" dijo el Noveno.

"Tienes una imaginación muy vivida" Le Dijo Nnoitra

"Si…" Dijo Stark "Estas paranoico solamente"

"paranoico? Miren"

"Subconsciente malvado…" continuo cantando ella "te devorara completo"

"Ahí…" Señalo Arroniero "Alguna vez la oyeron cantar sobre subconscientes malvados que nos devoraran"

"Tal vez tienes un punto" Dijo Nnoitra.

"Un minuto" Defendió Stark "la e escuchado cantar eso muchas veces"

"No lo entienden, eso no es ella, y lo que sea que la controla quiere que nos durmamos para así controlarnos también" Dijo Arroniero "Debemos mantenernos despiertos no importa que"

"Ya están en un estado de sueño?" pregunto Lillinette.

"Rajemos" Dijo Stark asustado.

* * *

><p>Un Rato mas tarde Nnoitra y Arroniero estaban en la cocina tomando café intentando mantenerse despiertos para no ser convertidos.<p>

"Cielos…" Dijo el noveno Espada "Como es que uno se cansa cuando intenta no quedarse dormido para no ser remplazado por una malvada criatura extraña… no Nnoitra" y entonces vio que Nnoitra estaba al lado suyo durmiendo "Nnoitra! No te duermas"

"Lo siento Arroniero…" Dijo el Espada soñoliento "… me quedare despierto… después de una siestita"

"Ok" Dijo distraído "No no" le grito mientras lo despertaba "Mantente despierto, no debemos ser remplazados" y entonces entro a la cocina Stark temblando como un loco y con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Stark?" Dijo preocupado.

"Esttttttooy bien" afirmo el primer espada "Tome 6 tasas de café, píldoras para la dieta, un polvo blanco bajo la cama de Gin, Speed, Red bull, y además estoy escuchando guns and roses estoy perfectammmmente bien Arroniero" y en ese momento un hilito de sangre empezó a caer por su nariz.

"muy bien… solo no explotes"

"Ok"

"Mejor chequemos si alguien en el campamento sigue consiente" Dijo Arroniero encendiendo el videófono.

El campamento se veía casi normal excepto que clon-Aizen y clon-Gin estaban poniendo las vainas cerca de una garganta que se estaba abriendo y Yammy estaba frente al videófono sacándose algo de la espalda.

"O hola Chicos" Entonces se saco de la espalda un bicho gigante "Me estaba sacando la ultima chinche"

"Yammy, eres tu…?" Le pregunto Arroniero "…Quiero decir el verdadero tu?"

"No soy Hugo Chávez con el pelo rebelde" Se burlo el decimo espada "Claro que soy yo, y estoy bien, pero esos dos" dijo señalando a Aizen y a Gin "Si que les gustan los Zucchinis… de echo los están preparando para mandarlos vía Garganta a todo Hueco Mundo, La sociedad de Almas y el mundo de los vivos"

"Escúchame Yammy" Le explico Arroniero mientras Stark se devoraba una caja llena de píldoras dietéticas "Esos no son Zucchinis son criaturas que te remplazan cuando duermes… si los están preparando para cruzar una Garganta significa que todo el universo esta en peligro"

"Pfff si claro" Se burlo el grandote "Solo porque estén por mandar esas cosas a otros mundos no significa que estén preparando para conquistar el universo" Se acerco a Aizen "Mira les preguntare ¿Aizen-sama esas son vainas controla mentes y ustedes están tratando de dominar al universo" Dijo casi apunto de reírse.

"Si" Respondió Aizen sorprendiendo al Arrancar "Si lo son"

"No se que decir" Dijo Yammy confundido.

"Bueno entonces intenta sacar una de esas cosas de donde la están poniendo" le dijo el Noveno espada.

"Ok" Yammy se acerco a las vainas pero cuando Aizen lo vio lanzo un grito de alarma "Sabes Arroniero creo que veo tu punto, creo que tienes razón… "Dijo mientras Ginse acercaba a el con una soga "El universo esta en peligro, pero no se preocupen yo intentare detenerlos" Dio mientras Gin lo ataba y Aizen se acercaba para amordazarlo.

"Bueno" Admitio Arroniero mientras colgaba el teléfono "Estamos perdidos" Y entonces comenzó a oírse un golpeteo constante.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Pregunto Nnoitra.

"Creo que es mi corazón" Dijo Stark asustado.

"Oh no te llevare a la enfermería…" Dijo Arroniero "Nnoitra no te duermas"

"OK" dijo el quinto Espada y al momento que ambos salieron de la cocina el se habia quedado dormido.

* * *

><p>Arroniero habia logrado normalizar el corazón de Stark cuando Nnoitra entro al cuarto.<p>

"Esta mierda esta dándome miedo" dijo Nnoitra "la idea de que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser remplazado pro una copia y" Entonces un clon de Nnoitra entro a la enfermería "oh hola Nnoitra" Dijo sin notarlo al principio "Ay no, escúchame pelotudo yo soy el verdadero Nnoitra y tu eres una maldita copia"

"No pelotudo" Dijo el clon en una voz monótona "Yo soy Nnoitra"

"wow me gusta ese Nnoitra mas" Dijo Stark.

"Un minuto" Dijo Arroniero "Debemos descubrir quien es el verdadero"

"Pero Arroniero…" Dijo el Nnoitra con voz monótona "No te acuerdas de esa cosa divertida que hicimos una vez y que nos divirtió"

"A si" Dijo el riéndose un poco.

"Espera Arroniero" dijo el Nnoitra con voz normal "No te acuerdas que hicimos una cosa divertida también"

"La verdad no me acuerdo de eso"

"Espera" Dijo Stark "Tengo una forma muy sensilla de saber esto, les preguntare una cosa que solo el verdadero Nnoitra sabría" ambos asintieron "Muy bien ¿Qué condimento Lillinette puso en tus zapatillas dos semanas atrás"

"Ah" Dijo el Nnoitra normal "Esa me la sabia pero…"

"No será" Dijo el Nnoitra monótono "Ketchup"

"Correcto" Dijo Stark.

"Mierda" admitió Nnoitra "Si eres un mejor yo, creo que enserio soy un fraude"

"Mejor hagamos dos de tres" Admitio Arroniero "¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?" Ambos Nnoitra se juntaron y discutieron como si fueran un equipo en un programa de preguntas y respuestas.

"Nos decidimos en que no tenemos un segundo nombre" Dijo Nnoitra.

"Intentemos otra" Dijo Arroniero "¿Qué tienes en tu colección de ropa interior?"

"Oh por favor" Dijo el Nnoitra con voz monótona "Tenes que ser un idiota perdedor patetico para tener algo asi" y el otro se quedo mirándolo con una cara de 'te gane'

"342 pares de boxers de algodón sin duplicados, 78 boxers de seda, 700 bragas de corte alto, 35 pares de bragas en corte bajo, 34 corpiños donaciones de Nel, y un calzoncillo con el elefante trompita pintado en ellos" Y entonces el Nnoitra monótono pego un grito y escapo.

"La verdad no se para que necesitamos a un Nnoitra de todas formas" Admitio Stark extrañado.

"Pues ya hemos visto lo que pueden hacer " Dijo Arroniero "Lo mejor no separarnos" y entonces la luz se corto y todo se quedo a oscuras "En serio? Ok no se separen, ¿Chicos? ¿Stark? ¿Nnoitra?" Arroniero camino por todo un pasillo a oscuras hasta que se encontró un cuarto iluminado y en el centro de este estaba sentado Stark. "Stark que bueno verte…" Le dijo mientras se acercaba "Creo que somos los únicos normales…" y Entonces Stark lanzo un alarido que asusto al Espada "Oh no el es una vaina" El clon de Stark comenzó a atacar a Arroniero y este lo esquivo "Yammy por favor dime que no te convirtieron" Dijo mientras llamaba por el videófono.

"No" Dijo Yammy en el campamento "Y sabes por que?... Por que soy demasiado tonto imagínatelo"

"Concentrate…" Le dijo Arroniero "Por lo que creo debe haber una Vaina madre en alguna parte causando esto" Y entonces el clon de Nnoitra y Lillinette atacaron también "Intenta buscarla"

"Yo?" Dijo Yammy aun atado "Por favor Arro solo soy un idiota para ellos"

"No Yammy tu pued…" Pero dejo de hablar por que los clones gritaban demasiado "Dame un minuto" Saco una pelota de su bolsillo y se las mostro "la pelota, pelota" Les dijo mostrándole a los clones y luego la lanzo "Vallan por ella" y los clones obedecieron "Rapido no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que recuerden que no son perros … Yammy tu puedes eres el Decimo y cero Espada Tu puedes"

"Tienes razón" Dijo ilusionado mientras rompia sus ataduras "Ah donde esta esa vaina madre ah" y entonces se topo con ella " Eso fue fácil y ahora ah" y entonces ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que Yammy lanzo un cero que destruyo a toda la criatura y después empezó a bailar celebrando.

"Arroniero" Dijo Lillinette entrando al cuarto "¿Estas bien?"

"Si lo estoy" Dijo el viendo que detrás de ella venían los verdaderos Stark y Nnoitra.

"Nosotros también" Dijo Nnoitra "nos tenían encerrados pero lo único que puedo decir es…" y entonces soltó un grito igual al de su clon y Arroniero le contesto con un puñetazo "Estaba bromeando"

"Bueno lo único que queda por hacer" Dijo Stark "Seria deshacernos de los cadáveres de nuestros clones "Esperemos que todos en el campamento estén bien"

Yammy seguía bailando en el campamento feliz de que habia logrado derrotar la madre vaina y entonces los verdaderos Gin y Aizen aparecieron.

"Aizen-Sama" Dijo feliz abrazandolo "Que bueno verlo "

"Yammy" Dijo el "Quítame las manos de encima" Yammy obedecio "Estuviste bebiendo?"

"No se defendió Yammy yo los salve de ser vainas"

La puerta de una de las carpas se abrió y de ella salio Ulquiorra sin camisa.

"De que me perdi Aizen-sama" Dijo Ulquiorra.

"Nunca te fuiste a dormir y fuiste remplazado?" Le pregunto Yammy preocupado.

"No" Dijo Ulquiorra "La humana y yo no dormimos en todo el viaje" agarro una botella de agua "Bueno vuelvo a la carpa" Y se volvió a meter, frente a los ojos envidiosos de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia perdón que no sea tan divertida pero intente separarme un poco de eso en este capitulo y se ve que fue una Epic fail de alguna forma bueno espero que les haya gustado y comenten por favor.<strong>


	42. especial de los 15000 hits

**Hola a todos los presentes. Acá les traigo un pequeño capitulo en honor a algo que Locuras en Las Noches acaba de lograr así que comencemos. (Advertencia abran cameos)**

CAPITULO 39: "Lo logramos" o "Una noche olvidable en las vegas"

Era una reunión normal en las Noches excepto por la ausencia de el espada numer quienes estaban desaparecidos.

"Enserio nadie los ha visto" Dijo preocupado Aizen.

"Wow Aizen-sama" Dijo Ulquiorra "No sabia que usted se preocupara tanto por ellos"

"No es eso" Dijo Aizen "Nnoitra aun me debe 20 dolares y Grimmjow es el que llevo mi ropa a la lavandería y aun tiene el recibo" Y en ese momento la puerta de la sala de reunión se abrieron y entraron Nnoitre y Grimmjow. Cada uno se sento en su asiento mientras todos se quedaban miranodolos.

"Que les paso?" Dijo al fin Yammy rompiendo el silencio.

"Es una larga historia" Dijo Grimmjow enojado a lo que todos lo vieron con cara de interés "Sea cuerdan que hace unos meses Locuras en Las Noches alcanzo las 15000 vistas" Todos asintieron.

"Pues…" Continuo Nnoitra "Grimmjow y yo nos fuimos durante el fin de semana a las vegas, nos emborrachamos y no nos acordamos de nada" Dijo terminanando con la esperanza de muchos de una historia epica, y entonces Aizen dijo.

"Creo que hay una forma" Todos lo miraron "Pantalla por favor" y entonces en medio de la mesa apareció el holograma "Archivo de los cámara de espadas 6 y 5" y entonces la imagen mostro un camino en el desierto.

* * *

><p>En ese camino apareció un auto convertible atravesando el camino, dentro iban Nnoitra y Grimmjow , ambos se veian horrible y Nnoitra llevaba puesto un velo de novia.<p>

"Me siento horrible" Dijo Grimmjow "la cabeza me da vueltas"

"Tambien…" Dijo Nnoitra.

"Oye" le dijo preocupado "Anoche, ¿Nosotros?"

"Yo creo que si" Contesto el quinto Espada.

"¿fue bueno?"

"¿Probablemente no?"

"Demonios" Dijo Grimmjow "Que carajo paso, que hicimos…" saco una olla de acero de abajo del asiento "Y que demonios hace esto aquí" Entonces la imagen cambia al mismo desierto pero con un cartel que dice '23 horas antes' Una garganta se abre del desierto y por esta sale el auto convertible de antes pero esta vez conducido por Nnoitra y Grimmjow en el asiento del pasajero.

"No puedo esperar a llegar a las Vegas" Dice felizmente Nnoitra.

"Igualmente…" contesta Grimmjow "Me encanta Las Vegas, solo espero que no acabemos bien mamados y no terminemos en una serie de eventos locos"

"Si, por que entonces le estaríamos robando a '¿Qué paso ayer?'"

"Si esto no se parecerá en nada a '¿Qué paso ayer?'" Ambos se miran por un minuto y después Grimmjow señala algo "Mira un ninja pidiendo aventón… eso no lo tenían en la película, que suba" Y el auto frena para que Naruto se pueda subir.

* * *

><p>Despues de un rato de viaje el trio llega a Las Vegas y comienzan sus andanzas.<p>

"Huele eso Nnoitra" Grita Grimmjow.

"Huele a cebolla" contesta el tuerto.

"No para el otro lado" Nnoitra lo hace.

"MMM Vegas"

"Vegas"

"Hey que vamos a hacer primero?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Vallamos por Yogur helado" Sugiere Grimmjow.

"Yogur Helado!" Gritan los tres.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos mas tarde el trio llega a un bar negocio de yogur helado y mientras Naruto y Nnoitra se sientan en la mesa Grimmjow va al mostrador.<p>

"Oh por dios…" Dice Grimmjow "Es Kisshin de Soul Eater" Ambos se saludan.

"Que hacen por aquí?" le pregunta el Kisshin.

"Venimos por Yogur helado" responde el peliazul

"Ah vinieron al lugar correcto" Dice Kisshin "Deven probar esto" El mira al empleado y dice "Cuatro Especiales de Kisshin" ambos llevan los yogures helados a la mesa y los cuatro se ponen a comer.

"Esta bueno" Dice Grimmjow "¿Qué tiene?" le pregunta a Kisshin.

"O ya sabes…" Dice el "Yogur, Peyote, Hongos mágicos, y Acido" todo alrededor de los cuatro comienza a ponerse sicodélico.

"Me siento raro" Dice Grimmjow.

"yo me siento increíble" Dice Nnoitra mientras su cabeza da vueltas.

"Yo me siento…" Dice naruto "Como Akamaru" y entonces el ya mencionado perro aparece frente a ellos.

"Hola a todos" Dice el perro con una voz parecida a la de Morgan freeman "incluyendo a Kisshin"

"¿Akamaru?" Dice Nnoitra "No sabia que podías hablar"

"No puedo" responde el perro "Solo que ustedes están tan drogados que puedo, y sueno como Morgan freeman"

"Que hacemos…" Dice Grimmjow "Estamos en Las Vegas drogados"

"déjenme ser su guía espiritual" Continua Akamaru "Deben ir a la cima de la estratosfera y ahí encontraran a un hombre rumano con un parche… deben tocarlo tres veces en el hombro y el les iluminara el camino"

"no podríamos ir a un bar de strippers?" Le pregunta el sexto espada.

"O podrían ir a un bar de strippers" Agrega el perro y desaparece.

* * *

><p>En el bar de strippers, el trio celebra como locos y entonces Grimmjow ve a alguien.<p>

"¿ese no es Tite Kubo?"

"No soy el Tite Kubo que buscan" Dice el mangaka imitando el truco mental Yedi.

"El no es el Tite Kubo que buscamos" Dice en transe el sexto espada.

"oh por dios…" Dice Nnoitra "Miren esos melones"

"Nnoitra" Contesta el Peli azul "Todo para ti son melones" se da vuelta y ve una barra administrada Por Rangiku llena de melones "Wow miren esos melones"

"Les interesaría comida con forma sugerente" Les pregunta la teniente.

"Dame mas plata Grimmjow"

"Lo siento se nos acabo" Contesta el "Donde podríamos conseguir plata en Las vegas?"

"Enserio" Dice Naruto "y luego a mi me llaman tonto"

* * *

><p>Un rato mas tarde los cuatro (Nnoitra Grimmjow, Naruto, y la stripper) estaban en uno de los casinos listos para apostar. Se acercaron a la mesa de ruleta que era atendida por otro cameo especial.<p>

"bienvenidos caballeros" Dijo Nami vestida de empleada del casino "Donde los sueños se hacen realidad o mueren una muerte horrible, realmente no es mi problema" y luego la gata ladrona se rio un poco.

"Todo al negro" Dijo Grimmjow poniendo el dinero de la billetera de naruto. Nami puso la bolita en la ruleta y el juego comenzó.

"Vuelta y vuelta la bolita da, donde ira a parar nadie lo sabra" rimo la peliroja "Excepto yo por que este juego esta arreglado" Todos la miraron con preocupación "no solo bromeo"

La ruleta sigio girando y entonces Nnoitra tuvo una visión. En la ruleta apareció la cara de Tite Kubo.

"Nnoitra" Dijo el Mangaka.

"Kubo" Respondio el pelinegro.

"Creiste que tu padre habia muerto, pero yo soy tu padre" y entonces comenzó a reírse maniáticamente.

"Noooooooo" Grito el quinto Espada, mientras la bolita caia en el 9 rojo.

"Lo siento chicos" Dijo Nami "la suerte no esta de su lado"

"Estamos quebrados" Dijo Grimmjow "Drogados en yogur, y ese gordo en un scooter no deja de mirarme" Y todos miraron al gordo en el scooter que tenia una cara de enojo "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Hola a todos" Dijo Akamaru apareciendo en el lugar donde antes estaba Nami "y gordo en un scooter… deben buscar al hombre que controla el tiempo y el espacio, Giriko Kutzugawa, lo encontraran en el bar de los consejos ahí solo sirven consejos… y scons"

* * *

><p>Los cuatro se dirigieron al bar y ahí se encontraron con un plato lleno de scons y detrás de el al Fullbringer Giriko Kutzugawa.<p>

"Que puedo hacer por ustedes?" pregunto el pelinegro.

"Estamos drogados en yogur del Kisshin" Explico Nnoitra, a lo que Giriko puso cara de preocupado "Como escapamos de esto"

"Esa situación es fea" Dijo el Xcution "La única solución es… amor"

"Amor?" pregunto Grimmjow.

"Amor" repitió el barman.

"De donde sacamos Amor en Las Vegas con un Ninja"

"A mi no me pregunten" contesto el "Yo solo soy los consejos"

"Creo que tengo la solución" Dijo Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde todos se habían ido a una capilla de las vegas y la boda habia empezado, con Kisshin tocando la marcha nupcial.<p>

"Tu Quinto Espada tomas a este otro Espada, para ser la fantasia retorcida de muchos fans?" Pregunto el ministro vestido de Elvis. "Y prometes estar con el en la enfermedad, y aun mas enfermedad, por que todo esto es en realidad muy enfermo, hasta que la muerte los separe"

"Acepto" Dijo enojado Grimmjow.

"Yo siempre lloro en las bodas raras" Dijo Kubo a la Stripper.

"ahora los declaro, extraña y sádica cosa, y Arrancar" termino el ministro "Puedes besar al lo que sea" y entonces todos en el publico (El cual incluía a Naruto, la stripper, Akamaru, Rangiku, Nami, el gordo en el scooter, Tite Kubo, y a Kisshin) aplaudieron.

"bien ahí lo tienes Grimmjow" comento Akamaru "Siente el amor" Entonces el video se acabo.

* * *

><p>Devuelta en el salón de reuniones todos estaban terminando de ver las fotos de la boda (que incluían a Tite Kubo y al gordo en el scooter peleando por el ramo, Kubo casandose con una stripper) hubo un minuto de silencio mientras todos los presentes intentaban digerir la información.<p>

"No se preocupen" Dijo Nnoitra "Ya estamos en el papeleo y mañana estaremos divorciados"

"Solo una pregunta" Dijo Arroniero "¿Qué paso con Naruto?"

"Bueno" Explico Grimmjow "Ustedes ya saben que le pasa a un ninja cuando pierde todo su dinero"

* * *

><p>De regreso a Las Vegas en un bar de Strippers masculino el anunciador dijo.<p>

"Damas por favor disfruten el espectáculo de Niño Zorro" y eso aparecia Naruto en el

Escenario listo para empezar su acto de stripper y una hinata se desmallaba por sangrado de nariz extremo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Especial por los 15000 HITS , comenten mucho por favor y hasta la proxima.<strong>


	43. Yammy renuncia (parte 2)

**Bueno después de un largo rato (y enfatizo la palabra largo) regrese a trabajar en Locuras en Las Noches espero que les guste el capitulo que trae la conclusión a Yammy renuncia.**

**P.D: Si se que muchos dicen que As Nodt es un pibe pero bueno este es mi fic asi que yo digo que es una mina aquí no me vengan a molestar**

Capitulo 40: Yammy renuncia (parte 2)

Äs Nödt condujo a Yammy por el castillo del Vander Reich, el cual estaba extrañamente vacío.

"Deberás perdonar que el lugar parezca desierto" explico ella "su majestad y la mayoría de nuestros miembros están en una misión importante"

Ywatch el gran líder del temido Vander Reich, en este momento estaba contra uno de los enemigos mas peligrosos que hubiera visto.

"Lo siento señor" dijo una mujer detrás de una ventanilla "Pero esta no es la forma 4, valla a la ventana 2 a pedirla"

"Pero en la ventana 2 me dijeron que viniera acá" grito enojado "y…"

"Lo siento señor empezó mi descanso" dijo ella y se fue, Ywatch se tiro rendido en uno de los asientos en la sala de espera del registro civil

"Por que carajo la mayoría del Vander Reich tiene que renovar el documento hoy"

"No lo se" dijo uno de los Sternritter a su lado.

As Nodt y Yammy entraron a la cocina del palacio donde sentada en una mesa estaba la joven Sternritter Bambietta Basterbine.

"Bambietta" dijo As mientras señalaba al Arrancar "él es Yammy es el nuevo Arrancar que trabajara para nosotros" La joven Quincy se levanto de su silla y se acerco a el como examinándolo.

"Un minuto" dijo ella "tu eres de Las Noches verdad? Conoces a ese adonis de Grimmjow?"

"si eramos compañeros en los Espada" contesto el a lo que ella dio un alarido de fangirl, y luego se trepo a su hombro.

"Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre el…" dijo en un tono acelerado "Le gustan las morochas le gustan las minas cual es su comida favorita, su cancion favorito? Apuesto que es im a kitty cat"

"Bambietta ve a ver si ya puso la marrana" dijo As alejándola, luego vio al ex Espada "lamento eso ya sabes como son las mujeres con sus romances" y entonces comenzó a pestañar seductoramente a lao que Yammy comenzó a asustarse "venga por aquí" continuo ella "le daré su primer trabajo"

* * *

><p>Yammy estaba vestido con solo unos pantalones jardineros y estaba en el jardín trasero del palacio del Vander Reich mirando un gigantesco campo de cultivo.<p>

"Tienes que limpiar todo esto para la cosecha" Dijo As Nodt desde el pórtico del palacio sentada en una reposera. Yammy asintió y comenzó a trabajar, y ella aprovechando la situación saco unos binoculares para ver mejor "oh si trabaja ese sudor" decía ella "Chico del campo…" lo llamo ella "ten cuidado con el cuervo"

"Que cuervo?" dijo Yammy.

"Este cuervo putito" Dijo un Arrancar con los restos de su mascara en forma de la cabeza de un cuervo. Se acerco a Yammy y lo miro "a ver putito, todo lo que ves…" dijo haciendo un movimiento de mano "es de mi propiedad"

"Andate" le dijo Yammy enojado.

"que te pasa putito" dijo el cuervo burlándose "estas enojado por que me la agarre a tu mama anoche?"

"Vos no conoces a mi mama" le dijo Yammy intentando no perder la paciencia. Pero el cuervo siguió haciendo gestos y hablando de la mama de Yammy, hasta que el perdió la paciencia "que no conoces a mi mama maldito cuervo gordo pelotudo"

"Ahora si vas a ver" dijo el cuervo enojado y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

"oh si eso quería ver" Dijo As Nodt desde su asiento viendo la pelea "jujujuju" después se aburrio y entonces saco su arco de Quincy y lanzo una flecha al campo.

"Ahora veras putito" dijo el cuervo peleando con Yammy entonces la flecha cayo en el campo y tomo forma de un espantapájaros "hay por dios no el diablo…" grito el cuervo y entonces salio corriendo "squak squak" gritaba el mientras tomaba vuelo.

"Que demo…?" dijo Yammy pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar por que Nodt se abrazo a el.

"mi héroe" dijo ella "salvaste el campo… honrare tu valentía con un festin" anuncio ella.

* * *

><p>El lugar del banquete era justo en el comedor del palacio que ahora se vei aterradoramente fantasmas al tener solo dos almas en el.<p>

Yammy estaba sentado en un extremo de una larga mesa y en el otro estaba Nodt devorando la comida tras una cortina asi su cara sin mascara era escondida.

"Bambietta mas salsa" grito la Sternritter, a lo que la pequeña entro cargando un salcero.

"Hola Yammy" dijo la niña "disfrutando tu primer dia?"

"este…" Dijo Yammy "si…"

"Ve a ver si puso la marrana" grito Nodt a la niña que se retiro inmediatamente "Entonces disfrutaste tu primer dia?"

"Si" repitió el Arrancar.

"Es obvio que tus talentos se estaban desperdiciando en Las Noches" Comento la mujer "Pero no te preocupes… planeo usarlos bien… muy bien" agarro un vaso y lo levanto "propongo un brindis, por Yammy , que tu tiempo aquí este lleno de felicidad, respeto y… compromiso" y esa ultima palabra fue acompañada con una pequeña risita de la mujer.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después Yammy se puso a tomar el te con As y Bambietta sin saber que algo los observaba desde las sombras. En el techo del palacio del vanderreich. Aizen , Loly, Arroniero y kokapuro (que estaba sacando la cabecita de dentro de un bolso que llevaba Loly) observaban desde una de las ventanas en ropa de camuflaje.<p>

"Es peor de lo que pensé" Dijo Aizen.

"Lo torturan" añadió Arroniero viendo como Yammy tomaba su te.

"Y esa pulgosa intenta robarse a mi hombre" Dijo Loly.

"comenzamos la misión" dijo Aizen "Arroniero, hace de vigia, Loly, Kokapuro prepárense a descender" y entonces sono una campanita "la señal" dijo Aizen mientras veía como aparecia Grimmjow manejando el camión del cartero. La puerta del frente del palacio se abrió y por ella salio As Nodt "muy bien tenemos la distracción" continuo el morocho mientras veía como As abria su correo, una carta de 40 paginas "tomo horas escribirlo pero la distraer…" pero no pudo terminar la oración por que ella termino de leer "…demonios es lectora rápida"

"Listo" dijo Loly abriendo la ventana desde adentro, y entonces los tres se metieron dentro del palacio. Se escabulleron por los pasillos y vieron a Yammy en una habitación.

"Ahora" Dijo Aizen y entonces el grupo de rescate corrió hacia el exespada y lo metio en un saco (era un saco grande) "A la salida" corrieron hasta allá pero entonces la puerta se cerro con un marco de hierro "Es una trampa"

"No quiero morir asi" Grito Arroniero.

"Yo tampoco" Dijo Loly "Tiremos la puerta" entonces prosiguieron a tirar la puerta sin darse cuanta que estaban usando a Yammy como ariete.

"Suelten a mi empleado" Grito As Nodt atacando con un martillo gigante.

"nunca" grito Aizen "Yammy debe estar con nosotros… la gente que lo respeta" y entonces uso a Yammy como escudo contra el martillo "y se preocupa por su bienestar" y entonces bloqueo otro golpe usando al gigante.

"yaaa" grito Yammy saliendo de la bolsa cubierto de basura "Tubieron que usar una de basura?"

"No quedaban mas bolsas" se defendió Aizen.

"Aizen a mi me gusta trabajar aca"

"por que?"

"cuatro palabras: me dio un aumento"

"ok" dijo el morocho "no tengo el dinero para darte un aumento… pero te puedo dar algo que solo un arrancar leal recibiría" Yammy sonrio a eso "te doy… este peine" y entonces Yammy se enfurecio.

"Enserio!"

"A si lo olvide" noto Aizen "No tienes pelo"

"Me vuelvo al trabajo" grito Yammy y salio del cuarto.

"no puede ser" dijo Aizen "perdi" y entonces los cuatro individuos volvieron a Las Noches derrotados.

* * *

><p>"Es bueno ver donde esta tu lealtad" Dijo As Nodt guiando a Yammy por un pasillo "ahora cierra los ojos" le dijo mientras el arrancar obedecia "tengo una sorpresa"<p>

Yammy los abrió cuando le dijeron y entonces vio algo que lo aterro. As Nodt estaba vestida de novia y atrás estaba Bambietta vestida de obispo con un altar listo.

"No puedo casarme" objeto Yammy "solo estoy por el laburo"

"Como que por el laburo?" Dijo la Sternritter "Crei que teníamos algo especial"

"tengo novia" dijo mostrando una foto de el y Loly con destrucción masiva a la propiedad de fondo.

"Esa petiza de coletas es tu novia?" grito ella "crees que mi corazón es algo con que puedes jugar?" entonces conjuro su arco de Reishi "Que soy una idiota?"

"Este…" Dijo nervioso Yammy intentando retroceder pero entonces se encontro que habia una ventana detrás de el con una caída de cincuenta pisos de altura "como estamos tan alto?" se pregunto el, intento correr a la puerta mas cercana pero esta estaba bloqueada por Bambietta.

"Una pregunta mas sobre Grimmjow" dijo sosteniendo un poster del sexto espada "su sixpack están sexy?"

"Ni modo" Grito Yammy y prosiguió a tirarse por la ventana.

"salto As" dijo Bambietta mirando por la ventana rota.

"Todos lo hacen Bambi…" dijo la mujer tristemente "Todos lo hacen"

* * *

><p>Yammy caia a toda velocidad sabiendo que el aterrizaje de seguro lo mataria, cuando a unos pocos segundos de llegar al suelo algo lo detuvo, una fuerza mistica levanto a Yammy y lo llevo a una nube.<p>

"Ahí ta mucho mejor" dijo una voz

"quien eres?" dijo Yammy.

"Soy el creador de este universo" dijo un Devapath gigante. "Escucha Yammy, debes regresar a Las Noches"

"no" se quejo Yammy.

"enserio amigo piénsalo"

"por que regresaría con la gente que no me respeta"

"No te respetan? Eso es ridículo" Dijo Deva y entonces saco una foto "cuando te enfermaste de la gripe quien te cuido hasta curarte"

"Ellos" Dijo el decimo dándose cuenta de algo.

"y cuando necesitaste 3000 dolares para pagar tu facultad quien te lo presto?"

"Ellos" dijo poniéndose mas triste.

"y cuando te quedaste solo en ese avión fuera de control quien vino a ayudarte?"

"Eso nunca paso"

"O perdón me confundi, pero de seguro lo hubieran hecho" dijo el autor "pero el punto es que ellos te necesitan tanto como vos los necesitas… mira" y entonces le mostro una pantalla en que aparecieron Arroniero y Aizen.

"me siento muerto por dentro" Dijo Aizen.

"yo también Aizen-sama yo también… pasan la manteca"

"Aca tenes" Dijo Deva lanzándoles una barra de manteca gigante que los aplasto.

"debo ayudarlos" grito Yammy y se tiro de la nube.

"Ese es el espíritu"

* * *

><p>Yammy aterrizo en la cocina donde Aizen y Arroniero estaban siendo aplastados, levanto la barra de manteca y la tiro para otro lado.<p>

"Yammy" dijo Aizen mientras los otros arrancar se reunian en la cocina "nos salvaste de esa barra de manteca que salio aparentemente de la nada"

"eso significa que regresaras?" pregunto Arroniero.

"no se" Dijo Yammy.

"Te dare el aumento" dijo Aizen.

"no se"

"te dare doble aumento"

"no se"

"Te dare mi corazón" Dijo Loly.

"mmm"

"se que no es mucho" Dijo Arroniero "pero te dare este estofado" y entonces le mostro una cacerola de estofado medio podrido.

"Que demo?" preguntó Yammy.

"Este estofado lo cocine el dia que te nombraron Espada tiene un gran significado" Yammy casi lloro agarro el estofado y se lo comio.

"me quedo" grito el y entonces todos lo abrazaron en un momento cursi. Hasta que el estofado descompuso a Yammy y bomito.

"Mejor llamo a Szayel para que lave tu estomago Yammy" dijo Aizen.

**Bueno y ahí esta la historia wow lo que me costo terminar esto pero almenos lo logre. Recuerden comentar y poner favoritos**


End file.
